The Fate Touched Volume One: Fated Encounters
by Jea Kinnaran
Summary: When Laguna Kimsteed left home to begin his journey as a paladin, he had no idea that Fate was plotting against him, and that his journey would span centuries-or that monsters and demons would be his smallest concerns...rnrn Jea Kinnaran hated paladins-
1. Prologue: Knighthood

Prologue:  
  
Laguna Kimsteed yawned and stretched. Shaking his blond hair out of his blue eyes, the tall, well built young man sat up in his bed. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, Laguna tried to figure out the time. —Oh, crap! I'm late!!— Rising, the paladin-in-training washed and dressed quickly. Stomping down to the kitchen, he kissed his mother's cheek before inhaling his breakfast.  
  
As he went to bolt out the door, his mother said, "Laguna? Don't forget to feed the horses before you and Furret go see Lord Gerek!"  
  
Laughing, the twenty-two year old replied, "Yes, mother!"  
  
In the stable, he rushed through feeding the other horses so that he could groom his own mount, Furret. Less than an hour later, he and his horse were on their way to Gerek's manor house. The retired knight was Laguna's teacher, and her had asked Laguna to come by for a special reason today.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Master?" Laguna called into his teacher's study.  
  
"Come in, my boy," the older man replied. "I have something to speak with you about."  
  
Laguna swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly nervous at the seriousness in Lord Gerek's voice. Walking in bravely, he shut the door and sat in the chair his master indicated.  
  
"What is it, Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Laguna, simply put, I can no longer teach you—"  
  
"What do you mean, Master? Did I do something wrong?!"  
  
"No, Laguna. Relax. I can no longer teach you because I have taught you all that I can. To progress further, you must gain experience on your own." Lord Gerek smiled at the sudden joy that appeared on the young man's face.  
  
"Really? You mean--"  
  
"Yes, Sir Laguna. You're officially a paladin now." 


	2. Chapter One: A Meeting By Chance

Chapter One:  
  
A week later, Laguna set out on his journey. After saying goodbye to his parents, he headed away to the town to buy supplies before hitting the road.  
  
The first day, he looked around the road with wide-eyed wonder. Everything about traveling was new to him, and he was like a child in his bright-eyed enthusiasm and eagerness. He camped by the side of the road, eating and then practicing his skills, all the while wondering where the road would take him. Then he slept, eager to start his next day.  
  
The second day was much like the first, but on the third day his enthusiasm began to wane. The road lost its "golden glimmer" and the lack of companions was acute in the silence. By the fourth, he was much more somber, and on the fifth day he was just plain bored, and very eager to reach the next town.  
  
That evening, he got his wish. He and Furret topped a hill and saw below them a little village, nestled next to the forest. Picking up his horse's pace, he trotted into the village.  
  
It had a main street lined with little shops, and an inn/tavern between the shops, roughly halfway down the street. People eyed him in surprise as he moved down the street. Laguna got the feeling that strangers here were rare—very rare, judging by some of the ogling that was going on.  
  
Upon reaching the innyard, he was greeted by a robust, older man—the innkeeper. "Greetings, Sir Knight. May I be of assistance?"  
  
Laguna did his very best to sound like a paladin should. "Yes, good innkeeper. I require a room and a stable with feed for my horse. Do you have room?"  
  
The innkeeper smiled broadly. "Yes, Sir Knight. We have room. May I add that dinner for you comes with the room?"  
  
"Very good," Laguna smiled. "How much will I owe you?"  
  
"Well, Sir Knight, normally the price for all that is 20gp, but for you, I will charge only 10gp."  
  
Laguna was startled. He objected. "Sir, I shall insist that you charge me the full 20gp. I cannot let you charge less for me because I am a paladin. It wouldn't be right."  
  
The man smiled again—he seemed to do that a lot. "Truth be told, paladin, I would not be losing any money. Having extraordinary strangers in my inn drags in all the locals. Just by staying here you help my profits. But if you insist, I will charge you the full 20gp."  
  
The innkeeper clapped his hands as Laguna got off his horse. A small, quick boy in his early teens appeared to take Furret. The paladin dug into his pockets and handed the boy a coin. "Could you bring my bags to my room too?" he asked.  
  
The boy nodded before disappearing around the wall with Furret. The innkeeper led the paladin into the common room and saw him seated at a table. "What would you like to eat? We have a lovely roast, a tasty venison stew, fresh bread, and cheese."  
  
Laguna thought for a moment, then replied, "The stew sounds good, along with the bread, cheese, and a large glass of water."  
  
"Certainly. I'll be back in a few minutes." The innkeeper bustled off into the kitchen.  
  
Laguna took the time to study his surroundings. The common room was a large, low beamed room, with five or six average sized tables scattered about. A fire blazed cheerily in a large hearth, and the counter area held various stools and mugs. A table near the door had five men seated at it, three farmers drinking and talking about the day with the village blacksmith and tanner. A single barmaid refilled their mugs before returning to the counter. Except for that, the room was empty. Nothing out of the ordinary here.  
  
As Laguna sat pondering, the door opened and a stranger walked in. She was tall, well over five and a half feet, with reddish brown hair out of her face with a leather thong. She had on a forest green tunic, dark brown breeches, leather boots, and a nice—although somewhat odd looking—leather cloak. Her ears and face carried the slightly fine features of one who was half-elven, and like most of those with elven blood, she was relatively good-looking.  
  
At her side was a large canine that, at first glance, appeared to be a large dog. Laguna looked closer and realized it was, in truth, a wolf. He blinked in surprise.  
  
The woman and the wolf walked to another empty table and sat down. When the barmaid walked by, the woman tugged on her sleeve and ordered dinner. The maid disappeared into the kitchen a moment later.  
  
Laguna was still watching her when the innkeeper returned with his food and an apology for the wait. Laguna waited until the man had put his food down and asked, "If I may, Innkeeper, who is that woman with the wolf?"  
  
The innkeeper glanced at the person his barmaid was serving dinner. "Her? She is a traveler, like yourself, who is on some sort of mission to kill some beasty in the woods north just north of here. She's been here about a week. Why do you ask, Sir Knight?"  
  
Laguna shrugged. "I was simply curious, is all. She is very unusual."  
  
"Indeed," the innkeeper said, "and my profits have tripled because of her." He chuckled to himself and walked away.  
  
Laguna nodded and proceeded to eat. The stew was rich and filling, wonderfully spiced, and cooked just right. The bread was warm and soft, and the cheese deliciously sharp.  
  
As he finished and sat drinking his water, he turned his thoughts to home, and his parents and Gerek. He hoped they were well. He began to dream about the day he would return, bringing with him stories and honor, and trinkets from his travels.  
  
Laguna was so wrapped up in his musings that he didn't notice the woman standing next to his chair until she said, "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
Laguna snapped his head up, blinking at her in surprise. Recovering quickly, he answered, "Certainly. Can I help you?"  
  
The woman sat down and spoke, "Maybe. You're a paladin, right?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Indeed I am, Miss."  
  
"Are you on any urgent quests at the moment?"  
  
Laguna was puzzled, and it was reflected in his response. "No....why?"  
  
"Well, frankly, I could use some help. Wolf--" she gestured to her furry canine companion, "--and I were hired to clean out a nest of bugbears and retrieve a stolen item. I've spent a week scouting the situation out, and to be honest, eight bugbears is a bit too much for me and Wolf to handle on our own. I was wondering if I could enlist your aid, paladin. I'm willing to split the pay with you. Whaddya say?"  
  
Laguna's heart jumped. Here was a chance to prove himself. Careful to not let his face reveal his eagerness, her replied, "I would be honored to help you, Miss."  
  
She nodded, half to herself. "Good. Do you want to discuss plans now or go over them in the morning? Regardless, we leave two hours before midday."  
  
Laguna, in the middle of biting back a yawn, responded, "Tomorrow would be better."  
  
"Very well. In the morning then. Goodnight." With that, she turned and walked toward the stairs, Wolf at her heels.  
  
Laguna drained his glass and followed her example, going up the stairs to bed. 


	3. Chapter Two:Bugbears and Touchy Subjects

Chapter Two  
  
Laguna yawned and rolled out of bed the next morning. He dressed and headed downstairs to the common room. The woman was sitting down already, eating breakfast. Wolf was lying at her feet, tearing at a chunk of meat. Laguna walked over and pulled out a chair. Before he could sit down, the woman stood. "I realized this morning that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jea Kinnaran, ranger/druid," she said, holding out her hand for a handshake.  
  
Laguna took her hand, but not to shake. Instead, he kissed the back of it as if she were a noble woman. "I am Laguna Kimsteed. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Jea."  
  
Taking her hand back, she responded, "Likewise--but its just Jea. No title."  
  
"Very well." Both sat down and Laguna ordered breakfast.  
  
While he ate the ranger outlined their mission. "The bugbears are laired up in a cave in the heart of the woods. They occasionally come near the road in a hunting party. As near as I can tell, there are eight bugbears: five male, three female, no young." She explained the layout of the cave, bugbear sentries, and the path they'd be taking.  
  
Laguna asked, "Tell me, Jea, is there a chance of having to camp outside?"  
  
Jea shrugged noncommittally. "Depends. If all eight bugbears are in the cave, probably not. If we have to wait around for any of them to return, then probably."  
  
Laguna nodded and said, "I'm going to get my saddle bags. Could you have the stable boy get my horse ready?"  
  
She nodded her ascent, and he went upstairs to get his immediate necessity items. The rest he left. He informed the innkeeper they would return that night or the next day for the rest of their stuff.  
  
Outside, Jea had his horse and Wolf. He slung the saddlebags on and mounted. Jea, who apparently had no mount, thanked the stable boy and left the innyard at a trot, Laguna close behind.  
  
She led him northeast of town on the road for about two hours, before angling to a path in the woods heading north. Laguna had to slow Furret to a walk because of the perils of the trail: roots, branches, and holes. After another hour of traveling, Laguna began to get uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"So, Jea, who hired you to kill these bugbears?"  
  
The ranger slowed so he could catch up a little. "Oh, a guy a week up the road named Baron Chamberpot. A courier was delivering the necklace he ordered for his daughter's birthday and was captured somewhere on the road by bugbears. The Baron wanted his stuff back so he hired the first adventurer brave enough to do it--me. He's paying me a fee of 1000gp for the job. But, like I said before, because you're helping, you get half. It's only fair."  
  
He nodded and was about to open his mouth to respond when she commented, "Ya know, you don't act like the paladins I've run into before."  
  
"Oh?" he asked. "How so?"  
  
"Well, for one, you're a lot nicer. Second, you're intelligent. Third, you have a personality. Fourth--"  
  
Laguna started laughing. "Okay! I get the picture! Oh, gods!" he chuckled. Then he sobered. "However, these individuals don't sound a lot like paladins. They sound more like cavaliers--in need of demotion."  
  
She laughed. "That's putting it mildly--but I wouldn't worry about it. It's not likely that we'll run into them. Basically, though, that was why I left my party--those gods be damned paladins."  
  
Laguna frowned. "If we ever have the sorry misfortune to run into them, I think I might have to teach them a lesson on being paladins. My master would probably have them whipped."  
  
Jea smiled in amusement and asked him about his home and family. He launched into a description of his parents, their horse farm, his teacher, and his childhood. She listened raptly, highly interested in the wonders of his boyhood. "What about you?" Laguna asked a little later.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There must be a story of some sort behind you. Like: how did you and Wolf meet? It's not everyday you see a woman with a wolf. Or, where are you from?"  
  
She shrugged. "Wolf and I have been Life-Friends since we were three weeks old. My particular village has a special ritual for it. He and I have the same birthday and the ritual is actually a spell that binds our life-forces together--basically we will live until the same moment. It extends his life and shortens mine. They use it mostly on half breeds." She gestured to her slightly pointed ears and elf-like features. "He and I are the best of friends though," she added, as if to hide her bitterness.  
  
Laguna heard it though. However, he didn't have time to answer. Wolf had stopped dead in his tracks, and snarling warningly. Both of them halted. Jea cocked her head to one side, listening.  
  
Laguna dismounted and drew his long sword. "What is it?"  
  
Jea pulled out her mace. "Animal of some kind--angry." She pointed to their right. Less than a few seconds later a huge animal burst onto the path, squealing.  
  
It was a wild boar. It looked at the two people, beady red eyes peering at them between two cracked, yellow tusks. Saliva dripped to the ground as it stared at them in madness.  
  
Laguna spoke quietly. "Can you calm it down, Jea?"  
  
She shook her head tightly. "No. I tried. It's insane. Something spooked it. We'll have to kill it..." The ranger frowned.  
  
The boar attacked them, still squealing. The paladin swung his sword in a large arc, striking the animal's shoulder deeply. It screamed and raked his armor with its tusks, bruising him.  
  
Grimly, Jea brought down her mace in a heavy arc on the boar's head. However, even the large dent in its skull didn't fell the pig.  
  
Wolf leapt onto the thing's back, tearing a huge chunk out of its neck. The boar squealed in rage and turned its head around to try to rip into Wolf. Laguna, seizing the opportunity, thrust his longsword at the boar's exposed throat.  
  
He got lucky. The sword slid into the boar's throat, slicing its windpipe and veins cleanly. With a final shriek, it collapsed died, collapsing to the ground.  
  
Laguna pulled his sword out and proceeded to clean the blade. The ranger inspected the boar. "Hmm..." she mused.  
  
"What?" Laguna asked curiously.  
  
"Look at this." Jea pointed at an infected gash in the boar's side. "We cause that. My guess is those bugbears. We'd better press on. We're almost there."  
  
Laguna went to remount his horse and the group started out again. Roughly a half an hour later, Jea stopped again. "We need to go on foot from here. Your horse makes too much noise."  
  
He nodded and slipped down off of Furret's back. The ranger stopped him from tying his horse up. "May I? I don't want him to be trapped if the bugbears find him."  
  
Laguna nodded again and Jea whispered into Furret's ear. Smacking the horse's rump, she sent him off into the woods. She motioned for Laguna and Wolf to follow her.  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached the bugbear lair. They peered through the trees. Three of the males were outside. They were large and very muscular, standing over seven feet tall. Their hides ranged from light yellow to yellow brown, and their nasty, coarse hair seemed to vary from brown to brick red. Their eyes were greenish white with slitted red pupils, and their wedge shaped ears rose from the tops of their heads. And of course, they had mouths full of sharp fangs.  
  
Two of the males stood next to the cave entrance and the third was swinging his short sword at the air a dozen feet away. Laguna looked at Jea and made a charging motion with his hand, silently asking a question. She nodded and held up three fingers. --Good,--Laguna thought, biting back the taste of evil he felt. --On the count of three then...--  
  
One finger. Two. Three! Laguna, Jea, and Wolf charged out of the woods at the bugbears, taking the hideous beasts by surprise. Laguna rushed the lone bugbear, while Jea and Wolf attacked the two at the cave entrance.  
  
The paladin swung with all his might and felt his sword shear through flesh and bone as he aimed perfectly and lopped the monster's head off. Blood spurted and the head flew a good 20 feet before bouncing to a stop. He whirled to aid his friends.  
  
Jea raised her mace to club the bugbear in the face while Wolf hamstrung him. The beast went down with a strangled cry of rage, swinging futilely at the ranger woman with his club.  
  
His aimed seemed good, but she sidestepped his swing just as Laguna joined her. He swung his sword, but missed.  
  
Wolf decided to go after the third beastie and keep it busy while the two people got rid of the second bugbear. Wolf charged at it, trying to hamstring it, but the monster dodged and Wolf went head over heels into the dirt.  
  
Laguna and Jea felled the second bugbear in time to turn and see Wolf go flying nose over rump. The last beast charged them and Jea swung her mace so hard that when she hit its skull, the bone was shattered and bugbear brains splattered all over the place.  
  
"Nice swing," Laguna commented. "How many more were there, again?"  
  
"Five," she responded, wiping the gore off of her mace with a bugbear tunic. "And here they come," she finished, pivoting to face the cave entrance.  
  
Laguna could hear the growling shouts of the other monsters coming down the dimly illuminated tunnel. He stood next to the ranger in the entrance, preparing to swing.  
  
Ten minutes later, he had learned what most people learn about bugbears- -they lack any and all common sense. Eight dead bugbears and only some minor bruises on the three of them.  
  
He and Jea investigated the cave, searching for the necklace lost by Baron Chamberpot's courier. Jea was rummaging through the last pile of junk before she was victorious in the search.  
  
"Found it!" she exclaimed, holding up the leather pouch.  
  
"Good," her companion replied. "Can we get out of here now? This place stinks. Bad."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They left the cave and hiked back down the trail a ways. Jea whistled and Furret came trotting up a moment later. Laguna remounted and they continued down the trail.  
  
This time, their pace was relaxed and ambling. They talked, slowly getting to know each other better. Unhurried as they were, it took them much longer on the return trip. In fact, they were still in the woods as it began to get dark. Jea looked around and remarked, "Gee, do ya think we should find a place to camp?"  
  
Laguna looked up through the canopy at the darkening sky. "Yeah, we probably should stop. Do you know of a clearing or something?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure do. This way."  
  
The ranger woman took him on a side path to a clearing. There they set up camp. Jea started the fire and Laguna gathered a surplus of firewood.  
  
The woman reached into her red velvet bag and pulled out food. Looking at Laguna, she asked, "Did you bring food, Laguna?"  
  
The knight shook his head. "No, I didn't."  
  
Jea smiled in amusement as she divided the food in half. "Here. I'll share." She handed the food to Laguna. "Eat."  
  
He thanked her profusely, but she waved it off. After they ate, Jea looked at Laguna. "So, do you want first watch, or do you want me to take it?"  
  
He tilted his head at her. "There is no need for you to lose a night's rest. I can stay awake. One night's sleep lost won't affect me."  
  
She looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What?! No, no. I'm not a helpless female. I can take care of meself, Pally-Boy. I don't need the likes of you trying to lead me by the hand. I was adventurin' before you was old enough to shave."  
  
Laguna did not understand her sudden hostility. He was, after all, trying to be nice. "It's no problem. I don't mind."  
  
Jea stared at him, her temper coming to a slow boil. "I said I don't mind taking a watch. I do it all the time. Now, which watch do you want?" she snarled.  
  
"Miss Jea, I must insist on taking the whole night's watch. You seem tired, and I need to practice anyway."  
  
She eyed him. Then a light bulb came on. "Oh, I get it. Yer afraid I'll slit yer throat while ya sleep. Fine, then. Don't sleep. But you better not try anythin'. Wolf and I both sleep with one eye open."  
  
He responded, "It is not that I fear you. I simply don't feel tired tonight, and you look like you could use some rest. And do not worry. I will not harm you. I am a paladin. You have my word.  
  
As she crawled into her blankets, she muttered, "Bah! I trust the word of a paladin even less than the word of an assassin who's a dark elf." Wolf curled up next to her, whining softly.  
  
Laguna blinked, then started cleaning his equipment to banish the confusion he felt. He spent the night training, working hard to improve his skills. 


	4. Chapter Three: Traveling Companions

(A/N: I've gotten some interesting reviews about the ranger's obvious distrust of Laguna. Trust me, the reasons will soon be made clear….  
  
Wolf: Define soon, Boss.  
  
Shut up.)  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
Laguna was stirring up the fire when Jea rose. Wolf disappeared into the woods while she washed her face and hands, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
She straightened and reached for her towel to dry her face. Her eyes narrowed and she picked up her bow. She nocked an arrow and fired, the missile coming very close to Laguna's leg. He almost thought she'd missed and was going to try and kill him—until he heard the squeak form the arrow's true target; a rabbit.  
  
The half-elven woman walked over and picked up the animal. Holding it up near his face, she asked, "Hungry?"  
  
Blinking, he nodded. She skinned, gutted, and spitted the rabbit with casual efficiency. Within fifteen minutes it was done. Jea pulled it off and carved it up.  
  
"Here ya go, paladin. Eat up. When you're finished, we break camp." She handed him a chunk of the meat, taking some for herself.  
  
He took the rabbit. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Jea looked at him with mixed emotions: surprise, and something else, so fleeting neither could identify it. "Ya know, you're not so bad, Laguna. You're the first person to ever thank me for anything…in my entire life. I've never once gotten any thank yous—'til yesterday." She grinned at him "And I want to thank you for helping me with those bugbears. I 'preciate it."  
  
Then she turned back to eating, not saying anything for a very long time, remaining silent until the three companions and Furret had reached the town.  
  
They returned to the inn to gather up the rest of Laguna's things and to pay their bills. As they began to leave town, they noticed children imitating the two strangers; the boys as knights, the as ranger women—and some as both, commanding their "wolves" to act as lupine warhorses.  
  
The duo held back their laughter until they were out of the town. Then they burst into giggles, laughing until tears came from their eyes. Jea, gasping for air, remarked, "That was one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen…"  
  
Laguna chuckled. "I know! That was like some very weird cross between the two of us! Imagine that—"  
  
"—a knight who talks to animals and trees?" she finished, giggling again.  
  
It seemed that the argument over the previous evening's watch schedule was forgotten. The group traveled north to Baron Chamberpot's manor, the unique friendship between the paladin and the ranger growing.  
  
The trip to the baron's was uneventful, but it took eight days. When they finally reached the manor town, the friendships were firmly cemented, though neither would actually admit it.  
  
The manor town was little more than a large village. There were a few more merchants than the last town, two inns, and a tavern, and more houses much closer together. On the hill at the end of the town was what could only be Baron Chamberpot's manor house.  
  
It was a large, well made, expensive mansion, with large iron gates and a stone pathway. The group approached it, the ranger woman eager for her reward. A guard blocked the gates.  
  
"State your name and business!" he declared in a superior tone.  
  
Jea shrugged. "The Baron sent me on an errand a couple of weeks ago, and I've come back to collect my fee."  
  
The guard sneered at her. "Why would his Grace be stooping to hire backwoods gutter trash like you? I'm afraid I can't let a ruffian wild woman in—especially with that disgusting animal that will probably make a mess on the—"  
  
Jea growled softly, and reached out to grab the front of the man's tunic. Lifting him off the ground, she said quietly, "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. You are going to let me in or I'm gonna split you up the middle and use your innards for bowstring. Now, are you goin' to be a good little boy and let me in, or will I have to inform the Baron that he needs to hire a new gate guard—one with the manners his momma taught him?"  
  
The man squeaked and hurriedly opened the gate. Jea stalked through, Wolf on her heels and the paladin close behind. When she knocked on the door, a stuffy elven steward answered. Recognizing her, he led them inside. Looking down his nose at them, he said, "His Grace has been expecting you. Please follow me."  
  
The elf led them to the house's great hall, and left them at the door. Jea marched boldly into the room and Laguna followed. Seated in the high- backed chair was a man in his 70's with wisps of fluffy white hair, round cheeks, and twinkling eyes. He greeted the trio warmly. "Hello. Welcome back, ranger. I assume you were successful?"  
  
Jea nodded and pulled out the leather bag she'd recovered. "I believe this is it, Your Grace?" She handed it to the baron.  
  
The old man took it eagerly and opened it to inspect the contents. Dumping the necklace into his palm, he smiled gleefully. "Thanks to you both. I was afraid I would not be able to give my daughter her birthday present! The note with my seal is on that table. Give it to my steward and he will give you your reward. I must go now. Have a nice journey! Good luck!"  
  
Baron Chamberpot disappeared out into the hall, leaving Laguna, Jea, and Wolf alone. Laguna commented, "Ya know, I think that necklace was worth three times what we're getting paid…."  
  
Jea snorted and picked up the afore mentioned paper, motioning to her friends. They left the room and ran into the steward. The ranger handed him the slip of paper. "If you could divide the money equally into to bags, I'd appreciate it."  
  
The elf looked at her arrogantly. "As you…wish…" he said distastefully.  
  
He disappeared and reappeared with two sacks of money. He waited while the ranger counted the coins, then escorted the trio and their reward to the front door.  
  
Once back on the evening streets, Laguna looked at his companion. She glanced back. She shifted nervously, before asking quietly, "Say, Laguna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Listen, if you don't mind, maybe we could travel together for a while. I'm kinda bored—and well, it's been a while since I've had any friends besides Wolf. Whaddya say?"  
  
Laguna's face broke into a relieved smile. "Sure. Shall we hit the inn?"  
  
Jea grinned back. "Sure. C'mon."  
  
They took rooms at the nicer of the two inns, and ate in the common room, earning stares from several locals.  
  
Laguna trained for several hours in his room before going to bed. He woke early the next morning feeling well rested. Rising to wash and dress, he decided to go shopping for a better sword. He knocked on the ranger's door and informed her of his plans.  
  
Jea nodded and spoke. "I'm gonna pick myself up some supplies today. How about we meet back here in two hours?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you then, Jea." Laguna waved and skipped away.  
  
Out on the streets, Laguna hunted for a blacksmith. He found one; a large, burly man with arms of corded muscle, wavy black hair, and a spotted leather apron.  
  
"Excuse me, Good Smith," he said.  
  
The man looked up. "Can I help you?"  
  
Laguna nodded. "I'm looking for a new sword. This one," he said, pointing to his bronze weapon, "isn't up to the wear and tear."  
  
The smith rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let me think…" He looked through his wares, pulling out various swords and putting them on the table. After pulling out a dozen or so blades, the smith said to Laguna, "These are my better swords, Sir Knight. Would you like to look through them?"  
  
Laguna smiled. "Thank you." He began to search through the pile, looking for one with the right feel. He found it near the bottom, a simplistic steel weapon with a well-made blade and leather grip. "How much?" he asked.  
  
The smith eyed the weapon. "250gp."  
  
Laguna saw the man's gleaming eyes—he wanted to haggle. "75," he commented, countering the ridiculously high offer with a ridiculously low one.  
  
"200," the smith returned.  
  
"100," Laguna offered.  
  
"175."  
  
"125."  
  
"150." The blacksmith said it with a note of finality. Laguna grinned. That was more like it.  
  
"Deal," he said shaking the man's hand. Laguna counted out the gold and gave it to the smith, taking his new sword.  
  
He spent the remainder of the two hours stocking up on basics and supplies. Food, flint, and tinder, as well as maintenance items for his equipment.  
  
Laguna returned to the inn, and after hunting for Jea for ten minutes, he found her in the stables, grooming two horses. One was Furret, the other was new. It was a dark, solid chestnut stallion, without a single trace of any other color on him. Laguna, who'd been raised on a horse farm, realized that Jea had chosen a mount who was sturdy and fast, as well as strong.  
  
"Nice horse," he commented mildly. She whirled in surprise.  
  
"Laguna! I'm sorry; I didn't hear you." She pointed to the chestnut. "His name is Lifeblood…Ya think he's a nice horse?"  
  
Laguna came over to inspect him a bit closer. "Yeah. He's got good breeding. Where'd you get him?"  
  
Looking around nervously, she murmured, "I've had him for a couple of years. I just had him stashed. Right, 'Blood?"  
  
The horse whickered and butted her with his head. She scratched absently behind his ears and asked, "Ready to go, Laguna?"  
  
"Yeah. I've gotten everything I need. You?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go then." 


	5. Chapter Four: Grease and Nightmares

1 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
They got to the edge of town and looked at the road. It branched and went off in three different directions. Jea looked at her companion. "Which way, Pally-boy? It's your journey, not mine."  
  
Laguna thought for a moment, and, upon coming up with nothing, pointed randomly at the northwest going fork. "That one, I guess."  
  
"Okie-day."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The first several nights of the trip were uneventful. They would travel until twilight, and camp out on the roadside at night. When they set up camp, Jea would fix their dinner—sometimes rations, sometimes animals brought down by sling or bow during the day. Laguna would ofttimes clean his equipment or practice his skills, keeping both fine tuned in case of a fight. After dinner, one would roll into their blankets while the other took first watch. Halfway into the night, they would switch off. And so they fell into a pattern.  
  
On the eleventh night, during Jea's watch, she heard a noise. Shaking the paladin gently, she hissed, "Wake up and get your sword. We've got company."  
  
Laguna was on his feet in an instant. Grabbing his sword, he moved to the ranger's side. Wolf stood there too, growling softly. "What is it?" Laguna asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Not quite sure. Noisy, whatever it is."  
  
"Guess we wait, huh?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
They didn't have to wait long. A few scant seconds later, several dozen short, squat humanoids and half a dozen taller ones came pouring out of the woods. The short humanoids were goblins, and stood roughly four feet tall, with green brown skin. And, of course they were screaming foul obscenities at them.  
  
The larger six caught Laguna's attention. They looked like hyena men without tails, standing roughly seven feet tall. He recognized them from a book he'd read once. These were gnolls. They seemed to be urging the goblins on. Laguna could taste the evil in the air. It rose like sour bile in his throat.  
  
He and the ranger slashed and hacked at the mini-sized goblins; he in an attempt to get to the bigger gnolls, which were, to him, a bigger threat than the goblins; she because she wanted to go to sleep.  
  
Wolf fought at his mistress' side, laying about him with fangs and claws, felling several goblins at a time. Jea would take two swings and knock goblins like bowling pins, taking them out four and five at a time.  
  
One of the goblins rushed forward to hit Laguna, and in its eagerness, slipped in mid-swing in a patch of grease from the previous evening's dinner. He spun wildly around, cutting down six of his fellows before falling and landing on his own sword.  
  
The action cleared Laguna's path to the gnolls. Biting back the taste of evil, he charged them, screaming. The first gnoll went down in a second, and the next barely managed to block in time.  
  
His second swing cut through its middle. With a gurgle, it slumped to the ground. The other four gnolls advanced on him and he fought in a flurry of blades and blood.  
  
As the last gnoll fell, Laguna turned to aid his friends—in time to watch the second comical mishap of the evening. Nine or ten goblins were left and in their excitement to try and surround the ranger and Wolf, one of them tripped on a fallen comrade—causing a domino effect for all. Unfortunately, the ground was littered with fallen goblins' weapons, and they managed to skewer themselves on the blades of dead allies.  
  
Laguna and Jea stared at each other in surprise—for about 30 seconds. Then they started laughing at the comedy of the situation. Tears of mirth streaming down their faces, they kicked, dragged, and threw the bodies into the woods.  
  
Jea shook her head. "That was really funny! Did you see those goblins?!" she laughed as she reseated herself by the fire.  
  
Laguna chuckled as he settled down next to her. "I can't believe it! I think the goblins killed more of each other than we did!"  
  
"I'd say this calls for a celebration, eh, Laguna?" Jea asked, reaching into her Bag of Holding.  
  
"It certainly does." He watched as she pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups.  
  
They spent the last few hours off the night drinking and talking. The next day both were slightly tipsy and feeling very good.  
  
That evening, they camped out like normal, Jea taking first watch, and Laguna second. Jea woke him a little after midnight for his watch and crawled into her bed wearily, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Laguna leaned back against the rock near the fire, staring into the sky. He had just began spotting constellations when he heard a noise.  
  
Looking around, he heard the sound again. It was a whimper of pure terror, almost human in its sound.  
  
The moment he thought that, he whirled to look at the ranger. She was tossing in her sleep, muttering loudly.  
  
"….No…….Watch…..to your left!……………..Careful! Its—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jea's eyes snapped open and she screamed in absolute fear.  
  
Laguna immediately went over to her. She sat there, panting, trying to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat to normal levels, still confused and disoriented.  
  
Putting both hands on her shoulders, Laguna shook her gently. "Jea! What's the matter? Wake up!"  
  
She managed to regain control. "I'm….sorry, Laguna. I…I…just had a….nightmare—nothing new. I had thought I was rid of them. Guess not." She shrugged off his hands and reached for her bag.  
  
Laguna prayed to his god, Goku, to help the ranger over come whatever was causing her nightmares. If the god heard, however, he did not answer.  
  
He glanced over to Jea again. She had pulled out a flask and was taking a large swig. "Drinking isn't the way to get rid of your problems, you know," he reprimanded gently. "It doesn't give you any permanent help."  
  
She grimaced. "It's not booze. It's an herbal tea that calms my nerves and helps me sleep. I only use it when I have nightmares."  
  
The ranger woman did not sleep however. She sat up staring into the flickering flames of the fire, and Laguna could see the demons of her past flit across her face as she warred with them. 


	6. Chapter Five: A Creaky Priest

A/N: Laguna's deity's name might come as a weird shock, but the name wasn't planned. We just needed to call his god something, and that was something we could remember. Enjoy the read, hope you don't laugh too hard, and please review!!! ^.~ /"  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear and the two traveled onward. A little after midday they reached a city.  
  
Inside the city, the group sought rooms at an inn, The Yellow Necromancer. After getting the rooms for the night, Laguna turned to Jea. "I need to go to my church and pray. I will see you later for dinner?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "About five-ish?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya later!"  
  
Laguna went back out into the streets. After spending a good 45 minutes asking directions, he finally found the church of Goku.  
  
It was a large white stone building with statues of the god in his various guises out front. Inside, there was a small anteroom adjacent to the main prayer room. The prayer room was a large, empty room for people to pray, meditate, and think.  
  
Laguna settled himself to pray. It had been a while since he'd been in a temple to his god. After 20 minutes of prayer and meditation, he stood to deposit some money in the tithe box. A lone priest of Goku was sweeping the floor. He looked up at Laguna and a smile quirked across his features.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir Knight?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
He was confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
  
The little old man apologized. "Forgive me. I was inquiring on whether or not you are on any quests at the moment."  
  
Laguna laughed. "Oh! No, Father, I am not. Why? Do you need my help?"  
  
The priest looked overjoyed. "Please, Sir Knight! The Head Priest will want to see you! Please follow me."  
  
He led Laguna down a maze of corridors to the Head Priest's office/quarters. Once there, he knocked respectfully on the door.  
  
"Yes? Come in," came a querulous old voice.  
  
"Holy Father," the priest said, "I have found a paladin of our church willing to help us." He pushed the door open and ushered Laguna in.  
  
Laguna got his first look at the Head Priest. It was a nasty shock. The man's age was indeterminable—he looked like he'd been around for over an aeon. He was gaunt to the point of being emaciated, and his white gray skin was stretched over his bones, like paper over wood. He was almost bald, a few wisps of white hair sticking out all over the place. Most of his teeth were rotten or missing, and his eyes protruded from his sockets like some kind of bug.  
  
Laguna didn't know whether to want to laugh, cry, or scream. However, he managed to keep hold of his self-control. "My name is Laguna Kimsteed, Father. You are in need of my help?"  
  
The Head Priest looked at him gravely. "My son," he said in a rasping voice, "the task is one of utmost danger. Since you are willing, I will explain it to you.  
  
"About 300 years ago, in the Forest of Phostwood, to the north, there was a holy monastery to Goku. A holy relic—a necklace of jade prayer beads—was enshrined there. However, about 200 years ago, contact with the monastery ceased. It was as if it was wiped from the face of all existence.  
  
"The relic," he croaked, "also vanished, and though many searchers were sent, none ever returned. And so, it was assumed that the relic was destroyed too. However, I believe it is still there. I have been trying to recover it since I became a priest. Will you help me?"  
  
Laguna was thinking,—Since he became a priest? Another words, since it went missing?— He replied, "Of course, Holy Father. I will help you."  
  
The old man was very nearly overcome with joy. He spent the next ten minutes babbling his thanks to Laguna—going even so far as to hug him fiercely. The other priest finally managed to lead the paladin out, apologizing for the Head Priest's reaction.  
  
Laguna was relieved by the time he got to the street. Looking at the sun(set), he realized he had about half an hour before he was supposed to meet Jea at the inn. Hoping it wouldn't take him as long, he set out, hurrying back to The Yellow Necromancer. 


	7. Chapter Six: Thief, or Specialist?

1.1.1 Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Jea spent most of the afternoon restocking supplies at the marketplace. About four, she and Wolf returned to the inn. As she walked into the common room, a dark skinned elven woman with silvery hair and amber colored eyes bumped into her. "'Scuse me…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ba-reau Ambermist couldn't believe her luck. The welled dressed half elf woman had a fist sized gem in her pocket. Ambermist apologized for "bumping" into her and start to walk away.  
  
However, a menacing growl stopped her. Looking down she stared into the yellow eyes of a wolf. There was a voice behind her. "Alright, give it back. If you don't, Wolf will bite."  
  
Ambermist swallowed nervously, handing the gem back. The half elf took it and said, "Relax. I'm not gonna call the Guard on ya. Tell ya what. I'm waitin' on someone. Why don't we sit down an' have a drink? I'll buy."  
  
At those last words Ambermist nodded eagerly. She wasn't about to pass up a free drink.  
  
They sat down and the half elf introduced herself. "Name's Jea Kinnaran: ranger/druid." Then she ordered drinks.  
  
"Ba-reau Ambermist. I…deal in the…procurement of hard to get items… Nice to meet you."  
  
The two chatted for about an hour or so, when the door opened and a large blonde man walked in. Jea looked up and waved. "Laguna!"  
  
He turned and came over to the table. Grinning eagerly, like a small boy, he exclaimed, "We have a new quest, Jea! Isn't that cool?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "We do?"  
  
He proceeded to explain the whole quest given to him by the priest. Jea nodded and when he was done, she murmured, "Phostwood, hmm? I heard about that place. The trees there glow in the dark, or so they say…."  
  
Laguna nodded happily. "We leave tomorrow."  
  
The ranger rolled her eyes and said, "Okay." Then she turned to Ambermist. "Would you like to come? We could use someone with your…expertise. There's probably treasure."  
  
Ambermist's eyes lit up as she heard the word treasure. The gears in her head turning, she weighed the risks. After a moment she said, "Sure."  
  
Jea, with that all settled, grabbed the barmaid's sleeve and ordered dinner. Laguna followed suit, and Ambermist decided to go along with it.  
  
They ate dinner and afterwards, went to sleep—all except Ambermist. She decided to get a little work in before bed.  
  
The elf left the inn, moving to the tavern district in the run down part of town, all the while looking for a likely drunk.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. A drunken noble staggered out of the bar down the street. He was in his early twenties, wearing a nice outfit and carrying an ornate sword.  
  
As he staggered towards her part of the street, Ambermist whistled suggestively. He whirled in drunken surprise, blinking blearily at her. She winked seductively. "Hello there," she said, he voice deliberately husky.  
  
"Hey, babe. What's say you an me get a room, eh?" He grinned drunkenly at her. "You look like you could use some company."  
  
Ambermist gave an internal cheer. He'd fallen for it, just like that. What a fool. "Sure. Do you have money?"  
  
Nodding, he led her to an inn, getting a nice room in a better quality part of town. They went up to the room, the elf scheming. In the room, Ambermist noted there was a separate bath room.  
  
Looking at him, she suggested, "Why don't we get a bath first? That way we're more comfortable when we move on to other things?"  
  
Drunk as he was, the noble went along. He dropped his clothes to the floor, leaving his jewelry and sword on the table, and went into the bathroom. She promised to be in in a moment, and, saying that she wanted to surprise him, shut the door.  
  
Grinning evilly, she went through his clothing, finding a pouch of gold and gems. Taking his rings and throwing them in the pouch, she tossed his clothes out the window, and walked out, pouch and sword belt in hand.  
  
—Sucker!—she thought as she returned to the other inn to go to sleep. 


	8. Chapter Seven: HalfOrc, HalfWHAT!

1.1.1 Chapter Seven  
  
Jea rose early the next morning and picked up a horse for Ambermist. Then she readied Lifeblood, Furret, and the new horse, Firefly. Laguna came down to the stables as she was finishing up.  
  
"Morning… Uh, thanks for grooming my horse." Laguna smiled at her.  
  
Shrugging, she finished cinching the saddle. "No problem," she replied, dusting off her hands. "Furret's a good horse."  
  
When she finished, they went in for breakfast, meeting Ambermist in the common room.  
  
After breakfast, they set out. Traveling northeast along the road, the group chatted. The first two days went by without a single problem. They third day, however, they had an unusual encounter.  
  
About noon, they halted their horses at a shout from behind. A lone figure was running up to them. It was a humanoid figure, male, with shaggy brown hair. As he got closer, they realized that his skin had a greenish cast to it, and his incredibly ugly face had a jutting orc-like jaw and brow ridges. —Ah…—Jea thought,—a half-orc. But what's the other half? It's not a human half…—  
  
He was probably the most unusual person any of them had ever seen. Ambermist groaned, recognizing the half-orc. She'd picked his pockets two days before they left town.  
  
The half-orc stumped up to her. Holding out his hand, he grunted, "My money. Give back, thief."  
  
Ambermist thought about feigning shock, but got a better idea. She reached into her cloak like she was looking for the money. Secretly she was taking the coin purse she'd stolen from him (it was empty—she spent the money.), and put a few dozen gold pieces in it. Pulling it out, she handed it to him in resignation.  
  
"Here."  
  
Eyeing her, he sat down and began to attempt to count the money. A few minutes later, after all had realized he couldn't count higher than ten, he asked for help. Laguna just looked at him, but Jea, amused, slid off her horse and counted the money for him.  
  
"You've got 30gp here."  
  
The half orc said, "It match this number?" He pulled out a rumpled piece of parchment and handed it to the ranger. She looked at it.  
  
"No. This says 90gp. You have thirty—you need more."  
  
He glared at Ambermist. "Give money or I kill." He brandished a two handed broadsword threateningly.  
  
Ambermist squeaked nervously. She didn't want to give up all her money. "I…don't have it. I…spent it."  
  
He shrugged. "Then I kill."  
  
The paladin was about to interfere, but Jea jumped in. "I have a solution. You—orc, hang on a second." She looked at the elf. "You don't have his money. Fine. He wants to kill you. I have only one problem with that. He kills you, Laguna here will have to act all noble and kill orc-boy here. They'll wind up killing each other and I'll be a loner with three corpses on my hands. Don't think so.  
  
"I have a better idea." She turned to the half-orc. "Come with us. We're on a quest and there's sure to be treasure. We'll take the rest of what she owes you out of her share."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ambermist cried.  
  
"You heard me. If you want to live, shut up."  
  
The half-orc stared. "Me get to kill stuff?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
His face lit up. "Okay." He pointed to himself. "I Yarū Dumbugg."  
  
The others introduced themselves and they set out again. Just before it began to get dark, they were stopped again. Close to thirty bandits stepped out of the trees, surrounding them on all sides.  
  
The bandit's leader looked at them. "All right, folks. Listen up. Give up the money, the horses, and the girls and we'll let you live." The bandits leered lewdly at the women.  
  
Laguna glared at them angrily, ready to retort. Out of the corner o his eye, he saw Jea reaching into her pack for something. She caught his eye as she flicked something out of her bag at the same time she finished casting her spell.  
  
A large hand of stone appeared above the heads of the bandits in front of them, hovering for about three seconds before smashing down with incredible force.  
  
Upon the sound of the fist hitting the ground, Wolf leapt at another group of bandits. Laguna took the hint and attacked the leader just as Ambermist brandished twin broadswords behind him. Dumbugg grinned wickedly as he and Ambermist attacked the rear bandits.  
  
The fight was short but ugly. In the end, the bandits lay dead all over the road.  
  
Dumbugg, now happy that he'd gotten to kill stuff, kicked one of the bodies in contempt. Ambermist rifled through the corpses, pocketing the coins and gems she found. Laguna wiped his sword off, using a bandit's tunic, and sheathed it, shaking his head as he eyeballed the piles of goo that were the bandits hit by the stone fist.  
  
Jea and Wolf merely waited for everyone to get moving again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: For those of you who were wondering, Dumbugg is Half-Orc, Half-High Elf, and Ambermist is ¾ Drow and ¼ Gray Elf. Laguna, of course, is human, and Jea is just  
  
Half-Elf. Anymore questions, just email me at hayaitoran@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks and have a great day!  
  
Jea 


	9. Chapter Eight

1.1  
  
1.2 Disclaimer: Note, just in case some Japanese or TSR bigwigs read this, I don't own Goku, the Kame-Hame-Ha King, or the world of Greyhawk and anything contained therein.  
  
Dedication: I've been meaning to do this for a while. I just hadn't gotten around to it. I owe this all to my best friend, the most important person in my life. If it hadn't been for him, I never would've even played these D&D sessions, much less written it down. Thanks, Taneka. I love you.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Chapter Eight  
  
Three days later the party reached the edge of the forest of Phostwood. It was late, so they set up camp at the edge of the woods. The group went through their now normal routine, and set up the watch schedule before going to bed.  
  
Ambermist was on watch when the encounter happened. She heard noise, and woke her companions. They stood and armed themselves.  
  
Jea listened for a moment, then began giggling. Laguna asked, "What?"  
  
She continued laughing, pausing only long enough to choke out, "Go spill some grease—that'll take care of them!"  
  
Laguna was the only one who got the joke, and he burst out laughing. "Oh, gods, not more goblins!"  
  
Jea nodded, unable to stop laughing.  
  
Dumbugg looked around. "I get kill stuff?"  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
As the goblins broke through the eerie, glowing trees of Phostwood, Dumbugg, Laguna, and Wolf charged. Ambermist grinned evilly and cast Faerie Fire in a humanoid shape in the midst of the goblins. Jea cast the fist spell again (Demi's Forceful Fist: 3rd level Cleric/Druid spell, Dam. 3d6+Lvl), splattering goblins all over the place.  
  
Several dozen of the goblins, realizing things weren't going their way, panicked and ran. Then the charging trio reached them and attacked with a vengeance.  
  
After chopping through ten or more goblins, the trio succeeded in scaring the rest of the goblins away. They came back to the fire and Laguna caught Jea's eye.  
  
"Darn! No 'slip ups' this time. They all ran before we could find the grease," he complained sarcastically.  
  
Jea grinned savagely. "Oh, what a shame. And I was hoping they'd fall into the fire this time."  
  
They both laughed as they returned to their blankets, leaving Ambermist, and especially Dumbugg, clueless.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning they entered Phostwood. It was a forest of strange trees that, at night, would glow with a strange, pulsing phosphorescence. There were few animals living there, and those that did seemed very timid. The group traveled for several days along the barely visible path, relying on the ranger to guide them in the right direction.  
  
Finally the path opened to a huge clearing in the center of the forest, three days later. In the clearing were the ruins of the monastery. Two cracked, ancient statues of Goku rose to line the pathway between a tangle of ruined walls, crumbled buildings, and overgrown flagstones. The air was unnaturally still and the very clearing gave off a feeling of death and emptiness.  
  
The party explored the clearing carefully. Ambermist scuttled up one of the statues for a better vantage point, warning them away from a giant scorpion that had just finished a meal and was wandering back to the woods. The group found a stairway that descended into the earth in the remains of the main temple building.  
  
They all looked nervously at the stairs before turning to each other. Laguna looked at the ranger. "Well, Jea? What do you think?"  
  
"Let's go down. But let me take care of the horses, okay? Go on down while I put the horses up."  
  
They all dismounted—except for Dumbugg; he didn't have a horse—and gave Jea the reins. Then they descended into the depths below ahead of Jea.  
  
The stairs went down about thirty feet into the earth. They were steep and slippery, overgrown with moss. The deeper the trio went, the stronger a strange and foul odor became. Laguna was fighting the urge to vomit as the taste of evil he'd been feeling became almost overpowering.  
  
At the base of the stairs was a short hallway with a door at the end of it. The ranger joined them a moment later, eyeing the room they were in. "Quaint," she commented.  
  
"Shh…" Ambermist whispered. "I hear something."  
  
They all froze and strained their ears. A strange grunting, snarling, snuffling noise was heard. Laguna loosened his sword, feeling the vicious taste increase. He looked expectantly to Jea, who merely shrugged.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Laguna and Dumbugg leading, they crept towards the door. Before they could get to it, however, it burst inward and a large, hulking shape filled the hall.  
  
The creature, an ogre, was between nine and ten feet tall, with brownish skin with black warty bumps. Its eyes were purple with white pupils, and teeth and claws were black. With its greasy unwashed hair and uncured animal skin clothing, the creature smelled reminiscently of curdled milk.  
  
Laguna roared and swung hard, but missed the ogre. It grinned wickedly and swiped at him with its own club. The stout length of wood connected solidly with his side, and, had it not been for his armor, probably would have broken all of his ribs. As it was, Laguna's mind was fogged over in pain. But he and Dumbugg kept fighting, hacking at the monster for all they were worth.  
  
Jea, not about to be left out of the fight, brought out her bow and began firing arrows as fast as she could. Ambermist, having no bow, and not being able to get close enough to swing her twin broadswords, looked around for something to throw. She spotted some fist sized rocks and began pelting the creature with them. It howled and snarled as it hit Dumbugg with the club at the same instant Laguna cut it down.  
  
Unfortunately, there was a second ogre behind the first, and it charged them too.  
  
Ten minutes later three dead ogres lay scattered about—there had been another in the room—and Jea had used a couple of spells to heal Laguna and Dumbugg. Ambermist had checked the corpses, pocketing the coins she found. Dumbugg, who was angry at the ogres for daring to hit him, decapitated the bodies for amusment.  
  
The room had two doors. One was locked and went floor to ceiling. So that one was out. The group decided to take the door on the far wall. They inspected the hallway beyond. It went straight for a long way, but about ten feet down there was a right branching hall.  
  
They heard more snuffling and snarling from the passage. Turning at the fork, the group found themselves staring down another impossibly long hallway. A row of doors made up one side. Most of the doors were shut, but one, three doors down, was wide open. That's where the ogre had to be.  
  
Laguna and Dumbugg charged into the room with the ogre, taking it by surprise. Within two minutes they had killed it and all five—Wolf included—looked around the room. It had once been a monk's cell. The remains of a bed and a table all that inhabited the room. Dumbugg, uninterested in anything that didn't have to do with fighting and food, chopped the head of this dead ogre as well.  
  
They went and systematically opened all the doors in the hall. They found and killed two more ogres, but not much else. The rooms were all pretty much the same; bare, empty cells.  
  
On the way back to the main part of the hall, Jea stopped. She reached over and hit something on the blank wall. A secret door snapped open under her touch. The party peeked through the doorway. A room that hadn't been opened in years met their gazes. A stairway down was at the far end, but other than that and the dust, the room was empty.  
  
Laguna looked at the others. "We'll come back. Let's go."  
  
They trekked back to the original junction. Then, having no choice, they took the straight route. At the end, near a large, ornate door, the hallway widened.  
  
Jea and Wolf moved up next to Laguna, weapons ready. There was a skittering noise behind the door. As Laguna pushed the door open, the noise became clear. The floor was carpeted with the bodies of squeaking, hungry giant rats.  
  
Upon seeing the rodents, Jea went nuts. She charged through the door, roaring and swinging. Wolf followed, jaws snapping. They were killing rats in any manner they could, from hacking and biting to stomping and kicking.  
  
Laguna and the others paused a moment in confusion before jumping into the fray.  
  
Five minutes, eight rocks, two falls, and six swings later, all the rats were dead.  
  
Jea stood, panting, surveying the dead rodents. Laguna looked at her. "Jea?"  
  
She turned towards him. "Sorry, my friend. I—have a—thing against giant rats." She spat on the floor. "Disgusting, evil creatures."  
  
He nodded. "I understand." He looked around.  
  
They were in a chapel anteroom. In front of them, cracked open, were the large double doors leading to the main chapel. Laguna heard snarling in the room and he crept to the door. Peeking around, he lost his temper.  
  
An ogre stood in front of a shattered alter of Goku, its back to him. The enraged paladin kicked the door open all the way and charged, roaring, at the ogre. It whirled in utter surprise as the paladin closed in.  
  
That fight was very short and ugly. The paladin stood over the fallen ogre, breathing heavily. The rest of the group looked around the room. Large stone benches lined the center aisle. In them were the scorched bones of people, some missing pieces. The walls held a sooty scorching. The large limestone alter was shattered in two or three pieces as if something heavy had landed on it. Gouged into the rock of the floors, benches, and alter were long claw marks, like those of a great cat.  
  
When Laguna recovered his temper and breath, they moved back to the anteroom. There was another door, this one wide open. It went into a short, ten foot hallway with a door at the end and a left turn.  
  
They snuck to this new door. Inside was the dining hall and the kitchen off of that. Three ogres were in the dining hall. To motivate the stupid beasts, Laguna and Dumbugg stood in the doorway, yelling explicatives at them. The monsters attacked.  
  
Jea rolled her eyes. Typical. She watched in mild amusement as her three companions chopped the ogres into little pieces, applauding when a well placed rock, courtesy of Ambermist, hit an ogre between the eyes and killed it instantly.  
  
As her comrades fought the four ogres that had appeared form the kitchen, she heard a noise down the hallway they had not yet explored. Turning, she jerked to the side as the ogre that had snuck up on them swung a huge club. The club whooshed by her and she retaliated with her mace, proceeding to bash the monster's brains in.  
  
Once their scuffles were finished, the party checked out the kitchen. It was like the rest of the temple—deserted and empty. Dumbugg, bored and following his pattern, decapitated all the ogres before they went down the hallway they hadn't checked out yet.  
  
It led to another corridor of monk's rooms, which they systematically searched, and onto a twisting, turning hall. They found several storage rooms off the branching, serpentine hallway. Laguna, of course, pocketed some small, lightweight statues of his deity, Goku. Dumbugg found some mushrooms, and, upon deciding he was hungry, ate them.  
  
Lucky for him, they weren't poisonous. The group kept going until they heard voices around the corner.  
  
Peeking around, they saw the ogres' leader. He was talking, giving orders to two of his flunkies. Laguna motioned for Jea and Ambermist to hang back for a moment as he and Dumbugg marched around the corner to look into the room with the ogres. Laguna shouted at them.  
  
All three turned towards him and Dumbugg. The leader ordered the attack. His two toadies lumbered into the corridor, one behind the other. Laguna prepared to swing, his muscles tense and ready, the foul taste of evil looming in his throat. Dumbugg stood next to him, grinning broadly, glad because he would get to kill something.  
  
Jea snarled, baring her teeth like an animal, as she nocked an arrow and fired. It hit the ogre's shoulder, and seemed to be the signal to attack. Laguna swung in an upper cut, carving deep into the ogre's flesh, sending blood bursting.  
  
Dumbugg yelled obscenities at the ogre as he slashed with his sword, managing a major hit that sliced the ogre's arm off. The beast got in one wild swing before Laguna cut it down.  
  
The second fight went much like the first, except that the monster managed to score a hit on Laguna, drawing blood on his arm.  
  
Dumbugg beheaded the two ogres and looked back into the room with the leader.  
  
Laguna, after inspecting the ash on his arm, turned to look at the ogre leader. Raising his sword, he called, "Come forth, Foul Spawn of Evil, and face me! In the name of the  
  
Kame-Hame-Ha King, Goku, I shall slay thee!!!!"  
  
The ogre leaned back on his heels , shifting his grip on his sword, unamused. He raised one hand, flipping the paladin off, grinning maliciously.  
  
Dumbugg made an obscene comment in ogrish. The ogre, still unruffled, casually flipped off Dumbugg with both hands.  
  
Laguna and Dumbugg looked at each other, and then Laguna turned to Jea. She smiled and stepped forward, exchanging her bow for her mace. The three charged head on, Ambermist and Wolf close behind.  
  
Laguna reached the monster first, striking hard and fast. Jea reached the ogre a split second later, swinging her mace fiercely. The two weapons rent open the beast's armor and scored the flesh. Drawing back his fist, the ogre punched Jea in the chest, his huge fist making a crunching thud as it slammed into her. She staggered backwards, coughing up blood. Dumbugg got in a swing as Jea groped for a healing potion in her pack.  
  
Laguna, now enraged and worried for the ranger woman, attempted to impale the monster on his sword. It didn't quite work that way, but it did cause a lot of damage. He hit the monster a little too far to the right, carving a chink out of the creature's side.  
  
It roared and brought it's sword around to smash him in the side. Laguna landed next to Jea, who had just pulled out a large healing potion. She eyed him briefly, then uncorked the flask. Leaning over, she pried his mouth open and poured the magic liquid down his throat.  
  
Swallowing reflexively, Laguna felt the potion take affect. He struggled to his feet, looking angrily at the ogre. Raising his sword, he charged at the ogre, this time succeeding in impaling the beast. His broadsword skewered the ogre right through the diaphragm. The ogre's eyes bugged out as the life faded from him. He collapsed against the sword and slid limply to the ground.  
  
Laguna wiped his sword off on the ogre's tunic—and something caught his eye on the ogre's hand. It was a ring—a simple silver band with runes inscribed on it. Pulling it off the monster's finger, he turned to check on his comrades.  
  
Dumbugg was busying himself with preparing to decapitate the ogre, humming to himself. Ambermist was poking around the room, looking for riches. Satisfied with their activities, he turned to Jea. She was trying to get to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth. Laguna moved to her side, helping her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, putting one hand to her torso and feeling for broken ribs. Wincing, she cast a medium level healing spell, sighing in relief afterwards. "Yeah, I'm okay, Laguna. What's that in your hand?"  
  
Laguna opened his fist and looked at the ring. It seemed to hum with magic. "Don't quite know what it does. Found it on the ogre's finger."  
  
She raised one eyebrow and then began digging through her bag again. Pulling out a scroll, she said, "Lemme see it."  
  
Puzzled, the paladin handed it over. Holding it between thumb and forefinger, she read the scroll quickly, a burst of magic flaring up between her fingers and the scroll. She grinned and reached out to take his hand. Sliding the ring on one of his fingers, she said, "Wear it. It's a ring of regeneration. It'll help you heal up."  
  
"Awesome!" Laguna smiled broadly.  
  
The group searched the room fully. These had once been the head priest's rooms and were utterly empty. They did notice that the same gouge marks permeated this room too.  
  
After scouring the room and finding nothing, they discussed their options. Dumbugg was easy—he wanted to kill stuff some more. Ambermist was bored; she hadn't seen any treasure yet.  
  
However, Laguna, Jea, and Ambermist scanned over the rough map the ranger had kept of the building.  
  
"Hmm…" Ambermist said. "Looks like the only place we haven't been is in that secret room. We've rummaged through everywhere else."  
  
Jea nodded. "We should probably check there. It has to hold something important—elsewise, why a secret door?"  
  
"Indeed," Laguna commented. "Shall we proceed?" 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
Back at the secret room, the group snuck inside. The room was still empty and the taste of evil in Laguna's throat rose like bile as they descended the spiral staircase. He and the ranger led the way into the lower level.  
  
They stood in a room that glowed with the same pale phosphorescence as the rest of the temple. The gouge marks were even more numerous now, and the evil Laguna sensed seemed to be at the other end of the long hallway in front of them. Seeing as that this was the only way to go, the group proceeded, creeping as quietly as they could.  
  
The hall way incredibly long, close to several hundred feet. It made a sharp right turn at the end, and seemed to open up about 15 feet down that passageway, into a huge room. Laguna and Jea poked their heads into the room, looking for anything moving.  
  
Unfortunately, they forgot to look up. An earth shattering roar shocked the shit out of Laguna Kimsteed as a set of jaws grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him into the room. He staggered backwards, trying to regain his balance, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.  
  
Wolf, Jea, Ambermist, and Dumbugg moved into the room, deciding NOT to be frozen targets and taking stock of their lone opponent.  
  
This monster was about the size of a small horse, not counting the wings. It had three heads: a lion, a black goat, and a red dragon. The forequarters were those of a lion, and the hindquarters those of a goat. It had the wings of a red dragon, and was obviously angry and evil.  
  
"Shit!" Jea swore, her face showing recognition. "It's a damned chimera! Split up folks!"  
  
While Laguna regained his footing, the others scattered, and the chimera attacked again. This time, it attacked Jea, who had launched herself at it as a distraction. It reared up on its hind legs and swatted at her with both paws while its dragon head breathed a stream of fire.  
  
Both sets of claws struck her, one on the arm, the other on the chest, but she managed to avoid most of the fire, escaping with the exception of her left leg.  
  
Defiantly, the fierce half-elven women gave a battle cry and attacked with her mace, ignoring her hideous wounds. Laguna joined her in laying about its heads while Dumbugg and Ambermist hacked at its flanks.  
  
The creature, realizing it was partially surrounded, backed up so it could see its opponents. The dragon head twisted on serpentine neck and took out its anger on Dumbugg, sinking its teeth deep into his torso and shoulder, picking him up off the ground and shaking him.  
  
Dumbugg was then thrown, unconscious, to the floor. Laguna, upon deciding that his less than intelligent friend called for more attention than the monster, wasted his swing in favor of his innate healing ability as a paladin, bringing Dumbugg back to a vague consciousness.  
  
By now the monster was hurt bad enough that it was missing more and more of its attacks. Ambermist continued to carve chunks out of its flank and Laguna was soon back to attacking its heads.  
  
It was Laguna who eventually killed the thing. It screamed one last time in defiance, and breathed a stream of fire at the ceiling as the body collapsed.  
  
For several long moments, the party did nothing except stand there, panting, taking stock of their injuries. Jea hobbled over to Dumbugg's form, casting a healing spell on him. Then she moved to Laguna's side to inspect his shoulder, which was already healing, thanks to the ring.  
  
"Looks pretty good, but lemme help it along a little," she murmured, inspecting the torn flesh.  
  
Laguna stopped her. "It's okay, Jea. With this ring it'll be healed in about 10 minutes. You need to take care of yourself. Those wounds are pretty bad," he said gently, taking her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
After they'd patched themselves up, Jea proceeded to skin the chimera and pull all of its teeth and claws. She tucked these into her bag and moved back so Dumbugg could behead the beast.  
  
Investigating the room, they found the creatures hoard. A pile of gold, gems, and various items met their gazes. Ambermist fell on it with glee, sorting through the pile of treasure. She eagerly helped Jea load the coins into her Bag of Holding. Once all the money had been removed, they took stock of the remainder of the treasure. Laguna looked and found the prayer beads. Next to them lay an ornate longsword that seemed to call to him. Before he could stop himself, his fingers had closed around the scabbard and picked it up. Other than that, all that was there a few potions, some gems, and a scroll. Nothing particularly interesting though.  
  
Further inspection of the room showed that part of the back wall had shattered, revealing a cave beyond. The group snuck into the cave and discovered it was, in fact, a passageway.  
  
They started following the dripping tunnel as it sloped downward. They did not get very far, however. Laguna stopped to ask if his comrades knew where the tunnel went. Ambermist shook her head, not quite sure. When they turned to ask Jea, she was quivering in fear. The ranger woman whimpered, looking around herself in absolute terror. "T—th—this leads…..to…to…the U—U—Und—der—d—d—dark…Can we go back?" Her last question was such a heartfelt, fearful, piteous plea that it shocked her friends. This was the same woman, who, just minutes before had been fighting a vicious monster without a sound of even the slightest hesitation, ignoring grievous wounds. To see her reduced to a quivering ball of fearful nerves was, quite frankly, frightening.  
  
Laguna put an arm around Jea's shoulders. "Yeah. Let's go back. C'mon."  
  
They hiked back out of the tunnel. By the time they got back to the room with the dead chimera, Jea was back to normal. She apologized profusely.  
  
Laguna waved it away. "No problem. I think we've done what we were supposed to do; am I right?"  
  
"Yes." Jea's voice held none of that former quiver.  
  
"Then we should be leaving. Let's leave this desecrated place and return to the city." 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
They returned to the surface and Laguna asked Jea to retrieve their horses. She forced a smile and reached into her bag. Pulling out an ornately decorated crystal egg, she vanished. A few seconds later, she reappeared with the horses.  
  
Without comment (although Ambermist eyed the egg speculatively.), they all mounted and set back out through the peculiar forest. Laguna kept casting glances at the ranger, not entirely sure what had happened in her past to affect her so severely. She had not volunteered the information, and it was against his personal code to pry. The ranger either did not notice his concerned, curious glances, or, if she did, she said nothing.  
  
Dumbugg ambled along, occasionally pausing to pick fungi or berries and shove them in his mouth. Once, he even stopped to pick up some carrion. Ambermist gave him a disgusted look when he offered to share. "No!" she said.  
  
Jea guided them back through the woods over the next few days, lost deep in the thoughts of her past. Though she didn't have any nightmare nightmares, she didn't sleep well, tossing and turning restlessly.  
  
Wolf clung worriedly to his mistress' side, not even going off to hunt for fear of her mental health. He would often whine at one of the others when she was caught in the throes of a particularly bad dream in her troubled sleep.  
  
Ambermist was debating whether or not Dumbugg had forgotten about the money she owed him—he was after all, an imbecile. He couldn't have that good a memory—right? Ambermist could hope.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They were finally out of that creepy forest. Part of Laguna was highly relieved to finally be back on the regular road. Jea had perked up slightly once they had exited the woods, but still wasn't herself.  
  
Their first three days on the road were uneventful, but the fourth day changed all that.  
  
Jea, who was scouting ahead a little bit came cantering back to them on Lifeblood. "We've got company, folks! Six verbeegs heading this way! They're just around the next bend in the road."  
  
Laguna had been wise enough to buy a light lance before they left town, and he pulled it out now, settling into place on Furret's saddle, readying the lance and his body for a charge. The other pulled out their various weapons too.  
  
As they rounded the bend, Laguna dug his heels into Furret, initiating a charge. The verbeeg looked up in fury. The evil creatures were utterly unprepared for his charge and didn't have time to scramble for their weapons.  
  
The armored knight crashed full force into one of the verbeegs, skewering it on the lance tip. Dropping the lance, he drew his familiar broadsword.  
  
By then, the monsters had recovered, and his friends had caught up to him. One of the verbeegs swung at Laguna. Lucky for him, it missed his leg. However, it caught Furret in the chest, gashing lower part of the horse's neck and upper torso before severing the muscles and tendons of his shoulder.  
  
Furret screamed in agony and went down. Laguna was thrown, managing, out of long association with equines, to roll clear and to soften the impact. Bringing his sword up to bare, he blocked another attack. Then he reversed his swing and impaled the giant through the stomach.  
  
His friends were faring rather well. Ambermist's twin broadswords were whirling dangerously as she danced in and out of the verbeegs' ranks, carving slices in the beasts.  
  
Dumbugg had a sadistic grin on his face as he hit the verbeegs with whatever he could—be it sword, head, or fist.  
  
Jea and Wolf were working together, seeking to first disable their opponent and then slay it. Apparently this was working rather well, because two of the verbeegs were already dead.  
  
The group had no problem dispatching the remaining monsters. Laguna, after making sure they'd killed all the monsters, turned to regard his wounded horse. Jea walked over to him and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Laguna?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Laguna asked, trying not to let his emotion show through. Furret had been his horse for close to six years and he had gotten attached to the animal he'd raised from a baby.  
  
The half elven woman knelt next to the horse, laying her fingers upon its neck. Furret whimpered in pain, and Jea shook her head. Turning back to Laguna, she whispered, "I'm sorry…"  
  
Laguna nodded in acceptance, then drew his sword, preferring to end his friend's life quickly rather than let him suffer. When it was done, he prepared to leave, but Jea stopped him.  
  
"Hang on a second, Laguna. I don't want to leave Furret's body here to rot."  
  
Going over to the side of the road, she murmured a spell, making a digging motion with one hand. A large, rectangular hole opened in the ground.  
  
Jea walked back over to Laguna and the horse's body. "Help me."  
  
Somehow, the two people carried the horse over to the grave and placed him in it. Then the ranger cast the spell again, filling in the grave.  
  
They returned to the group. Laguna looked at the two remaining horses. He needed a ride. Ambermist's little mare was too small to carry him alone, let alone both of them. Turning his head, he glanced at Jea and Lifeblood. 'Blood was big enough to carry him, but not quite big enough to carry both.  
  
Laguna sighed and said, "Jea…Can I borrow your horse?"  
  
The ranger woman's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "An' wha' do I ge' ou' o' it iffin I do?" she asked, imitating a Northern Isle Clansman's brogue.  
  
Laguna groaned inwardly, realizing she wasn't going to give in that easily. "Um…well…" He trailed off for a moment, then made a monetary related offer.  
  
Jea shook her head. "Wha' would I be needin' wi' money, Pally-boy? I 'ave more than I need."  
  
Laguna thought for a long moment, but couldn't come up with any ideas. Realizing the possibly folly of what he was fixing to say, he took a deep breath. "Then what do you want?"  
  
She grinned. "Let's say I do you this favor and loan you my horse. You'll owe me a favor in return—of my choosin'. Deal?"  
  
He responded carefully. "As long as the favor does not violate my code, then yes, deal."  
  
Jea shrugged, shook his hand, and gave up 'Blood's reins. Grinning at all, she closed her eyes in concentration. Shaggy, silvery fur appeared over her whole body and a tail grew from her spine. Her face pushed out into a canine muzzle and her pointy ears relocated. A few more minute changes, and another large wolf stood in front of them.  
  
She sat on her haunches, tongue lolling at them in an amused grin. Ambermist burst out laughing as Laguna groaned, realizing he'd been had. A little too late, he remembered that some of the more experienced druids could shape-change at will.  
  
Dumbugg was, of course, lost. He had absolutely NO idea what was happening. In fact he was busy decapitating all the verbeegs.  
  
The crew sat out again for the city. There were no more run ins with anyone, but Laguna spent the next four days feeling stupid, wondering how Jea had managed to sucker him so bad.  
  
She ran ahead of them, acting like a bundle of puppy like energy. She would race forward, then circle around and come up on Lifeblood's heels, yapping. In the evenings, she'd change back and lounge around the fire, thinking.  
  
They at last reached the city of Iie Onamae Ciudad. It was mid afternoon, close to 4:00. The group went to an inn, The Bear and Badger. They snagged two of the nicer rooms; one for the guys, one for the girls.  
  
In the common room, the group discussed plans. Laguna commented, "I have to return this relic to my temple."  
  
Jea looked at him. "I'll tag along. I could use some exercise—and besides, you owe me a favor."  
  
Ambermist laughed. "I have some work to do. I'll be back later."  
  
Dumbugg just drooled on himself. "Hungry."  
  
The group parted ways to do their separate activities. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

1.1.1 A/N: Listen up, folks! This chapter gets a little iffy at the end. No actual detail, but certain things are implied VERY heavily—Another words, if you are under the physical and/or mental age of 13 you should get mum or da's permission, 'cause I donna think yer folks would be to 'appy about you readin' it otherwise…  
  
1.1.2  
  
Second, someone asked earlier why Laguna didn't bitch about the thief…Simple—at first he didn't know she was a thief and even after he found out…Well look at his deity—Haven't you people ever watched DB or DBZ? No offense….  
  
1.1.3  
  
1.1.4 Chapter Eleven  
  
Jea and Laguna walked through town towards the Temple of Goku. They chatted loosely, this being their first chance to truly talk in several weeks. Over the past several months the unlikely friendship between the two had grown, embedding itself into their minds and hearts. Completely comfortable, they ambled along, shoulder to shoulder, discussing everything from Ambermist to the weather.  
  
At the temple, they met up with the same priest sweeping the floor. Laguna held up the relic. "Can I see the Head Priest, Holy Father?"  
  
The old man bobbed his head eagerly. "Yes, Noble Paladin. He will be so happy you've succeeded! He has been pulling his hair out from serious worry since you left! Please, this way!"  
  
Laguna quirked an eyebrow. —Pulling his hair out? Boy, that's no mean feat! I didn't think he had that much hair!—  
  
As they followed the priest, Laguna whispered to Jea, "Wait til you see this old fossil! I swear, he must've been the childhood friend to an elf long since dead of old age!"  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
When they reached the Head Priest's office, Laguna steeled himself to be face to face with the old man and his hideous halitosis.  
  
Inside, it took all of Jea's self control not to burst out laughing. The old guy looked as if he'd put on a few centuries in the past two weeks.  
  
Laguna returned the relic to the old man, and then spent ten minutes trying to pry the old fart off of him. For a walking corpse, he was pretty strong. Tears of mirth welled up in Jea's eyes as she stifled the urge to laugh. The Head Priest thanked him again and again for his help.  
  
Laguna and Jea managed to finally get out of the room and back to the front door. The two managed to keep their composure until they stepped outside. Then they fell against each other, laughing hysterically. They spent five minutes wiping the tears from their eyes and holding their sides.  
  
Jea looked at the paladin. "You weren't kidding, were you? That guy was ancient! Great gods! Ha ha!"  
  
Laguna smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. We should head back to the inn…"  
  
* (Meanwhile:) * * * * *  
  
Dumbugg sat in the common room, staring blankly at the door for a while after his friends left. Then it dawned on him that he was hungry. He grabbed the arm of a passing barmaid. "'Scuse me."  
  
"Yes?" the barmaid, a plain looking woman who was none to quick, said.  
  
"I hungry."  
  
"Well, what would you like?" she asked.  
  
"Want meat."  
  
"We have beef, pork, and chicken."  
  
"Hmm…Bird."  
  
"Alrighty. Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Beer," he replied.  
  
"Okay, be right back." She bustled off into the kitchen.  
  
She returned a little while later with a heaping platter consisting of a whole chicken and a huge mug of frothy beer. As she set the platter down, Dumbugg said, "Sit and eat with? I share."  
  
She giggled. "I wish I could, but I'm on shift." His face fell and she hastily added, "However, I'll be off in about twenty minutes. How about I join you then?"  
  
Dumbugg smiled broadly. "Okay." Then he attacked his plate with relish, polishing off almost the entire chicken in ten minutes, sitting back afterwards and belching.  
  
As he was leisurely drinking, the barmaid returned. "Hey there. Am I still welcome?"  
  
Dumbugg grinned again. "Sure. Have a seat." When she settled into the chair, he introduced himself. "I Yarū Dumbugg."  
  
"And I'm Jun Barabre. Nice to meet you, Yarū."  
  
Dumbugg decided to try and say something nice. "You're pretty," he blurted.  
  
Jun blushed brightly. "Well…I…thank you…"  
  
Dumbugg's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. He decided to say something else to calm himself down. So naturally, he said the first thing that came to mind. "I have a room…"  
  
Now, he meant it as a simple statement of fact, but it didn't come out that way. Jun's eyes were gleaming in the lamplight, and she stared at him with undisguised, blind lust.  
  
"Really," she said huskily. "Can I see it?"  
  
Dumbugg's effort to calm himself was unsuccessful. He swallowed nervously. "…uh…sure…"  
  
They got up and went upstairs. Dumbugg took Jun into the room he was sharing with the paladin. Shutting the door, he said, "See?"  
  
"Mmm—hmm…" she murmured.  
  
It was then that something extraordinary happened. Dumbugg did something he didn't do very often—he got an idea. Looking at the bed, he grabbed Jun and picked her up. Then he threw her on the bed, deciding to make use of its convenience. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

1.1.1 Chapter Twelve  
  
As Jea and Laguna walked back towards the inn, laughing and chatting, a delicious smell hit them in the face. They eagerly inhaled the odor of cooking cuisine, looking for its source.  
  
They found it. It was a nice little restaurant in a modest part of town. Jea looked at Laguna. "Ya wanna stop fer somethin' to eat?"  
  
As soon as she said it, his stomach rumbled loudly. He grinned sheepishly as Jea laughed and commented, "I think I'll take that as a 'yes'…C'mon! I'll buy!"  
  
Chuckling, they entered the restaurant to eat. After gorging themselves on the delicious food, they set out again for the inn.  
  
Back at the inn, their meals caught up with them. They yawned as they entered the common room. Laguna looked back at Jea. "Shall we retire? I don't see the others."  
  
Jea shrugged, biting back a yawn. "Sure. It's been a long day."  
  
They shuffled up the stairs, laughing, chatting, and yawning. The solid friendship they had formed made them able (and want) to poke fun at each other. Jea was teasing Laguna that he had a tendency towards stuffiness (A/N: He does end to e stuffy at times…I think it's that perpetual bug all paladins have up their asses…. ()—much to his indignance. He argued that he wasn't stuffy. "I just act like a paladin should," was his defense. "Besides, you like me and you know it, ranger."  
  
She playfully shoved him into a wall. "Bull. Go to bed."  
  
They had reached the paladin and Dumbugg's room. The two were so busy joking, they didn't hear any of the noise from inside the room. Laguna stuck his tongue out at Jea and opened the door….  
  
Almost biting it off and wishing he hadn't opened the door. He and Jea were given a marvelous view of Dumbugg's bare ass as he and the barmaid went at it. Laguna looked like he was going to be sick and he turned around and walked out. Jea, trying not to laugh, closed the door, and strode over to where Laguna had rested his forehead against the wall.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Jea laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"I didn't need that. I REALLY didn't need THAT," he whimpered. He looked at her in mock agony. "I'm NOT going back in there. Can I stay with you and Ambermist? I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
He looked so pathetic and so pitiful that Jea felt sorry for him. "Sure. C'mon."  
  
She led him down the hall to her room. Opening the door, she made an extravagant bow. "After you, Sir Knight. May I welcome you to your new sleeping chamber?"  
  
Laughing he moved past her into the room. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

1.1.1 Chapter Thirteen  
  
Ambermist departed from the inn, eager to get to work on her job site of choice—the streets. She walked expertly to the tavern district in the lower class portion of town.  
  
Picking a different street this time, she stood in wait for an unlikely drunk near a street lamp. For a whole hour she had absolutely no luck at all. Then, for a long while, anyone she did see were not the drunks she was hoping for.  
  
Finally, just as she was about to give up and leave, her quarry appeared. Two drunken aristocrats exited the tavern to her right. Both were in their mid-twenties, one brunette, the other fair haired. The brunette was bigger, more solidly built than his blonde companion, and far less drunk—in fact, he was only tipsy. The blonde though, was shit-faced. He either leaned on his companion heavily, or staggered independently all over the place.  
  
They spotted Ambermist when she whistled at them and staggered her way.  
  
She smiled coyly at them. "Hey, are you two boys looking for a good time?"  
  
Both men grinned, eyeing her up and down appreciatively. The brunette said, "Sure, babe. We could use a good time and you look sorta lonely."  
  
Ambermist blinked, something unnerving her about the whole situation all of a sudden. She couldn't back out now though. "Well, then, we should find a room, shouldn't we"  
  
The brunette took her by the arm and took the trio to a run down inn a few blocks away. The blonde paid for a room and the group went upstairs. Ambermist began to feel very nervous, her anxiety growing with every step.  
  
The room confirmed her fear. Empty except for the bed and a large table, there was nothing Ambermist could use to hit them with, and, in her eagerness to get out on the streets, she had left her broadswords in her room. —Uh-oh…—  
  
The dark haired man shut the door behind him. Ambermist was trapped. She had to think fast. The blonde had already stripped his clothes and was sitting on the bed. Thinking quickly, she looked at the brunette. That was when she spotted the heavy handled knife he had. She got an idea at that point. As he reached for her, she twisted out of the way and swiped his knife, bringing the heavy handle to bear, right on the side of his head.  
  
His eyes crossed and he collapsed. Ambermist winced—she'd twisted her knee when she dodged. Turning to the guy on the bed, she moved to take care of him. He was so drunk, he hadn't seen his buddy knocked unconscious.  
  
As Ambermist approached the bed, he pawed at her, grabbing at her breasts. By now, Ambermist was pissed and she hauled off and kicked the blonde in the nuts, hearing a VERY satisfying squish.  
  
His eyes bugged and he cried out in pain. But he was still up. Ambermist kicked him again in the balls, harder, and this time he passed out from pain. She proceeded to pound his genitalia into a bloody pulp, feeling very satisfied when she was through. Then she looked at the other man, getting a wicked idea. She stripped him of his clothes and drug him over to the bed, heaving him on top of his buddy.  
  
—There. That's much better.—  
  
Ambermist began rifling through the garments—only to be disappointed. The two drunks had nothing, nothing at all, not even a single coin, or piece of jewelry. Irritated to the point of screaming, she took the clothes and hurled them out the window, before storming out, leaving the door open.  
  
Exiting to the street, empty handed, Ambermist decided she wanted to mug somebody, just to ease her frustration. She made her way grimly to an alley. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hey folks, this chapter is rated NC-17. If yer not 17 don't read it! Gotcha? Good!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Boy, Laguna, that was certainly the last thing I ever expected to see! What about you?" Jea Kinnaran asked her paladin companion.  
  
"Definitely," Laguna replied, shutting the door to the room.  
  
Jea chuckled and flopped on her bed. Laguna looked apologetic. "Are you sure it's okay that I stay in the room with you and Ambermist?"  
  
The ranger sat up and looked at the paladin. He stood uncomfortably, in his armor, clanking from one foot to the other like a sheepish school boy. She smiled warmly at him, earning an answering one. "It's okay, Laguna, really. It's no different than if we were on the road." She waved him over. "C'mon over, sit down, and shed that armor, my friend—you'll feel better."  
  
The paladin sat on the side of the bed and began to take off his armor. He stacked it, albeit a little unceremoniously, and shoved it under her bed. Stretching his tired muscles, he thanked Jea again for letting him sleep in the room.  
  
Jea laughed again as he commented on the old priest from earlier, when they'd been returning a holy symbol to his church. She studied her companion as he laughed. He was remarkably handsome, and his somewhat shaggy hair fell into his eyes, giving him an even more youthful, carefree appearance. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. Jea smiled to herself. Laguna Kimsteed was entirely different from the other paladins she had known. He wasn't an all-brawn-no-brain-holier-than-thou-egotist. Laguna had proven himself, in their first week of travel, to be caring, kind, generous, brave, honorable, and understanding.  
  
—Stop it, girl. If your not careful, you'll end up falling for him!— Jea shook her head. —Snap out of it!—  
  
Laguna had stopped talking and was looking at her in concern. "Are you okay, Jea?"  
  
She blushed. "I'm okay."  
  
"But you're flushed. Are you getting sick?" He reached out and put a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine," Jea murmured, reaching up to pull his hand away. She stopped though when he entertwined his fingers in hers. "Laguna?" she whispered, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
Laguna leaned forward, watching her face to detect a response. Finally, unable to stand the waiting any longer, Jea pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his.  
  
The warmth from his mouth banished in an instant all the years of loneliness she'd endured. She moaned in pleasure and pulled him even closer to her. He didn't resist—if anything, he wanted it as much as she did.  
  
After a moment, they broke apart to breathe. Laguna looked at the ranger guiltily. Jea looked at him in hurt confusion when he blurted, "I'm—I'm...sorry...."  
  
Biting her lip at the sudden stab of hurt she felt, she whispered, "Why? What did I do?"  
  
The younger man shook his head. "I should really have more honor than that. I took advantage of the moment, letting my instincts get the better of my code."  
  
Jea smiled. Even on the verge of what many a man had tried to accomplish over the years, he still thought about honor. Taking a major risk, she buried her face into his chest. "You're not taking advantage of anything, Laguna. Please—you're the closest I've ever been to anyone, and....I...I...." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "....I've been....so lonely....please....I need...." She broke off, hiccuping back sobs.  
  
Laguna pulled her against him back on to the pillows, hugging her close and praying to his god that he was doing the right thing. He smoothed her hair back from her face, rocking her slowly as she cried. He ran his hand softly over her cheek, pushing her hair behind her pointed ears. He was gentle as he touched her...but Jea felt a growing hunger within that she had never before felt. Though his actions were innocent, they were more then enough to cause a great swelling heat within her. His touch was like a thousand electrical sparks which ignited a great heaving pyre of passion and lust.  
  
Jea suddenly became aware of the feverish longing within herself. Laguna was arousing her to new peaks of the word's possible meaning. Her hand moved to his face and began to stroke his cheek. He looked at her with question, yet as he looked into her eyes he paled at the expression. She looked to be a hungry animal as she gazed at him with lust in her gleaming, multicolored eyes. She took his head in her hands and moved him to meet her lips. He was stunned at first, yet soon he began kissing deeply into her mouth. Her tongue caressed his as the two danced within their locked mouths as they passionately kissed. His hands began to travel her body as he ran his strong hands against her sides. She moaned softly against his mouth as he used a strange magic on her. His hands were the instruments of this magic. They could read her mind, knowing exactly where she wanted to be touched and how.  
  
Jea felt his hands wander, slowly making their way to her hips, and, just as slow, work her green tunic off of her torso. Laguna reluctantly pulled from her lips to remove the shirt, then he began to kiss her neck hungrily. He was amazingly in tune with her.. He knew what she wanted, though he didn't know how he knew exactly. He gently traveled down her neck, placing soft kisses and nips along the path. As his lips came to the fabric of her breastband, he grinned devilishly as he glanced upward to her lust filled eyes. He began to nibble at her strap as she giggled lightly. He traveled down her slowly as his lips began to kiss her tight stomach muscles. The muscles danced against his soft lips as he listened to Jea's soft moaning.  
  
Laguna broke from kissing her long enough to throw his shirt to the floor. She watched him, curiously running her fingers over his torso. His flat stomach was lined with muscles of bronze skin. Jea grinned playfully as she let her hand travel his tanned chest, dancing her fingertips over the two darker nipples. Jea giggled lightly as she felt Laguna draw in and hold a sharp breath as the skin hardened under her fingertips.  
  
Laguna shifted positions so that the both of them lay on their sides, kicking away his breeches, now wearing only his briefs. Once he was comfortable, Jea murmured softly into his ear before claiming his lips. He moaned softly into her mouth as he reveled in the dream made real of Jea's kiss. She was a playful girl...Laguna had enjoyed this sense of mischief considerably during their friendship, but he enjoyed it on a whole new level, now that the friendship he so enjoyed had taken on a whole new meaning. She began trailing down his abdomen with a series of kisses and nips to his tender flesh. Laguna found he could barely breath like this...  
  
Jea smiled softly as she ran her index finger along the fabric of his briefs. They glided at the point where flesh meets fabric as delicately as a shadow glides across the skin during the coarse of a warm autumn day. She giggled lightly as she made her way back up Laguna's body, to the lips she had developed a taste for. She slipped a leg over his stomach as she smiled down on him. Laguna grinned as he leaned up to kiss her. The union of their lips was so magical to the two that it was able to stifle any attempt to speak. Words could not be uttered as they took turns kissing their partner—and that is truly what they were. He was not the solitary leader anymore, and she was not the lonely guide. They were equals: friends, allies, partners, lovers....  
  
Laguna smirked devilishly as he put his hands to her back and managed to stealthily switch positions. He grinned deviously as he began ravaging her neck with loving kisses. He paused as his lips came to the fabric of her breastband. His lips lingered there in suspended animation as he glanced up to her deeply blushing expression. Words were not needed—somehow he knew exactly what to do, but didn't, and as Laguna continued nibbling at the fabric and placing kisses so close to the sensitive flesh Jea threw her head back and moaned deeply in pleasure...  
  
Her head was spinning as she felt each sensation—the feel of the cool blankets beneath her meshed with the heat of the moment as Laguna's hot kisses sizzled against her shivering flesh. She became aware of something poking her sharply in the thigh as she moved under Laguna's expert lips. It took her a moment to fully realize what the object was, and as the realization hit her she began to blush crimson. It was so alien to her to imagine that she was the cause for his arousal.. She reached lower more from curiosity then of lust..  
  
He froze as he felt her take him into her grip.. He stared at her in stunned disbelief as he felt her hand slowly explore Laguna in a way she had never imagined. The thin fabric of the cotton briefs did little to shield the heat which transferred from the organ to Jea's hand. She smiled at his features as they relaxed slowly. His eyes slipped shut as he moaned softly from within the back of his throat...  
  
Her eyes fell upon the soft smile upon his lips as he remained in the blissful stillness her touch was somehow able to bring him. As she continued to gently touch him through the thin fabric her eyes never once left his face. Her mind was overwhelmed by her own actions. She drew her lips to his in a light kiss as she continued the slow exploration of this new side to Laguna Kimsteed. He was still in his pleasure induced trance as Jea slowly gripped the edge of his underwear. She hesitantly pulled the fabric away from him, leaving him free to her...  
  
Her eyes were wide as she got her first glimpse at Laguna's shaft. Her eyes moved up from the object of her curiosity back to the face of the young man. He was looking at her now with a soft expression upon his face. A question etched onto his features. Laguna was a virgin, just as Jea was... by allowing her access to all he had he made himself vulnerable to her—should she laugh now Laguna was fully aware he would turn to liquid and sink through the wooden floor underneath. A thousand insecurities raced through his mind as the second lagged onward to an eternity. He searched her eyes for disappointment, yet was astonished to find none whatsoever. She merely smiled and kissed his lips affectionately....  
  
Jea cooed softly as she felt Laguna's lips against her rapidly rising and falling stomach. She moaned softly as Laguna continued to trace little patterns in her skin with his lips. His eyes glanced up to hers in question as she smiled back at him. With trembling fingers he slipped his hands behind her back. Jea was blushing brightly as she felt him pull away the fabric. As the implications of their actions hit them both discovered they were completely unable to ward off the deep red volcanic blush upon their cheeks—yet as Laguna glanced down over her his breath left him...  
  
"You're beautiful..." he gaped as his eyes studied her. Her curves were perfect as he stared in awe at her breasts. Her skin was a soft tan in the light as he tried in desperation to move. She was perfect.  
  
He summoned the will to move and knelt before her on the soft fabric of the bed. He was unsure exactly how he knew what to do, but he did... his face was merely inches from her soft skin as he glanced up to her eyes. She smiled softly as signal that it was alright for him to continue. He slowly lowered his lips to the soft pink flesh of her mounded breast. Jea's eyes went wide as she felt the warmth of his mouth take in the tender flesh. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he continued to suckle and nibble on the sensitive tip of her breast while massaging the second with his free hand..  
  
Jea writhed beneath him in the heats of a new found passion Laguna was somehow able to induce within her. She gasped in air with a frenzied pace as she was aware of his loving ministrations. She was amazed—none had never gotten anywhere near this close to her, yet by comparison to their kisses and loving acts, she could easily isolate her favorite of them.  
  
Laguna drew out the act of lovemaking to its utmost. It was so slow and delicate that it pushed Jea's body to the edge of madness. They were not even to the main event yet, and she was already lost in more pleasure and passion then she ever dreamed. The lust swelled within her as she marveled at the skilled lips of Laguna. He was able to evoke feelings of love, lust, and pleasure that Jea had never come close to realizing. He ran his skilled hands against skin he had never dared imagine before and Jea responded to these new sensations with a pleading moan, begging for him to continue, pleading for him to never stop.  
  
Laguna switched nipples, and his free hand wandered down to her breeches. Nimbly, and with growing confidence, he undid the ties and slid them down her lean, muscular legs with ease. He stroked her thighs and rear with both hands, kissing her again. Jea once again felt something pressing against her leg, and she moved her hand down to touch it. It was his manhood, long, straight, and still hard. Grinning into the kiss, she reached down to grasp his hard shaft.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Laguna let out a groan of wanting, and Jea, realizing that she could bring him to whole new levels of desire with her touch, began to manipulate the engorged organ. He was panting now, his cries still not loud, but steadily going up in pitch, starting with a low gasp and ending in a high trailing off cry.  
  
Finally Laguna Kimsteed could take no more of the sweet torture she was inflicting, and he removed her hand so he could get rid of their last remaining garments, throwing them to the floor in a heap. Then he settled her on the bed, on her back. Spreading her thighs apart, he reached his hand down, and tentatively inserted a finger into her opening. If asked later, he would reply that he was trying to give her pleasure, but in truth, it was his first time with a woman, and he was really mapping his course. Jea moaned at this new experience, crying out with the sheer pleasure she was receiving from Laguna.  
  
It wasn't until he had his finger in her that Laguna realized that she was still a virgin. Pulling his finger out, he decided that now was the time. He rolled onto his own back on the bed, positioning her above him. Jea looked at him for a long moment, knowing that this was the last chance for either to back out. Laguna made no comment—he merely kissed her again. Jea returned it, hoping fervently that tomorrow, they'd still be friends. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
As the words left her lips she thrust downward onto him. She yelped as the searing pain hit her. It was as though she were being split apart from the inside.. It was a throbbing pain that caused every muscle in her body to tighten with pain.. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut as she squeezed Laguna to death. The young man acted on impulse with her. He drew her into his arms, careful not to move his lower torso, which would be painful for her at the moment. She was pressed tightly to him as he began whispering soft reassurances while stroking her hair lovingly. It horrified him that he was the cause of this pain within her. Yet it also pushed his restraint to the limit. He could feel the tightness engulf him within Jea.. She was wet and warm and every shuddering movement she innocently made sent a great wave of pleasure through him. His body wanted to begin thrusting into her yet his mind and heart held him in place..  
  
He tried to form words; words capable of giving light to the reality of being tied to Jea in this way. She was warm and tight against his thick shaft. Laguna was buried to the base within Jea. He was the exact length of her expansive tunnel. The odds of this were almost impossible. He fit her perfectly. She was tight around him, yet her muscular passage way was not so tight as to cause pain beyond that of the loss of virginity. They were a match.. His length was sheathed perfectly within her.. And as he felt her warmth transfer into his own body he realized he would never be the same. He moaned out a low growl as he felt her muscles contract over him.  
  
He was broken from his thoughts of trying to describe the feelings of her as she slowly raised herself on him. The feeling was incredible as he felt her tight muscles pull him up with her. He groaned in delicious agony as he felt every fiber of his body tremble in a pleasure he had never before experienced. Jea too seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this newfound pleasure. Her eyes found his with a look of amazed excitement at what she was able to do for both of them. Just one movement was capable of sending them both into a temporary state of pure bliss. Her eyes were like the eyes of a child upon making a new and fantastic discovery. She was excited to explore the new feelings they could induce.  
  
Laguna allowed his eyes to slip shut lightly as he pulled down with his hips. Jea moaned softly as she slowly slid back down onto him. A shiver of ecstasy made its way through Laguna as he cast a quick grin to Jea, who mirrored it. They hadn't even started yet. They were merely testing the waters before they fully delved into the sea of pleasure and intimacy.  
  
She was the one in control here. Laguna knew the first time would be painful for her. Thus he tried to position it so that the majority of the actions where hers to begin. Jea was sitting on her knees, straddling Laguna at the hips. This made her responsible for the majority of the act of lovemaking, besides the fact that Jea might be hurt further if he humored his desire to truly show her what he was capable of doing with the endurance and strength of a paladin. He chucked lightly--he would save that one for a later occasion.  
  
But regardless, they slowly began the act of making love to one another. Their movements were slow and hesitant at first, each unsure of what the other was truly feeling, yet soon they discovered a slow rhythm they would make. It was nothing like Laguna had dreamed. He had known it would feel good and be kinda tight and wet--but dear gods he had no idea exactly how those mechanical descriptions were lacking. That would be as pathetic as describing the ocean as wet and big.  
  
He continued pumping in and out of her, relishing each movement. Jea was his first—maybe his last. But she was, as he decided, the best, most beautiful, and gifted lover in the entire world. There was a strange Zen to the act, and as the two continued to move in and out of one another they found themselves lost in the act in some form of pleasure induced trance...  
  
Jea was rising up and down on him now with limitless enthusiasm as he continued to shake and writhe with pleasure. She took all his control to make the act last—she just felt so good to him. He gasped in blessed agony as he felt her hotness close over him with each movement. He studied her as she was making love. She had a deep glistening layer of sweat which made her glow in the dim light, her hair was now wet and cascaded over her brow and shoulders in dark brown tendrils. Her cheeks were flushed crimson now, the hue of a pinkish rose fresh to bloom. Her soft lips were hung open in a panting whimper of pleasure. The wolflike blue and gold eyes were glossed over by the pleasure she was feeling from within. The pleasure he was giving her...  
  
He smirked at the idea that he probably mirrored her now. The blush and the sweat he could feel on himself. That plus a very large grin that had been forming during one of their brief intermissions to revisit some of the finer acts of foreplay they had previously done. Yet though they took small gaps in the act of rocking against one another, they always remained tied together. Laguna both looked forward to release, and feared it, for as they orgasmed he would have to pull out from her and end the act--something he knew was at hand. This would be the last break before Laguna would send them both over the edge. He knew he was barely able to keep going himself, and Jea was to the point she had stopped making words. She had been experiencing miniature orgasmic tremors for a while now. Laguna could feel it as she would temporarily clamp down on him, then whimper as she continued.  
  
'It was time' he decided as he lifted Jea into his arms, then lowered her onto the pillows. She smiled softly to him through her fatigued and heavily pleasured features. Her hand found his cheek as she carefully pulled a leg from where it had previously been, careful not to break the link.  
  
Her legs clamped down across his waist tightly. He smiled with her as they shared one soft kiss before beginning the final act of this dance. He was buried deeply within her... and as he moved to his knees Jea knew that he was ready to make her his completely.. And she had never wanted anything more....  
  
He began pushing into her hard and fast with long and deep thrusts. Jea's eyes shot open as it dawned on her that he had been going slow on purpose, and now he was about to push to release, and bring her with him. He thrust deeply into her as she began murmuring out his name over and over again. Laguna was lost in the act—he was no longer holding back. He was simply lost in a sea of pleasure and happily allowing each wave to crash over them. His hands were pressed against her breasts, massaging and kneading them with both lustfulness and still a sense of tenderness. She felt a fire as it burned within her—within them. Laguna was grunting out with pleasurable moans as his hips bucked wildly during the final acts. Jea was calling out his name in a loud and thunderous redirect. "....Oh....La...gu...na....oh....plea...se....I...love...you! Please....I...oh...gods...oh...Laguna!"  
  
"Laaaguuuuunaaa!! LAGUNAAAAA!!!!!" Her mind suddenly screamed out in pleasure as she lunged for him and held tightly while she experienced her orgasm.. It was the most intense and incredible feeling she had ever known. It aroused her in ways she never knew possible. It excited her, and amazed her. As Jea's body tightened as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, Laguna was pushed over the edge by his lover's contractions. He felt white heat course through him in a way he had never deemed possible.. His body lurched forward and gripped her tightly as his shaft began violently pumping out his seed in spurt after spurt. His climax was so fierce that it seemed to drain all of his strength from him, and he all but collapsed against Jea in pure contentment as each felt their bodies doing something completely new. They each had climaxed before, but never had it been like this... 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Heya folks! Listen, I know that its rated R right now because of some of the kinkier scenes. That R rating only applies to a few of the chapters, okay? So I'm putting the overall story rating back to PG- 13. I'll warn you about those chapters ahead of time, 'kay? (This one has some parts, read at your own risk! ;P)  
  
PS-Hey, Taneka! I know you're reading this, cheetah-boy! I love you!  
  
—Wolfie  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
After mugging three or four people, Ambermist was feeling better. Realizing she was tired, she decided to head back to the inn.  
  
She stumped in and ordered a tankard of their strongest ale. She sat at a table with her mug, trying to drink away her annoyance—but to no avail.  
  
Finally, Ambermist decided she was going to bed, and made her way upstairs. She stopped at the guys room when she heard a noise.  
  
Curiosity overcame her good sense, and she opened the door and walked in, just as Dumbugg climaxed…and unfortunately for her, there was….splatter damage. Something warm and sticky hit her cheek.  
  
With absolute stoicism, Ambermist turned around, walked out, and shut the door. Looking around, she found and used a lace doily to wipe off her cheek. Now thoroughly annoyed, she stalked to her room…  
  
Only to find the door locked. Now she was really pissed. In anger, she picked the lock and shoved he door open. Walking in, something made her turn and look at one of the beds.  
  
Jea and Laguna were laying under he covers, curled up together and talking. But it was pretty obvious what they'd been doing before and Ambermist gave them a dirty look. "Great. Not you too."  
  
They shrugged, and Ambermist snarled, "I'm going to take a shower," She stormed into the washroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea looked at Laguna. "Boy, what's she buggin' about?"  
  
He shook his head, his blonde hair falling back into his eyes. "I don't know….but…" He pulled her close to him, and kissed her deeply.  
  
Grinning, Jea rolled on top of him again, the two giving in to their desires once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ambermist filled the tub with cold water and, without flinching, climbed in. Ten minutes later, she emerged, clean, blue, and wet. Throwing her clothes on, she opened the door to exit the bathroom.  
  
However, she didn't go anywhere. She took one look at the scene and shut the door again, deciding to spend the night in there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea moaned softly as she lay next to Laguna. "Mmm…." He was running his hands over her body with an expert touch, somehow knowing just how to elicit the greatest response from her.  
  
—Well…— she thought, —I wonder what this means? What does this make us? Is this a one night thing? Or is it…Oh, dear…— Deciding to worry about it later, she returned to current events.  
  
Lazily she ran her hand over Laguna's torso. "Laguna?" she murmured.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied, glancing over at her. "What is it?"  
  
"I…I…just wanted…to…uh, say…Thanks. For everything. I really appreciate it." She gave him a slight, hopeful smile, her heart beating loudly in her ears.  
  
Reaching over to stroke her cheek, he said softly, "It's no problem. I was happy to help…more than that, I wanted to help. Thank you for letting me." He paused, then said, "So…is this a one night thing….or can we continue this for a while?"  
  
Jea's eyes widened momentarily in shock. Then an idiotic grin spread across her face. She reached up, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him fiercely. Pulling her to him, he kissed back with an equal amount of desire and passion.  
  
A few minutes later, when they decided to come up for air, Jea murmured, "So…Laguna? Is answer question?"  
  
Panting slightly, he laughed throatily. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he buried his face in her hair. "Oh, yeah, it answers my question…."  
  
With that, they pulled the covers over themselves and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ambermist woke groggily, disoriented as to her location at first. Then she recalled last night's incidents. Groaning, she staggered to her feet.  
  
Opening the door, she sighed in relief when she realized that her friends were still asleep. Walking across the room, she watched them. Jea opened her eyes and looked at Ambermist. The thief gave her a glare that said, "Don't say it…Don't say anything at all—I WILL hurt you if you do."  
  
She walked over to Jea's bags, pulled of a pair of the rangers clothes, and returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Afterwards, she left the room and stormed downstairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea awoke to find herself in Laguna's comforting arms. Blinking, she looked up as she heard a noise to watch Ambermist's little stunt. Laughing silently, she snuggled even closer to her lover's body.  
  
Laguna began to stir as Ambermist slammed the door. "Morning," she said, managing to sit up and look at him. He smiled sleepily at her and reached out to run his hand down her body.  
  
"Morning, indeed. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fine—You?"  
  
"Definitely fine." He eyed her up and down, part teasing, part suggestive.  
  
She blushed at his comment, gazing at the sheets. Laguna sat up and kissed her. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.  
  
He pushed her back on the bed, straddling her hips, effectively pinning her. Then he began to lavish her body with all manner of attentions; kissing, nibbling, sucking, stroking, and feeling. Within minutes she was crying out his name and gripping his arms with both hands.  
  
Jea could feel everything Laguna did to the greatest extent, and she loved every second of it. He really surprised her when he slid down her legs and bent his head. She cried out harshly as he flicked his tongue across her.  
  
"Laguna…" she gasped, "…please…I…need you…Now!" She pulled him up so their faces were even once more. Laguna kissed her soundly, realigning his hips and entering her with a moan. She gasped, arching her hips to meet him. He could feel his heat rise as she came the first time, her muscles tightening around his shaft with her orgasmic tremors. He continued pumping in and out of her, beginning to lose himself in a haze of ecstasy as her multiple orgasms brought him to the edge. Pulling out one last time, he plunged in with all of his strength, feeling his organ erupt as he sheathed his length fully within her.  
  
Feeling drained to his toes, he collapsed on top of her. She didn't mind, though. The feeling of him within her and the comforting weight on top of her made the ranger woman feel safe and secure.  
  
A few minutes later, Laguna rolled off to lay next to her. Jea looked at him speculatively, studying his well defined muscles and nice tan. Because he was relatively new to the adventuring "business", his smooth skin was almost unmarred by scars.  
  
Her eyes drifted steadily lower on his body, pausing when she came to his manhood. Jea smiled to herself. Even though he should have been totally spent and limp, his organ seemed to have other ideas. Seeing the hard, eight inch shaft gave her an idea of her own.  
  
She flicked her eyes up to Laguna's face. His eyes were closed. Grinning, she got between his legs and bent her head down to take him in her mouth.  
  
Laguna's eyes flew open at the sudden sensation. Looking down, he saw her, kneeling between his legs, head bobbing up and down on him. The feelings created by her actions caused him to moan, his eyes fluttering half shut.  
  
He felt his body responding to her sucking, a fire building in his loins. He was beginning to lose himself in a sea of pleasure and passion. Laguna gasped and cried out as he neared the edge. Unconsciously, he gripped her shoulders tightly.  
  
Jea, seeing his reaction, increased her experimentation; she began to circle his head with her tongue, eliciting new sensations and groans from him. He murmured her name repeatedly, his cries getting louder and more urgent. Suddenly, he was there. He arched his back, crying out her name.  
  
Hungrily, the ranger swallowed all of his essence, sitting up afterwards. Moving to lay down next to him, she smiled. "Good?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Laguna hugged her to him. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Grinning mischievously, she rose and kissed him. "Race you to the bath!" she said as she made a break for the bathroom.  
  
Laughing, he hauled himself up and raced after her. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
Groaning in misery, Ambermist drained her tankard in one run, wiping the foam from her mouth and ordering another. She was desperately trying to drown out her experiences from the previous evening. It wasn't working well.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Turning, she blinked blearily at the man who'd just entered the inn. He was tall and slender, with odd facial features: high cheekbones, finely chiseled features, and odd-looking ears. His hair was a dark red and he sported a thin mustache.  
  
Seeing her, his eyes lit up. Walking over, he asked, "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She grunted noncommitally, draining another tankard. He slid into the chair, commenting, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking??"  
  
"After what I saw last night, I need a drink." She grimaced at the memory.  
  
"Oh?" he asked curiously. "What happened—if I may ask? I'm Guon Goldleaf, by the way."  
  
"Ba-reau Ambermist. As for what happened…." Ambermist gave Goldleaf a summary of the previous evening's run in with her party. He shook his head in sympathy.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," said he, patting her hand. "However, be thankful. At least you didn't walk in on your parents…" It was his turn to shudder.  
  
Ambermist in turn patted his hand, after which both of them had a good laugh, of course. They began chatting idly.  
  
"So," Ambermist began, "you're part elf?"  
  
"Yeah…only about one eighth though. My great-grandfather was an elf."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
They ended up talking for a while—most of the afternoon, in fact, and both ended up getting absolutely shit-faced drunk. Somehow, Ambermist managed to aquire a room of her own, and she ventured upstairs with Goldleaf to enjoy a little midnight activity of their own.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Jea rose quietly, in an attempt not to wake Laguna. Scratching Wolf behind the ears absently, she was deep in thought.  
  
So lost was she that she barely heard Laguna wake. He came over to her, reaching down to pet Wolf. "G'morning."  
  
She started slightly, then smiled at him. "Hey, Lover. What's up?"  
  
Laguna shrugged. "I wanted to ask a question. It's about that sword I found. Is there someplace that would have information on it? I don't have any idea what it does, and I don't want to use it until I do know."  
  
Jea thought for a minute. "Well, the best place would be a sages' library…The best library I can think of within 200 miles is the one in the city of Greyhawk."  
  
"How far away is Greyhawk?"  
  
"It'll take about a month and a half, two months to get to the Nyr Dyv. After that, it's like a week long boat ride to Greyhawk. Do you want to go?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Is there anything keeping us here?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then I think we should go."  
  
Jea nodded, then giggled. "Guess we'll have to break it to the troops…." She thought for a moment, then grinned. "And as for Greyhawk, I wonder if it's recovered yet…"  
  
"Recovered?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"From all the chaos that happened the last time I was there. We had to stop one of those 'machines of mass destruction'—big, ugly, windmill looking thing called Doomgrinder." She grimaced at that particular memory.  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Throwing some clothes on, they answered it. A servant handed them a letter, sealed with black wax.  
  
After shutting the door, they inspected the letter. It was on normal parchment and addressed to Jea. Flipping it over, her eyes widened at the seal.  
  
It showed a hooded cobra about to strike pressed into the wax. Carefully, Jea broke the seal and read it.  
  
Puffing a sigh, she turned to Laguna. "Well, I guess we're going to Greyhawk for certain. This is an urgent request for help from an old friend there." She put the letter in her bag.  
  
Wolf looked at her sharply. He growled softly, almost querulously. Jea looked hard at him, and he snorted.  
  
Laguna noticed the strange exchange, but said nothing. He wordlessly began to pack their stuff, pulling his armor out and putting it on. Jea was rapidly stuffing everything into her sack, frowning all the while.  
  
Then, once the packing was finished, they hiked downstairs to find Dumbugg at a table eating. Joining him, they ordered platters for themselves as well—after all, they hadn't really left their room in two days. While they were eating, Ambermist entered the common room, nursing a hangover. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: This chapter proves why you should always think about your actions BEFORE you commit them. Oh, and please review! Good, bad, ugly, I don't care! I also don't care if you've review before—do it again! Then I at least know someone's reading my fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
Ambermist stumped over to her friends' table, feeling like her head was going to explode. Slumping in a chair, she blinked at them blearily.  
  
Jea looked at her. "You might want to pack your stuff. We're leaving."  
  
"Why?" she asked grumpily.  
  
"Because…" Jea said slowly, "…we're going to a city eight times as big as this one…"  
  
Ambermist's eyes lit up. Without a word, she dashed upstairs to pack.  
  
Jea looked at Laguna. "Gee, that was easy." He grinned back at her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They managed to get moving by noon, heading west, towards the Nyr Dyv, the great inland sea. Laguna did remember to purchase a new horse, this one named Sentret. The road was remarkably clear; they went on for two and a half, three weeks without problems.  
  
About three weeks into the trip, something interesting occurred. Both Jea and Ambermist woke up feeling poor.  
  
Jea woke early, as usual, and she stretched luxuriously in Laguna's arms. The two had taken to sharing a tent, not wanting to give up the special attachment they'd formed.  
  
She winced in minor pain. Laguna had apparently done a number on her the night before; her breasts hurt like crazy. Getting up, she went over and stirred up the fire, putting breakfast on to cook. When she reached for her bag, a quiet voice said, "Hey, Jea?"  
  
Turning, Jea looked up as Ambermist came over and sat down. "What's the matter?" she asked, the healer in her noting the pale complexion so unusual to Ambermist's dark skin.  
  
"I think I must have eaten something bad, 'cause I feel kinda sick. I was wondering if you had something for it?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Jea noted a slight queasiness in her own stomach. Reaching again for her bag, she began pulling out various herbs. "I'm wondering if we ate some bad fruit, Ambermist. I'm going to make some tea good for settling stomachs down. Wake the guys, will you? Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Ambermist silently complied, trying to dismiss a strange, unknown nagging thought in her mind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The tea Jea made, however, did absolutely nothing. In fact, the two women had barely finished drinking it when they ran to the bushes to puke their guts out. Laguna and Dumbugg watched in concern.  
  
"Boy," Laguna commented when the two had a chance to rinse out their mouths. "I don't know what you two ate, but it must've been a doozy! Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Jea looked at him sharply. "What do you mean? Don't you feel sick at all?"  
  
Laguna shook his head. "No. I feel fine."  
  
"Dumbugg?"  
  
"I fine."  
  
Jea thought for a minute when Laguna commented, "As a paladin, I am immune to all natural poisons….."  
  
—Wait a minute!…I'm both ranger and druid! I'm immune to ALL poisons—especially natural! I shouldn't be sick!— Drawing on everything about healing and illnesses she knew, she tried to decipher possible causes. All of a sudden, her eyes widened as she reached a most disturbing conclusion.  
  
Ambermist reached that same conclusion a minute later, and her eyes widened in shock. Quickly she did some mental calculations and realized she was late—VERY late. "Shit!" she spat.  
  
Jea looked at her, suspicions confirmed. "'Shit!' is putting it pretty mildly, doncha think?"  
  
Laguna looked at them in confusion. He had no clue what they were talking about. Guessing they'd explain soon enough, he said nothing.  
  
Dumbugg, on the other hand, somehow figured it out—a rare moment indeed. He did not have the same amount of self control that the two females did. "You're pregnant," he said abruptly.  
  
The two women were fuming. Ambermist made a vow to castrate Goldleaf when she saw him again. Jea was frowning, lost in thought.  
  
Laguna took a moment, letting this info sink in. Looking at the two girls, he said, (somewhat stupidly I might add.), "Congratulations."  
  
Both females looked at him, eyes cold. "Congrats? Congrats?!" Jea snarled. "You've got to be kidding!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but her anger drowned out her words. She screamed a bellow of rage and stormed into the woods.  
  
Wolf snarled in Laguna's direction, and walked over to his boots. Still watching the paladin, he calmly lifted his leg and pissed in the boots. Afterwards, he disappeared after his mistress into the woods.  
  
Laguna looked at Ambermist. "What did I do?" he asked in confusion.  
  
She just looked at him for a long moment. —You've got to be kidding! No one can possibly be THAT dumb!— "AARRGGHH!!!!" She stalked to the other side of the clearing, taking her frustration out on a tree.  
  
Laguna, still not quite sure why they were so angry, climbed on his horse to stand guard.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea ran through the woods, setting a breakneck pace to rid herself of her returned paladin genocide desires. Her mind was moving even faster than her body, and long before her physical self was out of energy, her mind caused her to halt. She collapsed wearily against a tree as the full implications of her present….situation hit her full force.  
  
She burst into angry tears, furiously pounding her fist against the trunk of the tree. —This can't BE happening! It can't! I will NOT end up like Papa! I refuse to!! I must be dreaming—that's it, this is a nightmare! If I pinch myself, I'll wake up—OUCH!! Dammit!!!!!! Why me!! I lose control for the first time in 27 years of life and I get kicked in the ass immediately with consequences! What if Laguna does like my good for nothing mother? Oh, goddess, PLEASE don't let that happen! I don't wanna end up like Papa!!!—  
  
Her mind continued this roundabout train of thought, even after Wolf showed up. He tried his best to comfort her, pressing his furry body next to hers, whining and whimpering his sympathies. It took all day for it to work, and when it did, her tears dried up—but her anger didn't. Wolf prudently made his exit as Jea's mind clouded over with an almost berserker like Rage.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The day passed slowly. After a few hours, Ambermist got tired and ran out of tree. She went over to get something to eat. Dumbugg sat around, eating, sleeping, and getting bored.  
  
Evening came and Wolf returned alone. By now Laguna was slightly concerned. Jea had been missing all day and the stupidity of his comments was beginning to dawn on him. After all, Jea's present predicament was half his fault too.  
  
Night fell, and now Laguna was worried. Suddenly, Ambermist stood up. "I hear a noise."  
  
Laguna perked up—he heard the noise too. It sounded like a large animal. Sliding down from his horse, he motioned for his companions to follow him to investigate. They crept through the woods, following the noise. Laguna was highly concerned for their missing friend, considering the noise was coming from the same general area where she disappeared.  
  
A hundred yards into the forest or so, they found the source of the noise. A large grizzly bear was making it's own clearing, shredding trees to splinters, pulling saplings out by their roots, and hurtling rocks. It did not appear wounded or ill, yet Laguna noticed it was being unnaturally destructive. Suddenly an idea wound its way into his mind. —I wonder if…— He looked closer at the beast and found what he was looking for. —It's Jea. Okay.—  
  
He motioned to Ambermist, who'd also figured out the animal's identity. "C'mon, let's go back to camp." He led Dumbugg away. Ambermist stayed crouched in the bushes. After a few minutes she moved to the clearing behind Jea, deciding to take out some more anger on a tree.  
  
The sound of broadsword on wood sunk into the ranger's mind. Stopping, Jea turned around to look at Ambermist. Turning back into a person, she looked sheepishly at her toes. "Ah…sorry…I was…um, annoyed…."  
  
Ambermist waved her apology away. "It's okay. It's okay. I understand. But perhaps we should head back to camp. It is getting late."  
  
Jea nodded and the two fell into step, heading back to camp, talking about their new predicaments. Ambermist remarked, "Ya know, I really have this desire to HIT Dumbugg. I can't believe he did what he did!!"  
  
"I can't believe he figured it out, period," Jea commented. "Besides, the one I want to hit is Laguna. I can't believe him! 'Congratulations.' The nerve of him! It's his fault too! Dammit!"  
  
Ambermist nodded sympathetically. "Men!" both spat.  
  
"Ya know, maybe we should hit them…I have some mallets I use for tent stakes…Whaddya think?"  
  
(A/N: Yes! It's the infamous BAKA Mallets of Anime! See? This is what happens when Otaku play D&D over the telephone on the weekends! It gets ridiculously silly!!)  
  
Ambermist gave Jea a feral grin and held out her hand. Jea passed the wooden mallet over. "I'll take Dumbugg—I imagine you would like Laguna?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Leave my lover to me."  
  
They crept into the clearing, mallets ready. The men had their backs to them, eating. The two women snuck up behind them and simultaneously hit Laguna and Dumbugg. Dumbugg went sprawling—Laguna went flying.  
  
Laguna sat up and rubbed the swelling on his head. "Ow." Suddenly a furry weight hit him and Wolf was washing his face with a rough tongue. When Laguna tried to push him off, Wolf snarled. So Laguna lay there until a whistle called him off. Picking himself up off the ground, he Dumbugg looking at the two women.  
  
"Owie…" Dumbugg said. "What you do that for?"  
  
The women looked at each other and then smacked Dumbugg again. This time, he was knocked unconscious. Laguna decided to say nothing, and looked at Jea.  
  
She glared hard at hi, eyes blazing. "I'm tired. I'M goin to bed." With that, she spread her own blankets out and crawled inside.  
  
Laguna took the hint that she wished to sleep alone. He leaned up against a tree to sleep. Ambermist went to bed, and Wolf sat awake, guarding.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Laguna was awakened by the scream. On his feet in an instant, he realized it was Jea, having another nightmare.  
  
The scream had woken both Dumbugg and Ambermist. They scrambled up, ready for a fight. After a moment, the thief realized it was just a nightmare, and returned to bed.  
  
Dumbugg, however, didn't clue in. He was looking around for stuff to kill. Laguna told him to go back to bed. "It's just a nightmare," he explained. It finally sank in and the half-orc wandered back to bed.  
  
Laguna crouched down next to Jea, hugging her gently. "Calm down, Jea. Wake up. It's just a nightmare."  
  
She managed to wake, and, in the aftermath of such a horrendous dream, clung to him, crying and quivering.  
  
Laguna sent out a silent plea to his god. —Great Goku, what can I do to help her? Can You banish these dreams?—  
  
He was shocked when he heard a reply. *Hello, Laguna Kimsteed. I regret to tell you I cannot help her.*  
  
—Lord Goku? Why not?—  
  
*Because she is not of My faith. But you can. You must discover the cause of her nightmares, and understand them. Only then will you be able to drive them away. Good luck.*  
  
—Lord? Goku?— But there was no response. Laguna hugged Jea closer, making soothing sounds. After a while, her weeping stopped, but when he moved to leave, she whimpered.  
  
Laguna looked at her. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked, earnestly concerned—speaking as both FRIEND and lover.  
  
She nodded vigorously. Laguna crawled into the blankets next to her, holding her trembling form against him, both slipping slowly into sleep. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jea woke up early and extricated herself from Laguna's embrace. She was hungry, dammit! Ambermist was already up and had started breakfast. Jea joined her, adding stuff from her stores to the breakfast meal.  
  
Laguna, unseen, rose from behind her, and decided to try and apologize. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he whispered his apology in her ear.  
  
It had the desired effect. Her form turned in his arms, a blush and a slight smile on her face. Nuzzling him, she replied, "All is forgiven, Lover." Kissing him, she drew away and returned to the cooking. "Could you wake Dumbugg? Breakfast is ready."  
  
The group sat around the fire as the ranger served up breakfast. Laguna, Ambermist, Wolf, and Jea began eating immediately, but Dumbugg looked at his food. Sniffing it cautiously, he seemed to be checking for poison. Ambermist hit him.  
  
Jea glared at him, scarfing her food quickly. Then she walked over to Lifeblood. "I'm going for a ride," she said shortly.  
  
Laguna rose to his feet. "Perhaps I will accompany you." He mounted Sentret, smiling gently. Jea nodded, nudging 'Blood's sides.  
  
The couple moved away from the campsite. They talked and chatted quietly as they rode through a large meadow. Jea looked at Laguna, feeling something rise. Her cheeks flushed, and her heart and breath quickened.  
  
When she pulled Lifeblood to a stop, Laguna also paused to look at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
She slid down from her horse and walked over to him. Losing control, she pulled Laguna down to the ground. She straddled his hips, kissing him hungrily. He responded eagerly, and Wolf, who had tagged along, gave them an amused glance before trotting away.  
  
Jea couldn't wait any longer. She rose up, undoing the ties to their pants. Panting, she jerked his breeches down first, then her own. He groaned as she slid down on him, his hands guiding her hips.  
  
Gasping and crying out, she brought them both quickly to climax. Driving down hard, she clung to him as she tried to calm her trembling body.  
  
Reluctantly, she rolled off of him, pulling her breeches up. Snuggling into the crook of his arm, she rested contentedly. Laguna wrapped one arm around her and pulled his pants up with the other. Jea looked at him, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes and murmured. "Thank you, Laguna. I'm sorry I overreacted yesterday…It's just that…Well, I'm kinda scared and I, well, panicked…"  
  
"I did make a pretty dumb comment. It is partially my fault." He put one hand on her abdomen. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"  
  
She shrugged. "I never thought about it either. But we don't know for sure yet. Could be anything."  
  
Laguna nodded thoughtfully, and was about to reply when they heard one wolf howl and then another. Both stood up, straightening their clothes. Jea hopped up on Lifeblood, and Laguna mounted Sentret and they both rode out to investigate.  
  
They entered the woods, and Jea chuckled. Laguna looked at her curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"Looks like Wolf found a girlfriend…Heh heh…" Jea shook her head. Putting two fingers to her lips, she whistled.  
  
Moments later, Wolf came bounding out of the bushes in front of them. Jea eyed him, scratching his ears.  
  
Another wolf poked her nose out of the brush, hesitantly. Wolf wagged his tail and yipped once, and the young she-wolf shyly stepped forward in front of Jea.  
  
The ranger woman held out her hand and the she-wolf took a sniff. Jea smiled at her and gently scratched the animal's ears. The wolf's tail began to wag.  
  
Laguna watched his lover in the midst of furry bodies. "Umm…" he began, "Can I touch her?" He pointed at the new animal.  
  
Jea nodded. "Crouch down and hold your hand out, Lover. Let her sniff it."  
  
Doing as she said, he waited. The nervous animal smelled his hand several times, then looked questioningly at the ranger. Jea grinned and nodded. The wolf wagged her tail and licked Laguna's face. Then she backed up.  
  
Laguna stood. "Well? Now what?"  
  
Jea shrugged. "I suppose she'll probably tag along. Her name's Thistlechaser, by the way. We should probably head back now. C'mon."  
  
The group headed back to camp. The rift between the two comrades had closed and they were back to there normal (for them, anyways) friendship—with a little extra thrown in for kicks.  
  
Back at the camp, they explained Thistle chaser to Dumbugg and Ambermist, and told them to pack up. It was time to move out. 


	20. Chapter Ninteen

Hey guys, I'm back again….Minor disclaimer, once more: Goku, and his attacks, the world of Greyhawk, and all that good stuff doesn't belong to me….But the characters are mine—Do you hear me MINE!!…..And Taneka's…..So you can't sue me for them! Bleh! ….Besides….Wolfie has no money…All you'd get would be some lint and some strange artwork.  
  
Sorry I took so long….Please read and review!!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
A month and a half later, the party reached a town on the shores of the Nyr Dyv. Jea and Ambermist felt relieved. The trip was almost over. Besides, they could restock on food while they were in town—they were almost out.  
  
While the thief "shopped" Jea and Laguna went to the docks, looking for a ship to Greyhawk. They were in luck. A large ferry ship was leaving that afternoon. The duo booked passage or three rooms, then went to find Ambermist and Dumbugg.  
  
Ambermist was enjoying herself with swindling a shopkeeper when they spotted her. She had Dumbugg doubling as a pack mule, his arms laden with supplies.  
  
"Yo! Ambermist! We got the passage booked! C'mon! It leaves in two hours."  
  
"Okay," the annoyed thief responded. She was in a particularly sour mood and was trying to make herself feel better. Jea had confirmed both of their pregnancies a week before and Ambermist was still torqued.  
  
They all hiked to the boat, loading the horses and taking their bags to their rooms. Jea looked at Laguna (the two were sharing a room.) when he inquired, "Is there a place on this boat where people gather?"  
  
"You mean, like a common room?" she asked from where she lay sprawled on the bed. "Yeah, they have one of those."  
  
"I think I will go there…to gain an understanding of the people on this boat."  
  
Jea smiled at him. "I think I'll tag along," she said, placing one hand over her midsection, which was starting to thicken. "I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Laughing quietly, Laguna pulled her to her feet, and, snaking his arms around her waist, hugged her close. "You're always hungry nowadays, ranger," he chuckled into her hair.  
  
"Yeah? And it's all your fault, Pally-boy. C'mon. Let's go."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Upon entering the common room, the two paused to take in the sight before them, studying people, things, and the room itself. They were so caught up they did not hear the person come up behind them until a voice said, "Hello, ranger," and a hand came down upon her shoulder.  
  
Both whirled and Jea's jaw dropped. "Shikatsu?! That you? Goddess! It's been what, ten years?"  
  
The man standing before them was also half elven, but his skin was dark brown and hair pale and silky. He nodded. "Yup, 'bout that….So, who's your friend?" He jerked his thumb at Laguna.  
  
"I am Laguna Kimsteed, Paladin of the Order of the Great God, The Kamehameha King, Goku."  
  
The man looked at Jea with an expression of utter incredulousness. "I thought you hated paladins!?"  
  
She shrugged, blushing slightly, refusing to make eye contact. "Well…"  
  
"I mean, you slit the last ones throat!"  
  
Laguna stared at her. "You what?!"  
  
"He was already dead," she said defensively. "I just…made it…permanent…"  
  
Laguna was in shock, but said nothing. Shikatsu commented, "What happened to you to change your mind?"  
  
"Uh…Hey! Ambermist!" Jea managed to change the subject. "Over here!"  
  
The thief had just entered the room and walked over to them. "Hey. What's goin' on? Who's he?"  
  
"This is Shikatsu, pro assassin. Shik—Ambermist, pro thief."  
  
Ambermist looked pointedly at Shik. "You're part drow, aren't you?" she asked bluntly, after taking in his dark skin and pale hair.  
  
"Yup. Half. Why?"  
  
"I'm ¾ drow," she responded casually.  
  
Shikatsu grinned. "…Well…this is a rare moment indeed. You don't see too many like us around, do you?"  
  
Ambermist chuckled. "If you think we're strange, you should check out what's in one of our rooms…He's something else! Half orc, half high elf!"  
  
"He's half what?! Is that even possible?! How did that happen?!…"  
  
Ambermist snickered wickedly as Jea muttered under her breath, "Magically assisted rape?"  
  
"…This I gotta see!" Shikatsu finished, unaware of Jea's remark.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you!" With that, the two rogues skipped off, Shik eyeing Jea and Laguna curiously.  
  
Jea had ordered a huge platter of food and was digging in. Laguna hovered next to her chair, watching people in the room. He wondered how the two wolves were doing, concerned for their health—considering that Thistlechaser had adopted him as the "Packleader."  
  
He looked at Jea. "I wanna go check on the wolves/ Will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
The half elf paused eating long enough to swig her drink and answer. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself—I was doing it before you were old enough to shave. Go ahead."  
  
Not knowing whether to be offended or not, Laguna nodded. Squeezing her shoulder, he walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Shikatsu followed Ambermist to the cabin, he asked the burning question. "What happened to Jea? She used to hate paladins—with a passion! It was like a religion to her. But now…it's almost like a complete turnaround."  
  
Ambermist stopped and grinned at him. "Let's just say that they have an interesting relationship….one of those package deals…"  
  
The assassin looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'package deal?'" he said, a strange suspicion worming its way into his mind.  
  
Ambermist shrugged. "You could say it's one of those '9-month-plans," she finished with a wicked smile. "They have become quite 'close' friends."  
  
Shikatsu doubled over, laughing. "They didn't! Oh gods! He—he—he—"  
  
"'He' did what?" Laguna asked as he caught up to them.  
  
Shikatsu looked him in the eye. "Let me shake your hand, paladin. You certainly deserve to be a hero, decorated for accomplishing an impossible endeavor."  
  
"Wha'?" Laguna asked, confused.  
  
"The ranger, Laguna. She has always warded people off, telling them to go away—regardless of age, race, gender, or appearance—or anything else for that matter! No one could do anything to change her mind, or get close to her—even as a friend! And here it turns out, you, a PALADIN, of all people, not only becomes her close friend, but also manages to knock her up!" He grinned broadly.  
  
Laguna turned cherry red. Looking at his toes, he muttered something unintelligible, before turning on his heel to stalk away.  
  
"Laguna. Wait a moment." The paladin turned to see the assassin regarding him seriously. "I need to ask you something…about Jea."  
  
"What?" Laguna inquired, somewhat confused.  
  
"Listen…Does she…." Shikatsu looked concerned. "…Does she have nightmares? Really bad ones that end with her waking up, screaming?"  
  
Laguna cocked his head to one side. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Do you know what they're about?" His voice was edged with worry, and he looked anxiously at Shik.  
  
The assassin frowned and his face flickered with anguish. "Yeah," he said finally, "I do….About ten years ago, before Jea set out on her own with a goal to murder every paladin and princess she came across, we were part of a large party. Our 'leaders,' such as they were, were a paladin and a barbarian woman who was actually a lost princess…The princess chick was given some quest to enter the Underdark and search for some magic stones to relight this strange divine forge…  
  
"Unfortunately for us, she dragged us all into it. So here we are, tramping around the Underdark, such a huge party sticking out like a titan's sore thumb. We came across the remains of a Drow regiment, torn to pieces by something unknown. Then we ended up in a huge cavern, and we were attacked—by several hundred Tanar'ri. So their pretty much killing us left and right….The guy standing next to Jea was ripped apart before her eyes. It was enough to give anyone nightmares….."  
  
Shikatsu took a calming breath before continuing. "Most of us were scared spitless during the battle, practically wetting ourselves. Jea was the only one who showed NO reaction to it during the battle—but she paid a heavy price. She and I, along with Wolf, were the only survivors of the fight…We were about to flee, fearing for our own safety, when a portal opened up beneath our feet, depositing us in Greyhawk, some six months later. We found out that the group had succeeded, but died at the end of their task.  
  
"Jea spent a whole year getting next to no sleep, waking up in a cold sweat and violent tremors every night. That's when they began to get better…But they never did go completely away…She left soon after, deciding to head out on her own, make her own way." Shikatsu shrugged. "She was never the same though. She doesn't like caves, and the word Underdark sends her into hysterics."  
  
Laguna was quiet, thoughtful. He thanked Shik quietly before wandering away, lost in thought.  
  
Ambermist shrugged off the paladin's mood and Shikatsu's story with a laugh as she led the assassin to Dumbugg's door. The door was open and Dumbugg was sleeping on his bed. Shikatsu got a good laugh, then mentioned he was also tired and that he was going to his room to nap. He bid the thief farewell and walked away.  
  
Ambermist decided to follow him. Lucky for her, he was lost in thought. Something about him walking just enflamed her desires. The farther they went, the hornier she got. By the time he reached his door, Ambermist was half naked.  
  
Shikatsu stepped inside, and before he could shut the door, Ambermist jumped him from behind. She wrapped her arms around him, and when he turned around in surprise, he got a full view of her breasts.  
  
Gasping, he felt himself harden as he backed into the room, tripping over a stray boot and landing on the bed. Instincts overcoming sense and self control, the two part drow rogues made full use of the bed, not remembering nor caring that the door was open/ 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: "Crash and Burn" is the property of the guys from Savage Garden. I didn't make money off of using it—so don't sue me!!!!  
  
It is, however, Jea's favorite song—I asked her myself…*Grin*  
  
R&R!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Laguna hurried away from the two rogues, embarrassed and concerned. Shikatsu's explanation of Jea's nightmares had both cleared up questions and given birth to new ones.  
  
He slowed down as he neared his and Jea's room. Stopping outside the door, he frowned in confusion. He could hear a voice inside the room—it was a woman singing. Laguna couldn't quite place the voice, but it was familiar.  
  
  
  
"When you feel all alone,  
  
And the world has turned its back on you,  
  
Give me a moment, please, to tame your wild wild heart.  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you…  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold…  
  
When darkness is upon your door, and you feel like you can't take anymore…"  
  
  
  
Quietly, he opened the door and looked in. Jea was sitting in a chair with her back to him, combing her hair. She'd obviously just come from a bath, because her hair was damp and she hadn't gotten dressed yet.  
  
  
  
"…Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart,  
  
I can mend a broken heart.  
  
If you need to crash and burn  
  
You're not alone…"  
  
  
  
Smiling, Laguna closed the door quietly, and listened to her singing—a nice, clear tenor, rich with vibrant emotion. Grinning even broader as he realized he recognized the song, the young man began whistling along.  
  
  
  
"When you feel all alone,  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find,  
  
You're caught in a one way street,  
  
With the monsters in your head,  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day…  
  
"…Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart,  
  
I can mend a broken heart.  
  
If you need to crash and burn  
  
You're not alone…"  
  
  
  
Without pausing in her lyrics, Jea turned around to look at him. Laguna eyed her body appreciatively and she raised one eyebrow at him, glancing at his clothes.  
  
Wickedly slow, Laguna dropped his garments to the ground, meeting her unspoken challenge. Then he looked expectantly at her.  
  
Singing louder, she stood up out of the chair and advanced on him. Naturally, he countered by upping his volume and backing towards the bed.  
  
  
  
"Because there has always been heartache and pain, and when its over, you'll breath  
  
again…  
  
You'll breathe again…  
  
"When you feel all alone,  
  
And the world had turned its back on you—  
  
Give me a moment, please,  
  
To tame your wild wild heart…  
  
"…Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart,  
  
I can mend a broken heart.  
  
If you need to crash and burn  
  
You're not alone…"  
  
  
  
Jea strode over to him with the last few notes of the song, wrapping her arms around him. Cutting off his whistling, he kissed her, feeling her body lean into his embrace.  
  
Within seconds, he was on his back on the bed, Jea on top of him. She smiled mischievously as she slid down his body, planting kisses as she went. When her face was level with his hips, she looked up at him. Making a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl, he used his hand to guide her mouth to his throbbing manhood.  
  
Jea closed he lips over him, nibbling, sucking, and licking. Laguna was gasping and crying out. Jea could feel his muscles twitching under her, writhing in delicious agony, as she moved up and down on him. He finally arched his back, giving a hoarse cry as he came. Jea eagerly swallowed his essence, sucking him dry.  
  
Moving up to straddle his hips, Jea leaned forward to kiss him. Laguna smiled at her, utter contentment on his face—for the moment. The position was enough to cause his prodigious length to harden once more.  
  
Jea noticed immediately, feeling the fire blaze up inside of her. Lifting up, she slowly slid down on him, moaning at the sensations caused by the friction. As she rose up on him, Laguna jerked his hips down, eliciting a groan of surprise from her as she dropped her hips back down.  
  
They switched positions and Laguna began pumping in and out of her fiercely, feeling his heat rise. Jea's breath came in short, fast pants, and than, suddenly, she came, clamping her legs down around his waist, and arching up to him.  
  
Crying out himself, he was driven over the edge by her contracting muscles. As he felt his strength leave him, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted for the moment.  
  
As he went to pull out of her a few minutes later, Jea growled and clamped her legs even tighter around his waist, holding him fast. "Don't go," she murmured, kissing his throat. "I want you to stay."  
  
Laguna looked at her. "But don't I get heavy? At least let's roll over."  
  
Jea conceded grudgingly, and they rolled to their sides. Afterwards, Jea snuggled close to his chest as they chatted quietly, careful not to break the link.  
  
Laguna suddenly tilted her face to look at him. Leaning his head down, he nibbled on her lower lip gently. She moaned, a ripple of arousal running through her body, a shudder that would arouse him as well.  
  
Jea broke away from his lips and began nibbling and kissing his throat. Laguna threw back his head with a sigh, abandoning himself to her ministrations. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
After Shikatsu and Ambermist finished their little interlude, they talked for a while. Then, when Ambermist started yawning, Shik offered to walk her back to her room. Accepting his offer, both redressed and she entered the hall with him in tow.  
  
In order to get to Ambermist's room, they had to pass by Jea and Laguna's room. Ambermist paused when she heard a familiar noise. Motioning Shik to silence, she pressed her ear against the door and giggled.  
  
Shikatsu looked at her. "What is it?" he whispered.  
  
"Remember what you were congratulating Laguna for earlier? Well, they're at it again. Are we entirely sure they aren't jackrabbits in disguise?"  
  
Both thieves snickered at the joke-then looked at each other as they clued in to the same idea. Shikatsu murmured, "So, shall we embarrass them?"  
  
"Of course." Ambermist reached for the door handle, only to find it locked. "Shit."  
  
The duo spent a few minutes picking the lock as quietly as possible. Hearing the faint 'kachick!,' they pushed the door open.  
  
..Only to be staring into the eyes of the room's two (semi) human occupants. Jea and Laguna had heard the lock click too, and they had broken apart to dive under the covers. The rogues grinned, noting the looks of annoyed irritation on their faces.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jea snapped. "That door was locked for a reason. Go away."  
  
Shik laughed and began taunting her. Ambermist was practically rolling on the ground, and Laguna was fighting a grin (although he wisely said nothing.) Jea, on the other hand, was so mad she threw her pillow at Shikatsu.  
  
Catching it, the assassin threw it back. Jea snarled in irritance at him. "GO AWAY."  
  
Shikatsu just laughed at her, and Jea glared at him a moment before whistling a strange note.  
  
"Get out, both of you, or I'll have Wolf rip yer throats out."  
  
"You wouldn't do that," Shik said.  
  
"Oh? I wouldn't, would I?" Jea smiled sweetly at him. "Really.How intriguing.Wolf! Ha'uut!"  
  
Wolf advanced, snarling menacingly. Jea looked calmly at the now nervous Shikatsu. "Old friend, I'm and annoyed, exhausted, pregnant ranger/druid. Now, leave before I sic Wolf on you."  
  
Evidently the rogue decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and motioned to Ambermist to leave. The two left, deliberately leaving the door open.  
  
Wolf butted the door shut with his nose before going over to lay back down next to Thistlechaser.  
  
Jea rolled her eyes and flopped backwards on the bed, causing the covers to bounce off of her. "Oh! Annoying!"  
  
Laguna nuzzled her neck, murmuring, "Calm down, Jea. They're gone. Relax."  
  
Shrugging, Jea snuggled into his warm embrace and settled down to sleep. Laguna wrapped her up tightly and fell asleep, face buried in her hair.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The party was on the ship for another week. During that time, Shikatsu kept mostly to himself, occasionally trading new adventure stories with the ranger, catching up on some old times.  
  
Meanwhile, the ranger woman and Ambermist could be found most often in the ship's common room, eating. Dumbugg sat around, staring blankly into space and drooling on himself. Laguna spent most of his time training; exercising, practicing, and meditating.  
  
When the ship finally docked in Greyhawk, the group was only too happy to disembark. For the party of adventurers, being cooped up in the bowels of a stuffy ship for over a week was almost too much.  
  
By the time everyone had gotten off the ship and unloaded horses and supplies, it was evening. Jea looked at Shik. "Well, Shikatsu, right now, I'm too tired to talk to anyone tonight. Are the inns any different nowadays than they were a decade ago? We need a place to sleep."  
  
The assassin shrugged. "Why don't you all stay at my place? I have room. I have to go out tonight for a contract, but you can make yourself at home while I'm out. We can go talk to Natasha tomorrow."  
  
Jea raised one eyebrow and nodded. "Okay. That'll save some money. Lead on, comrade."  
  
Shik took them to his house, a large, well built building with plain outer walls. Shikatsu gave them a brief tour, pointing out the guestrooms and bathrooms. Then he left to take care of some business.  
  
Jea looked at her friends. "First thing, I need a bath. Let's go, Laguna. You could use one too."  
  
Laguna shrugged and followed her into one of the guest suites.  
  
Ambermist bit back a yawn and staggered to another room, passing out on the bed. Dumbugg, now all by himself, decided to dig in the icebox for food. He found the haunch of a deer and plopped down on the floor, eating it raw and cold.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea came out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. Dropping the towel, she rummaged through her bags for her comb and clothes.  
  
Laguna exited the bath a minute later, buffing his hair to dry it. "So, Jea, do you know anything about why your friend wants to see you?"  
  
The ranger, pausing in pulling her comb through her hair, shrugged. "Don't know. She's not really my friend-we just worked together a long time ago. That's why she had Shik write that letter."  
  
Jea looked at her reflection in the large mirror, noting in passing that the slight bulge in her abdomen was already visible, and finished combing her hair out.  
  
Laguna pulled his clothes on. "Well, that's strange.I mean, even though you're tough and can kick some major butt, why didn't they send for someone closer to home?"  
  
The ranger woman shook her head as she put her pants on and struggled into her shirt. "Dunno. But I have a feelin' we'll find out, Right now, though, I'm hungry. Let's go raid Shik's kitchen."  
  
Laguna, Wolf, and Thistlechaser followed her into the kitchen, where Dumbugg was halfway done with the haunch. Jea shoved him away from the icebox and began to paw through it.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jea was seated at the table with a seven course meal laid out before her. Laguna sat next to her with a single helping on a small plate. The wolves were on the floor, eating large slabs of meat.  
  
The half elf woman methodically began working her way through her insanely large meal. The sound of utensils against pottery woke Ambermist, and she joined them in the kitchen, making the best of Jea's example and fixing her own seven course mal with the little remaining food in the house.  
  
Laguna just watched in fascination as the two women devoured the food. -My god, I've never seen anyone so slender eat like that! I didn't know it was possible! Wow!-  
  
Just then, Shikatsu returned, planning to fix himself a filling meal and a mug of ale-only to have collective apoplexy upon entering his kitchen.  
  
His eyes bugged out as he took in the scene. "My.my food..You ate-you ate- I don't believe it.you ate all of my food! How could you?"  
  
Jea pushed back her plate and shrugged. "You said to make ourselves at home, Shik, old buddy. We got hungry. By the way, you really should keep a better spice rack. You can get some when you pick up more food tomorrow." She rose and patted his cheek as she and Laguna went to return to the bedroom they'd chosen.  
  
Shikatsu whimpered and whined as he looked at the emptiness of his ice box. Ambermist finished her meal and took the opportunity to steal the nicest room in the house-Shik's.  
  
The assassin almost wept when he realized that his room had been taken and he whimpered all the way to a guest bedroom to sleep. Dumbugg belched and put the remains of the haunch back in the icebox. Then, tired, he collapsed face first on the floor, sound asleep. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
The next morning, the whole group rose bright and early. After eating food supplied by the ranger, they followed Shikatsu across town to meet with the old acquaintance of Jea's.  
  
He led them to the wealthy district of town where all the merchant princes resided. He stopped at the door of a good sized mansion, rapping on the door loudly.  
  
Laguna suppressed a chuckle as the door opened to reveal an amusing fact- elven butlers are the same the world over.  
  
The man that answered the door could have been the twin brother of Baron Chamberpot's butler. He stared haughtily down at them, sneering in distasteful contempt as he let them in.  
  
"Please follow me. My lady has been expecting your arrival." The pompous ass led them to a room on the third floor, explaining, "My lady will be with you shortly. Wait here." And with look that screamed "Don't touch anything," he swirled out.  
  
Jea, not about to stand on ceremony, flopped back into an overstuffed armchair, motioning for everyone to get themselves comfy. "This might take a while, folks."  
  
Shik was half a second behind her in settling himself, and Ambermist wasted no time in finding a comfortable seat. Dumbugg grunted and dropped to the floor right where he stood. Laguna on the other hand, moved to stand next to Jea's chair protectively.  
  
They only had to wait about 15 minutes. The door opened and three people entered the room. One was a well dressed elven woman in expensive silks and lots of jewelry. One, a bodyguard, settled against the far wall. The last was a knight of Greyhawk. The lady and the knight strode over to them.  
  
The elven woman's face broke into a broad smile and she tried to hug Jea. "Oh, Jea! I'm so glad you're here!" she bubbled happily. "It's so good to see you again! How have you been? We really REALLY need your help!"  
  
Jea squirmed out of the hug. "Hello, Natasha. What is it you need?" she asked, her voice unemotional.  
  
Natasha took a deep breath and began, "Well, it started about six months ago. Ya know the old Doomgrinder shell? Well, we turned it into various sized apartments for people and rented them out. We used all the levels except the bottom two.  
  
"Anyway, about six months ago, people started disappearing in the lower levels of Doomgrinder-tenants, worker teams, even children and street bums.  
  
"So far we haven't been able to locate the source. Everyone we send to investigate never returns."  
  
Jea raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to why they needed her. "Yeah, so? Like I care? What did you call me here for? What do you need?"  
  
The knight spoke. "Natasha suggested to the king that perhaps you, who she knew from years before, could get in to investigate and get back out alive to give us a report-"  
  
"Please, Jea?!" Natasha pleaded. "We need your help! You're the only person who I know that can do this! After what you and Shik escaped in the Under-"  
  
Shikatsu had risen to his feet and whispered urgently in Natasha's ear. She looked apologetically at the ranger. "Oh, Jea, I'm so sorry! If I had known you still had nightmares about that I never would have asked. Perhaps we can find someone else to-"  
  
Jea stood up and cut her off, honor and pride overriding fear. "I'll do it. Just give me a day to prepare, and I'll do it."  
  
Laguna put a caring hand on her shoulder. "I'm going with you," he stated in a tone that held no room for argument. He was not about to let his friend and lover go traipsing off into danger by herself.  
  
Jea smiled gratefully at Laguna, mouthing a thank you. The knight looked at Laguna. "You do your order justice, young paladin. Perhaps when your mission is concluded, you will come to the palace to present yourself to His Majesty."  
  
Laguna nodded and before he could open his mouth, Ambermist and Dumbugg spoke up. "We'll go."  
  
Jea smiled at her friends, her heart light once more. "Fine. Give me tomorrow to prepare and we'll go. If there's nothing else?"  
  
Natasha nodded. "Feel free to leave. And thank you, Jea."  
  
The group bounded down the stairs to the main floor, Ambermist and Shik pocketing items as they went. The butler opened the door for them, making a face at Ambermist as she walked out. When she casually flipped him off, he slammed the door in her face-only to have it rebound off her strategically placed foot to slam into his nose.  
  
Laughing, the group trekked down the street a ways. Laguna turned to Jea. "You said there was a library in this city? Do you think we could go there now?"  
  
Glancing at the sky, she replied, "Sure. It's still early. Hey! Shik!"  
  
When the assassin looked at her, she said, "Laguna and I are going to the library. We'll be back later!" Then, motioning to Laguna, they split off from the group, heading for the largest building in Greyhawk. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Authors Note: Listen, folks, two things: First, if any one has any questions about Jea's character (class, stats, etc) feel free to email me at hayaitoran@yahoo.com . If any of the questions are in regard to Laguna, Dumbugg, Ambermist, and ultimately Phalyssa, send them to Laguna's player at ssj4ryogahibiki@yahoo.com . Thanks for reading and reviewing! I like to hear that people find the story good! It gives our sick roleplay a purpose!!!!!!!! *snicker*  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
The duo closeted themselves in a reading room with a large stack of books and scrolls on magick weapons. Laguna had laid the strange sword on the table and was busy hunting through each volume, trying to locate a named sword that was close to the one he'd found-he figured he'd narrow it down from there.  
  
Jea sat in an easy chair, reading a field guide on monsters, humming quietly to herself.  
  
Six and a half hours, twenty books, and eighteen scrolls later, Laguna had a list of a dozen possibilities for his sword, and no idea where to go from there. He then did the only thing he could think of; he turned to Jea for advice.  
  
She had fallen asleep a while back, the bestiary resting on her stomach. "Jea?" Laguna whispered softly, lovingly, touching her shoulder to wake her. She blinked her multicolored eyes a moment, then looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Um.I have a list of possibles.but I don't know what to do now. How do I figure out if any of these are right?"  
  
The ranger thought for a long moment, then replied, "Well.I guess you could try saying each name while holding the sword and see if it reacts.I'm not really sure-all the magic toys I've ever used weren't like unique relics or somethin'."  
  
Laguna nodded, digesting this new info. Taking the list in one hand and the sword in the other, he began to read his way down the list, saying each one on an authoritative tone. Jea was giggling hysterically at the spectacle he made.  
  
About two thirds of the way down the list, he got a reaction. At the speaking of the name "Quar" the blade hummed in his grip. Blinking, he said the name again, with a more commanding note. The sword not only hummed, it glowed briefly with a pale white light.  
  
Jea raised one eyebrow. "It's name is 'Quar?'" She snickered.  
  
"What?!" he asked. "At least the name isn't 'Snot-Hacker' or something nasty like that!"  
  
She was about to reply, but her stomach rumbled loudly. Laguna grinned. "How about we get dinner? You must be starving if your gut is rumbling like that."  
  
Glaring at him, she responded, "Well, it's your fault I'm in this predicament."  
  
Even though she was teasing, her words rang true. Laguna hung his head. "I'm sorry." he said miserably. "If I'd known."  
  
Jea cut him off with a fierce kiss. "Stop that," she commanded, brushing his shaggy hair back. "Don't feel bad. It's okay. I'm okay with it.." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "At least, as long as you're okay with it, Lover.. Now-let's go get that food!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The two of them pigged out at a nice little tavern near the library, gorging on cheap, filling food, before heading back to Shikatsu's house. By then, it was quite late and both Jea and Laguna collapsed into bed immediately.  
  
The next day, Jea went out to stock up on necessary items for the impending mission. She spent the day prowling the merchants' district, buy a wide assortment of things.  
  
Wolf tagged along with her, sometimes finding items she missed-strange herbs, pungent spices, tools, and seasoned, salted meats.  
  
Jea ushered them all to bed early that evening, promising to wake them all well before sunrise for the forthcoming ordeal. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Laguna stared in fascination as they approached the remains of Doomgrinder. The once giant, murderous windmill on wheels had crashed into Greyhawk's city walls a decade before. After being stopped and disassembled inside, it was turned into an apartment complex. Close to 80 feet tall, however, it was still an intimidating sight.  
  
Jea and Shik (who, against better judgement, had decided to tag along) led the way into the dread machine. Laguna and Dumbugg came next and Ambermist and Wolf brought up the rear.  
  
The party descended to the bottom unused level to search. They combed every room and corridor. In a back room that was hardly more than a closet, they hit paydirt. There was a newly created secret door.  
  
Jea opened the door and looked nervously into the blackness. It was a passage, a rough cut stairwell that descended into the bowels of the earth. Jea squeaked and backed into Laguna.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. We'll lead."  
  
Swallowing, Jea pulled out a new torch and lit it, drawing her mace with her free hand. "All right, let's go."  
  
They started down the stairs, Jea commenting, "Ya know, I see a guy with horns and a pitchfork an' I'm outta here.." Her nervousness caused a country lilt to come back into her voice. The stairs went down for close to half a mile.  
  
At the bottom, they were at the beginning of a series of caverns and natural tunnels. Laguna realized that they were in the Underdark, and he looked at Jea in concern. She was trembling slightly and her face was twisted into a hideous mask; the grin of pure terror creating the grotesque rictus.  
  
Putting an arm gently around her shoulders, he whispered, "Jea? Are you okay? C'mon, snap out of it! We're right here with you."  
  
For a long moment, nothing happened, but then, slowly her face melted back into a normal expression. Shuddering convulsively, she moved to enter the tunnel in front of her.  
  
Dropping his arm, Laguna matched her stride and swallowed the taste of evil forming in his mouth.  
  
Down a long tunnel that twisted and descended, they came to a four way cavern (think + shaped..) Before they could enter, Jea stopped, grimacing. The others paused in confusion.  
  
Jea took her torch and thrust it out in front of her. Much to everyone's shock, strands of webbing caught fire, all the way into the cavern. Hissing noises of outrage were heard when the fire burned itself out, and the skittering of many legs heading their way gave them all the warning they needed.  
  
"Spiders," Jea spat, by way of explanation. She leaned back on her heels, ready to swing.  
  
Laguna moved up, holding Quar at ready. As the first spiders came within both striking and viewing range, Laguna gave a small noise of revulsion as he swung his blade. It bit into the bodies of several spiders with a sickening, wet "Ka-Thunk!" Black ichor coated the blade.  
  
Jea swung hard down onto one of the shiny brown arachnids, a squishing CRUNCH echoing off the walls as she killed it and wrestled her mace free, killing two more in the process.  
  
Laguna finished of the remaining few with a second swing of the strange glowing sword, Quar. The party surveyed the handiwork. Neither side had really had a plan, after all. The spiders were angry and hungry, attacking mindlessly. Jea and Laguna had been "creeped out," as Shik so eloquently put it, interested only in squashing the "bugs."  
  
Jea peered nervously into the four-way. "Um.Okay, folks.Which way?"  
  
".How about left?" Laguna said, scratching his head.  
  
Shrugging, Jea moved to the left passage, the others following, having to trust her skills. She walked confidently down the passage, Laguna at her side, pausing only long enough to bash in the heads of two more spiders.  
  
Laguna was walking with her, eyes constantly shifting to be on the lookout for problems. Even so, he was completely surprised when something grabbed him around the middle.  
  
Jea whirled as she saw Laguna partially vanish into a concealed passage of the tunnel. He was struggling in the near darkness with a giant centipede.  
  
Giving a battle cry, she attacked the multi-legged creature. Her first three swigs crushed the legs that held Laguna fast and, with the help of the others, chopped them away to free the paladin. Laguna thrust Quar into the monster's body, the magic blade crunching through the chitinous shell. The centipede fell back and Dumbugg crushed its skull, sending ichor all over the floor.  
  
As the warriors cleaned off their blades, Ambermist investigated the crevasse, discovering-to her great delight-a cache of gems and gold. Grinning gleefully, she pocketed the goodies.  
  
Proceeding down the main passage, it looped around and connected with the first passage.creating a sort of [| shape (like a city block.) that connected to the four-way with the dead spiders.  
  
Jea looked back towards the way they'd come, then the way straight ahead, and lastly, toward the spider four-way (I'm gonna start using symbols for the passage shapes.using VERY literal symbols-AKA, a 4-way will be +.)  
  
"Something tells me we should go on a straight course from our original point of Underdark entrance. Laguna?" Jea looked at him expectantly.  
  
The paladin, feeling queasy now because from the taste of evil in his mouth, agreed. "Yes. The feel of evil is stronger in that direction."  
  
"Wonderful.." Ambermist muttered sarcastically.  
  
The party headed down that main passage for another hundred yards or so, before it opened up into a HUGE cavern. The ceiling was 50 or more feet up in the air, and gigantic columns gave testament to the cavern's age.  
  
Looking around, Jea spotted something at the other end of the cavernous room. Motioning them to silence, she led them forward. Built right into the cavern wall, it looked like the front end of a temple. Screams could be heard, issued from within, as well as evil, sadistic laughter.  
  
The outside of the building was masterfully carved. Chiseled designs, beautiful statues, stone guardians were all found on the completely etched surface of he building.However, these lavish decorations were all of grotesque devils and demons.  
  
Jea was losing control again. As they watched, she sank, trembling to the floor, hugging herself and whimpering. She was quaking from head to toe, and tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Jea?" Laguna asked quietly, concerned. He knelt down next to her, temporarily sheathing Quar.  
  
She shook her head. "No.no.no.please.not again...die.we're all gonna die if we go in there.me.you.the others.I'll be.alone.again.No." She rocked back and forth, repeating her ranting, weeping.  
  
"Jea," Laguna said, putting his hands on his friends shoulders. "We're okay. It's gonna be okay. I promise-"  
  
She turned on him with a look of terrified disbelief . "No!" she shrieked. "You lie! You're just like the others! Just like everyone else! Like my mother! Like my goddess-be-damned family! You're no different than everyone else who's ever promised me anything! I don't believe you!!!!" The ranger woman jerked away from him and resumed her ranting, her steady, horrified monologue never slowing.  
  
The young paladin was at a loss. He was hard pressed to believe this was the same woman who'd approached him so boldly in an inn; an event that seemed so terribly long ago. Running a hand through his shaggy blond hair, the young man pleaded with her again. "Please, Jea, you've gotta get a hold of yourself and get up!"  
  
It was no use. Wolf, who had moved, whining, to their sides, was trembling in fear. Laguna noticed, though, that his quivering was not as bad as his mistress'. Laguna put a hand on his fur. "Wolf, listen to me: You have to gain control of yourself. Jea needs you to be strong, to help her snap out of this. Please. Help me."  
  
Wolf looked up at him, eyes showing the glimmers of recognition. His trembling slowed, gradually coming to a stop. Shaking himself, Wolf looked calmly at Jea. Laguna started as a very distinctive "voice" echoed through his head. *This is how you get her attention. It tends to stop her babbling.*  
  
Wolf opened his mouth and bit down, hard, on her leg. Yelping, the ranger/druid ceased her monologue of doom, looking blankly at Laguna.  
  
*I have gotten her attention, human. You must snap her out of it.*  
  
"Wolf?" Laguna asked, confused.  
  
*Indeed, PALADIN. Quickly now!*  
  
Laguna kneeled down in front of his comrade. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke reassuringly. "Jea? I know you're scared. We all are. I know you've been through a lot. But I promise you, I'm not gonna leave you. And my word is good. I won't leave you-ever."  
  
She whimpered and tried to pull away. Laguna cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Jea, you have to snap out of it. You're the only one who can guide us. We need you..I need you."  
  
Laguna closed his eyes briefly, trying to collect his feelings. "Jea, I need you. It pains me to see you like this. As crazy as it sounds.and I know it does sound nuts.but, I think I love you."  
  
*Do you mean that, Paladin? I know the two of you have been more than friends lately, but do you mean that? Truly, from the bottom of your soul?*  
  
Laguna looked deeply into Jea's eyes, searching her face, as he answered Wolf. "Yes. I do."  
  
*Then tell her that! It might just shock her enough to snap her back to normalcy!*  
  
Laguna spoke again, pouring all of his penned up feeling into his words. "Jea, please! You have to hear me! You have to snap out of this! Seeing you this way is unbearable.you've always been so strong. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you.You bring a smile to my face- you kept reminding me what it was to have a sense of humor.If it weren't for you..being you.I never would have been able to participate in one of the most wonderful, indescribable nights of my life-and I never would have experienced this feeling that I am feeling right now. Jea, I love you.I've never loved anyone like this..Please, you have to come back to us.to me. I need you to.."  
  
Laguna gathered her into his arms and held her against him until the tears ceased. Opening her eyes, she blinked in confusion for a moment. "How.how long was I out of it?" she asked, having absolutely no idea what exactly had happened.  
  
"Five minutes, Jea," Laguna said in a normal tone. "C'mon, let's get up."  
  
Wincing, the ranger hauled herself to her feet. Then she looked resolutely at the temple. "We have to go in there." Her face was hard, cold and angry. "Whatever worships in that temple is an abomination. Let's go!!"  
  
Once more in command, Jea, along with Wolf and Laguna, strode to the door. Jea looked at the paladin, who was once more ready for battle.  
  
"I say we kick the door down. Whaddya think?"  
  
Laguna couldn't help but grin broadly at her. "I think that's a good idea. Let's." On a quick count of three, they hauled off and kicked the door as hard as they could. With a shriek of tearing hinges, the doors fell inward, landing with a satisfying squish on something. Jea and Laguna were looking right at four VERY startled.things. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
There were four of them. They appeared to be semi-human, in the same way a Chihuahua resembles a wolf.  
  
They were kind of short, standing only about five feet, with almost translucent white skin that hung loosely off of their bones. Their hair was a greasy white, but it was the facial features of the strange monsters that creeped them all out.  
  
Lidless, solid black eyes that protruded under heavy brow ridges held red slit pupils. Squashed, gorilla like nostrils flared and slimy black lips were pulled back to reveal pointed teeth. Twitching, bat-like versions of human ears stuck out from their hair and claw-nails gripped primitive weapons. The arms were disproportionately long for the body and the tree trunk like legs.  
  
Several of the creatures possessed bony protrubences or horn like features on their bodies-heads, arms, and hands.  
  
The creatures were only still for a few seconds. Then they charged-which was, of course, futile.  
  
Laguna gagged back bile and ran the first one through. Sickening looking black blood erupted out of the things mouth, sizzling like acid when it hit the floor. Jerking his sword out, Laguna looked for another target.  
  
Something about these creatures unsettled Jea totally. She gave a hoarse battle-cry and bashed the brains of one monster in, gore and brain matter coating her mace. She swung backwards and caught another one in the face, the spikes on her mace ripping its face off. It screamed and bashed her back with its fist. Her dragon skin cloak absorbed most of the blow and Laguna appeared to finish the monster off.  
  
Dumbugg, Ambermist, and Shikatsu didn't waste any time either. They charged in and dispatched the last beastie with a few quick sword strokes.  
  
Jea spat on the corpses. "Pathetic." Wiping the gore off her mace, she looked to her companions. "Any of you recognize these things?"  
  
Laguna shrugged. He was new to all this, and hadn't had the chance to acquire a menagerie of monster knowledge yet. Dumbugg just grunted and began beheading the monsters to amuse himself. Ambermist and Shikatsu looked at each other to confer. After a few minutes, they shook their heads. "No Underdark creature we know of."  
  
Jea studied the bodies a moment, running through her monster catalog in her brain. Suddenly, all the similarities jumped out at her and she recoiled in horror, choking on bile.  
  
Laguna, who was also trying to keep his stomach in place, touched her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
Shuddering, Jea swallowed. "That's horrendous! An abomination of nature and the Planes! Faaagghh!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"The actual question, my friend, is 'What were they?' These things were human-once. They bred-somewhere along the line-with things of the Lower Planes." She pointed to the bony protrubences. "I'd say this group has been here for several centuries.to be changed this much by breeding and environment."  
  
Jea looked hard at each of them. "Final chance to back out, any of you. I'm not leaving until every single one of these things is dead and this place destroyed. Anyone who wants to go back up, speak now, or deal with it."  
  
Laguna, being a paladin, was first to respond. In a superior, noble tone, he intoned, "These things are evil. We must destroy this foul place and restore it to purity." Jea rolled her eyes, squashing the urge to smack the holier-than-thou attitude from him with her mace.  
  
Ambermist, noticing the expression, started choking on her laughter. Looking at the ranger, she said, "If you think there's treasure, count me in!" Shik nodded in agreement.  
  
Yar? Dumbugg grinned-a scary sight indeed. "I get to Kill stuff."  
  
Jea smiled wickedly. "Let's go then. Laguna?"  
  
He pointed to a door on their left, and they opened it. It was a small reading room with a door on the far wall. Laguna looked at Jea. "Mind if I take care of this door?"  
  
"Go right ahead, me'boyo."  
  
The knight looked at the door speculatively, then drew one gauntleted fist back and punched the door with all his might. The wooden door exploded inward, flying across the next room and crashing through a door on the far wall, landing at the feet of two very startled demon-priests.  
  
Laguna took one look at the priests and stepped forward, shouting, "You! Prepare to meet justice!"  
  
Jea snarled as both sides moved into the room. One of the priests began to mark a pentagram into the floor as his companion moved to attack.  
  
As Laguna ran the charging priest through, he heard chanting. Looking at the remaining priest, he realized the "man" was trying to summon a demon. The chanting was cut off abruptly, though as knives blossomed in the guys throat and chest. With a gurgle, he slumped to the ground, dead.  
  
Jea walked over, breaking the pentagram with her foot and retrieving her knife. Then she entered the next room.  
  
The sound of her startled disgust made them all rush in to the room. Laguna almost collapsed to his knees from nausea.  
  
The room was a reference room-of sorts. Books on demons and demon worship lined the shelves, next to volumes on unspeakable horrors. The walls were decorated with unspeakably horrifying scenes: demons raping women, demon- human hybrids devouring their mothers in birth, sacrifices of men, women, and children to demons, and many other awful atrocities.  
  
Laguna couldn't stand it. Leaning in a corner, he vomited, the evil aura in the room overwhelming even his strong constitution. Jea rubbed his neck soothingly, murmuring under her breath. Even the two thieves were utterly disgusted-and they were both part drow.  
  
When Laguna stood, he commented, "This place MUST be destroyed. You were right, ranger, when you called these people an abomination. In the name of Goku, I will destroy this evil."  
  
Jea grinned. "Two steps ahead of you, Pally-boy." She held up a bottle labeled "Never Empty Oil Flask." Uncorking it, she began to saturate the room and everything in it.  
  
Baring her teeth, she motioned everyone out of the room. Once out, she pulled out some strange clay flasks with fuses. "Everyone take one, light it with the torch, and toss it in the room."  
  
Simply put, the blew up the room and everything in it, letting it burn. Then they walked back to he entrance area. Jea headed toward the remaining door, which was directly across the room from their point of entry. "My turn," she said.  
  
Looking at it, she took aim, and kicked the door in. It was an empty room, with a door leading out into a hall way.  
  
Laguna grinned at his lover. "I guess the next door is mine?" 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
The duo took turns bashing the doors all the way to the kitchen, through the normal priests' chambers, and a lecture hall, each time trying to outdo the other. They rammed them, blew the up, disintegrated them, carved them to pieces with the sword, as well as many other creative ideas. Along the way, the party carved up several dozen of the "Under Humans."  
  
Then they came upon the holding cells. The dank, dismal prison held only a handful of men. They were let out and Shik offered to take them back to the city.  
  
Back tracking, using Jea's hastily drawn map, the group entered the one section of the temple they hadn't explored yet. Jea looked at Laguna. "My door."  
  
Backing up, she smiled wickedly and took a flying leap at the wooden portal.  
  
She flew through the threshold with it, kicking a guard full in the teeth and snapping his neck in the process. The six other guards were surprised long enough for her friends to enter the room and help Jea to her feet.  
  
Not wasting any time, Dumbugg casually beheaded three of them in one stroke, grinning evilly as the lifeless corpses fell over. Laughing, Jea used her knife to carve one's throat into a creative design. Laguna sliced one from nose to naval, before reversing his thrust to impale the last one.  
  
Jea dusted her hands off and looked around the room. It was a simple guards room, but what was so heavily guarded.unless there was something important behind the other door.  
  
Curious, she walked over to the other door to open it. The others followed her, obviously thinking along the same lines. The hall way beyond twisted and wrapped around, finally ending with two doors, one on each side of the hall.  
  
Both doors were made of metal and very pretty. Reaching for the left hand door, Jea pushed it open.  
  
Inside, two fat, lazy eunuchs jumped to their feet. Armed with shortswords, they attempted to kill the intruding party. Laguna grimly cleaved one in half while Jea brained the second one. Dumbugg looked sadly at the already dead eunuchs before starting on his favorite task of decapitating the bodies.  
  
Jea and Ambermist inspected the door the eunuchs had been guarding, conferring briefly. "Those were eunuchs, weren't they?"  
  
Jea nodded disgustedly. "Yep. Which means this."  
  
".is a harem. We should probably keep the boys out."  
  
Jea opened the door. Inside were several dozen women from the surface, battered and abused. They rushed to their female rescuers, weeping with relief. Jea reassured them and signaled to Wolf and Thistlechaser.  
  
"Ladies, listen to me. These two wolves will lead you to Greyhawk. Follow them and no harm will come to you. Be quick and do not dawdle."  
  
They left, fearfully following the animals. Jea turned and saw Laguna going to a slow boil. His fist gripped his sword hilt tightly, turning his knuckles white. Giving him a communative look, she led the way across the hall to the other door. Laguna pushed past her and ripped the metal door off the hinges.  
  
Beyond was what had to be the Head Priest's quarters. Three rooms in all, there was a dining room, bedroom, and treasure trove; all expensively decorated. Jea and Ambermist, of course, packed up the pile of gold, gems and items into Jea's Bag. Laguna was praying to Goku for strength, and Dumbugg was going around breaking stuff.  
  
Following the hallway back around, they passed through to the large room at the back of the temple. When they walked in, Jea heard someone speaking loudly, orating in a strange tongue. Crossing to some small window slits near the back exit, they saw the giant amphitheater overlooking the Under- humans' village. The Head Priest stood on a pedestal, a huge pentagram in front of him and a pen filled with surface dwellers in front of that. The amphitheater was packed with the mutated Under-humans.  
  
Jea snarled and reached into her belt pouch. "Ambermist. I need you to cast Faerie Fire around the rim of the amphitheater. Do it!"  
  
Confused, Ambermist did as requested. As soon as she did, Jea began throwing spells of her own, wreaking havoc upon the audience: roasting, crushing, and scalding the abominations that dwelled there.  
  
The Head Priest, momentarily shocked that all of his followers were now dead, recovered and looked at them as Laguna stepped through the door, challenging the priest.  
  
The beastly, once human thing began chanting over the pentagram. Jea barked, "Quickly! Kill him! He's trying to summon a demon!" as she ran towards the "man."  
  
"NO!" Laguna roared, charging with her.  
  
They almost made it. Quar beheaded the priest just as the final syllable crossed his lips. Jea swore loudly. "Laguna! We're gonna have company!"  
  
A sickly green glow was forming in the center of the pentagram. The glowing mist materialized into a giant Baatezu right before their eyes.  
  
Confronted with the stuff of her debilitating nightmares, Jea went berserk. With the paladin at her side, she lit into the Baatezu like a Fury. And she wasn't alone. Quar was carving deep into the scaly green flesh..  
  
The demon drew back one fist and punched Jea in the chest, knocking her on her ass. Coughing, she barely managed to roll away from it's deadly, stinging, venomous tail.  
  
Crying out to Goku, Laguna renewed his frenzied attacks. He felt an almost supernatural burst of strength and courage, and then, suddenly, it was over.  
  
The Baatezu shrieked and vanished in a puff of noxious smoke. Coughing violently, Laguna looked around. Jea was groaning, shaking again. Laguna went to her side to comfort her.  
  
She collapsed against him, her willpower at last drained. Searching her face, Laguna realized she'd just fainted. Ambermist and Dumbugg wandered over, freeing the prisoners. Laguna opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"We must destroy this place; bury and seal it within the earth. Ambermist, I need you to take Jea out of here so I can-"  
  
The blonde paladin stopped in midsentence as a tremendous presence filled the cavern. A warm male voice said, "Noble Paladin. You need not do anything. Take your friends and go. Leave this place quickly. I will take care of it."  
  
They all looked to the source of the voice. A dark haired, muscular man wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit stared back at them. Laguna bowed in reverence and humility.  
  
"Lord Goku. Thank you." Laguna scooped Jea up in his arms and motioned for them to leave. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
The group hurried out of the depths of the earth back to Doomgrinder. As Laguna moved through the doorway back into the dead machine, the door disappeared behind him.  
  
From deep within the earth a muffled explosion was felt. The shock wave was violent enough to send them all sprawling-and to wake Jea up. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry 'bout that, folks. What happened?"  
  
Ambermist gave a quick recount while they worked their way out of Doomgrinder.  
  
What a sight they all made, exiting the gaping maw of a doorway. Covered in grime and gore, looking exhausted and half dead, they staggered with the rescued prisoners into the late afternoon sunshine. Jea was supported by Laguna and Ambermist was favoring her right ankle. Dumbugg was-guess what?- looking for food, drool dribbling down his chin.  
  
They were immediately accosted by Natasha and her companions. Jea and the party gave a brief, concise report, ending with Jea's statement: "We'll talk later. Right now, I'm exhausted. We're going to bed."  
  
Gathering up Wolf, Thistlechaser, and Shikatsu, they returned to Shik's house to collapse in their rooms in exhausted slumber.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea woke first, early the next morning, after her customary six hours sleep. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Laguna.  
  
Wolf lifted his head and looked at her. *Heyo, Boss! What's up?*  
  
Jea shook her head. "Just trying to remember what happened yesterday when I was out of it," she murmured softly. "It's all still a blur. What did happen when I spazzed?"  
  
Wolf chuckled. *Well, its too bad you don't remember. Your Paladin said some mighty interestin' things.*  
  
"Like what?"  
  
*Well, for starters.*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Laguna was roused by the hushed murmur next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Jea sitting on the edge of the bed, talking with Wolf. Smiling, he perked his ears up to listen to them.  
  
*.and then for the real whammy, he said he loved you.*  
  
Jea snorted in disbelief. "Bull," she hissed. "Tell me another one, fleabag."  
  
Wolf shook his head. *Honestly, he did. He said it twice-and I think he meant it.*  
  
Jea wasn't convinced. "I don't believe you, Wolf. You like to pull my leg too much."  
  
Laguna looked directly at Wolf and winked, sure the canine would catch the gesture. He did. *Well, then maybe you should ask him. He's awake.*  
  
Jea turned around. "Good morning, Laguna."  
  
"Morning, Jea."  
  
Wolf rose. *I'll leave you two to discuss. Good luck, paladin. You'll need it.* He headed wisely for the door.  
  
Laguna chuckled. "Thanks, Wolf-but I think I'll manage."  
  
Jea stared at him in shock. "You.can hear Wolf?"  
  
The knight nodded his head. "Yeah. It started yesterday, when you were.well when we entered the cavern with the temple entrance." He paused, then looked her in the eyes. "Oh, and I meant what I said. Wolf was telling the truth," he said as he leaned down close to her ear. "I do love you."  
  
Shocked, she could do nothing for a long moment but stare at him. Then, grinning, she kissed him before flopping backwards on the bed.  
  
Laguna propped himself up on one elbow and placed a hand on her almost unnoticeably thickening middle, his smile gentle. "So, um.What are we gonna do with the kid?" he asked, stroking her stomach lightly.  
  
Jea shrugged noncommittally. "What do you think we should do? I have a few ideas, but I want your opinion.  
  
Laguna thought for a long moment. "I honestly don't know. I think that's why I asked you."  
  
Snuggling up to him, she said, "Well, we could leave the kid with your parents or my da-although I'm not too keen on relying on Da. He has some.problems.  
  
"Perhaps we could use the Dimension Egg to grow the kid up so we're not stuck with a baby in a fight."  
  
"Dimension Egg?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That gemstone egg that I have? It's a pocket dimension with accelerated time. One minute out here equals four hours there. Within a couple of weeks we'd have an 'instant' teenager."  
  
Laguna nodded. "That might be the best idea. Let's use it. I don't know if it would be good to drop the kid with my folks either."  
  
Jea nodded, then grimaced as her stomach growled. "I suppose I'd best find something to eat. C'mon, Laguna, let's get dressed."  
  
Ten minutes later, they had deduced that all the food in the house had been consumed. They decided to go out to eat.  
  
Jea, upon recalling her previous appetites, wisely suggested an All-You-Can- Eat breakfast place. (There were a few.Not many, but a few in existence.) After watching Jea clean the place out, Laguna realized that that had bee a very good suggestion.  
  
They left, both sated and chuckling over the fact that the restaurant they'd just exited would no longer be "All-You-Can-Eat."  
  
Laguna kept glancing at his companion nervously and Jea quirked one querulous eyebrow. "What's the matter wi' you, Laguna? Ya look like you got the Seven Year Itch.on your balls. Relax."  
  
He mumbled something and kept walking. Confused, Jea shrugged and moved to keep up. Something was definitely wrong. He didn't make a snide comeback.  
  
They had almost gotten back to Shikatsu's house when Laguna halted in his tracks. Jea turned towards him, really weirded out-until he dropped to one knee and took her hand.  
  
"Jea, you have been the greatest source of friendship and camaraderie I have ever known. Since I met you, I have known more joy, more laughter, more feeling than ever before. You taught me how to survive the life of an adventurer, how to deal with real life-heck, you even showed me that some of the most important things are those you least expect." He laughed nervously. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love. It was something I never could have foreseen, an event as unpredictable and impossible as any written of in stories.Now, I just have one thing I wanted to ask you.Would you do me the immense honor and great pleasure of accepting to be my wife?"  
  
Staring at him in shock for a long moment, she paused to process the new information. While he watched her anxiously, the 27 year old collected her thoughts. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Of course I will, Laguna.but get up. You look silly on the ground."  
  
Pulling him to his feet, she took his hand. He insisted on taking her to a jeweler to buy a ring. She laughed as he pulled her along, extremely eager. "Easy, Lover!"  
  
He bought an extremely expensive ring, the most costly one in the highest quality jeweler in town. He then had it enchanted with several very nice spells before sliding it ceremoniously onto Jea's left ring finger. Eyeing the ring appreciatively, the ranger threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered gratefully into his ear. "I will remember this, every day of my life."  
  
The paladin grinned, his humor returned. "Well, I certainly hope so. I mean, you did just agree to marry me."  
  
Punching him playfully in the arm, she said, "Let's go back to Shik's, Lover.By the way.Isn't it customary to propose to the girl before you get her pregnant?"  
  
Wincing in mock injury and defending himself arrogantly, he followed her back. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Author's Note: Okies.Few things I gotta cover.First, I know my posting habits are insane, and that checking for my next post will get kinda hectic for people who actually have things to do.like work or school, for instance.And I know that that author alert thingie doesn't work too well sometimes.(Plus I think you have to pay for it.) So, I'll tell ya what. Anyone who wants me to notify them when I post something new, shoot me an e- mail at hayaitoran@yahoo.com .I'll make a mailing list up and just send you an e-mail.  
  
Second.This is something I hadn't realized was actually being thought of.The characters ages.I want to thank my reviewer who brought it up.*grin* So, to avoid bewilderment and people trying to figure it out, I'll just tell you. In the beginning, Jea is 27, Laguna is 22, Ambermist is 47, and Dumbugg is 30. For my baffled readers who are looking at their players' guides in confusion, Jea left home early, at 15. She was raised as a human, because her family is majorly dysfunctional. I figure most human males aren't shaving at 10 years old-except for those rare man-child cases.*cringes.* So, you see, its not quite what most people would expect. Laguna was a late bloomer. He stayed at home and didn't start adventuring until an age where most humans would have half a decade's experience under their belts.Go figure. I'll actually be going into some of the characters' childhoods in order to shed some light on all of this.  
  
Third.I think Jun's race is a Gross Human Whore..  
  
Hope this cleared everything up! Any other questions or comments? Review, and I'll answer them to the best of my knowledge!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
Everyone was up and moving around, getting dressed, hunting for food, running errands-things like that. Jea handed Ambermist a "doggy bag" from the restaurant, deliberately using her left hand.  
  
The thief noticed the ring and raised one eyebrow silently. Jea winked and put a finger to her lips for secrecy. Ambermist got the hint and grinned evilly at the ranger's ploy.  
  
Shikatsu returned a few minutes later. "Hey, gang. We've been summoned." He tossed Jea a sealed letter bearing the royal crest.  
  
Breaking the wax, the ranger skimmed the letter, then read it thoroughly. It was a letter from the King of Greyhawk (He was actually more like a Lord than anything, but.*shrug.*) He was requesting their presence that afternoon at the palace for their actions the previous day.  
  
Jea casually handed the letter to Ambermist and went to get Laguna. The thief read it, her eyes lighting up gleefully, and proceeded to wake up Dumbugg-by kicking him in the ribs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, they left Shik's house, heading for the palace. Jea walked along, cheerful, happy, and good-natured. Shik eyed her in confusion; he couldn't figure out what had happened to cause such a radical behavior change. Ambermist was chortling to herself and Laguna grinned silently as they watched the ranger skip about like a child-and confusing Shik all the more.  
  
Shikatsu finally demanded, "What the hell is up with you?!"  
  
Jea just grinned at him, waiting to see if the assassin would figure it out. He didn't. He bitched about her behavior until they were almost to the palace, growing more and more enraged.  
  
Ambermist was developing a stitch in her side from laughing at the half drow's stupidity. Jea had made a special point of waving her left hand in front of Shikatsu's nose as much as possible.You'd think he'd have noticed the ring!  
  
Laguna just smiled, amused at her actions. If he didn't know her like he did, he would have thought she'd lost her mind-which is obviously what Shik was thinking. Laguna knew, rather, that Jea was feeling pleased.  
  
Finally, Jea looked directly at Shikatsu, dropping all silliness. "Boy, comrade, for someone so 'intelligent,' you sure are dense."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ambermist smacked her forehead with her palm. "She's engaged, you idiot!" she blurted out, tired of the idiocy.  
  
The assassin was utterly speechless.for once. He stared at the ranger woman in shock. Jea waved at him, making her engagement ring flash in the sunlight. Then she turned around and continued towards the palace, taking Laguna's arm in the process. When Shikatsu finally picked his jaw up off of the ground, he had to run to catch up with the group. Everyone-even Dumbugg-and especially Wolf, laughed at him the rest of the way to the palace. 


	30. THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!! It is NOT the next chapter..  
  
Wow.I didn't realize that people liked my fic this much..Thanks to all of you wonderful readers, reviewers and e-mail peoples!!! You guys are great! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm going insane right now.I have a ton of homework to do before the 2nd of December, and I'm going to be gone for several weekends. I'm working as hard as I can though, to type whenever possible. I guess this is what happens when you are a High School Senior, Otakon Staffer, Anime Club President who is trying to get into college, nab scholarships, deal with family and friends , and looking for a job! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I WILL finish the story-eventually. I promise. At the very least, ya'll still have a lot to read.like another 100+ pages that I have written but not typed yet.  
  
I'll try to post before the week is out.I've got three pages to type in order to finish the next chapter! Wish me luck! Happy holidays, folks!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfie 


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

Author's note: Finally, here it is! Took me forever to type this one.It's got some more character development for Jea, and a teeny bit on some of the others. I really appreciate all of you who are willing to spend time reading this story.It makes me feel good..  
  
Oh, and I know some of you are probably thinking the same question: How on earth is it possible for Jea and Laguna to be in ANY kind of relationship at all, all things considered.Let alone MARRIAGE. Um.Lemme see if I can answer that without three and a half pages of explanation.  
  
One: Laguna, despite being a paladin, is a paladin of the god Goku. For those of you who ever seen Dragon Ball Or DBZ, you know that Goku is a hero who is so noble, good, and kind that just listening gives you cavities. Laguna is a LOT like his god. Now, I know paladins are supposed to be Lawful Good.But If they are of an Order, they follow the LAWS of the ORDER. Goku is more a Neutral Good character.So, Laguna's behavior is more like that of a NG character-but because of his "affiliation" he counts as LG. Strange, ne? Besides, Goku's married.To she who we affectionately call "Chichi, The Psycho Bitch."  
  
Two: It's is highly possible-and very likely for the two personalities to be a good match. Why do I know this? Simply put, Jea is me. Laguna is effectively (for all intents and purposes in this case.), my very best friend and fiancé. It can happen-first hand experience talkin'. And compared to the two of us.Jea and Laguna took FOREVER to get together.  
  
Anywho, I saw The Two Towers today..GO SEE IT if you haven't already. It is worth 3x what you pay to get in!! There are comments in there only a Gamer could appreciate..  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, gang! I hope you enjoy everything!!!  
  
Wolfie  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
Upon reaching the palace and presenting the letter, the party was escorted by armed guard to the grand audience chamber of the king. The monarch, a rather young man in his mid 20's, rose to greet and thank them formally. He had close cropped black hair, and a pale smiling face. His form seemed thin, but it was difficult to tell; his robes disguised him well.  
  
"Noble Heroes, we hath called thee here to address thy courageous deeds, grafted forever in the history of this fair and glorious city. Paladin Kimsteed of the Order of Goku, step forth."  
  
Laguna moved forward, bowing deeply. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Thou hast impressed not only us, but our advisors. Thou doth do thine Order a credit. As thy deeds were most noble, so shall thy reward be. Upon the eve of this audience, thou shalt be escorted promptly to the stables, were thou wilt receive thine own war-horse. The head of thine Order hath already been contacted and hath given his blessing."  
  
The King looked towards the rest of the group. "Ranger-Druid Jea Kinnaran."  
  
The young woman stepped forward with a small nod of respect. "Thou hast earned the gratitude of our wondrous city. In an attempt to balance out the standing," at this the young king winked mischievously, "we offer thee a chance to take a single item from our treasure vault-should thou not take us up on this offer, the boon will be reserved for a later date of thine own choosing."  
  
Jea snickered mentally. -Ah! So that's who he was!- She remembered this youngster. He'd been a sneaky little boy the last time she was here and she had saved him from a thrashing by a nearsighted cook. In fact, they'd kept in touch over the years through a series of letters. The youth, Tersian, reminded Jea of the little brother she'd never had. Her mind flashed back to their first meeting.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You little devil, I'll thrash you! Get your lazy serving hide outta here and get to work instead of pinching my cakes!" The obese man flailed around, trying to grab the quickly moving spot on his poor vision.  
  
The youth snickered as he grabbed another cake and stuffed it in his mouth. The old tub of bear fat would never catch him, he thought smugly.  
  
All of a sudden, a cold, chubby hand snatched him by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "I gotcha, you little thief!" the "tub of bear fat" exclaimed, breathing foul breath in the boy's face. He was choking him ever so slightly, and began to rain blows on the 13-year-old's body, bruising and breaking bones, damaging internal structure.  
  
This is what Jea walked into. She frowned at the sight, and moved into the kitchen. There was no excuse to beat a child like that. With a small snarl she punched the man in the back of the head.  
  
His eyes rolled up and he collapsed, dropping the half conscious youth. Jea caught the boy and darted to another empty room. Laying him down, she inspected his injuries. Without a thought, she healed the broken bones and internal injuries. The youngster would be a little sore but he'd live.  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes-only to find himself staring into a pair of wolfishly grinning ones. He squeaked and scooted back from Jea. "Who're you?"  
  
"Relax, kiddo. I took care of that fat ball of grease. What'd you do?"  
  
"Uh.nothin'.Just had a snack."  
  
"Ah," the mahogany woman remarked, nodding in understanding. "Well, you'll be fine-" She looked expectantly at him for a name.  
  
"Uh.Tersian."  
  
"Well, Tersian, you might be a wee bit stiff, but you'll heal."  
  
"What's your name?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Jea Kinnaran," she responded. The ranger turned to go.  
  
"Wait! How can I repay you? My father says that I should always repay what I owe."  
  
Jea smiled. "That's a smart papa you have there.Don't worry about it." His contorted face told her he would anyway. "Alright.I'll tell you what. You can repay me very simply. Do what I have done."  
  
"What?" he wondered in confusion.  
  
"If someone is in need of help, being treated unfair, or anything like that, do whatever is in your power to help them; and when they offer a reward-refuse it. Good deeds aren't good deeds if they're done for money or riches. Instead, ask of them the favor I ask of you," she clarified. He nodded in agreement.  
  
The ranger made to leave. As she disappeared, she called, "And stay away from the fat cook! He does remember you!"  
  
Jea smirked and replied, "I think I'll save my favor, Majesty. Who knows when someone might need help."  
  
The king's face twitched in amusement, and he turned to the others of the party, repeating his offer to them. Shikatsu decided to save the favor, but Ambermist and Dumbugg picked the treasure pile.  
  
Jea snuck off from the others as they headed towards the treasure room. She would meet them at the stable, but first, she had somewhere to go.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea leaned casually against the wall in the still vacant room, waiting patiently. A few moments later, the skinny king entered, clad in servant's cloths. He peered around anxiously, not seeing the woman in the shadows. She decided to surprise him. "Hello again, Tersian. Long time no see, me boyo."  
  
He jumped in the air, freaked. Turning to her he replied shakily, "Hi.Again.I didn't expect to ever see you again. You left in quite a hurry."  
  
The woman shrugged. "I've been around the world a few times since then. It's an adventurer thing.You seem to have done pretty well for yourself. King, huh? So how'd you manage that? You pop somebody off? Or did you impress the late King so much he GAVE it too you?" she teased.  
  
He blushed. "I.uh."  
  
"Eh, don't concern yourself with it. It happens all the time. I didn't come to rag on you. I came to ask if you'd kept your end of the bargain.and to present a small gift to a friend." She presented him with a small frosted cupcake.  
  
He grinned. Taking the cake, he took a small bite. "Hmm.good."  
  
Jea smirked. Hoping quietly, she wondered if the life extension potion she'd added in there had worked. Tersian was the kind of king who could do a lot of good, if given the years to do it.  
  
Tersian finished the cupcake, and spoke. "Yes, ma'am. I have tried to do everything in my power to help people in need. I'm actually trying to fix the city's problems of hunger and homelessness. I figure, if people have what they need to survive, the crime rate will be less.and people will live better."  
  
Jea smiled again. "I have to go meet up with my friends, Tersian. It was good to speak with you again. I have certainly enjoyed the letters over the years. Keep in touch, you hear?"  
  
"I will," he laughed. "You too, ranger."  
  
Jea dashed out of the door just after her party walked by, rejoining them without much notice. Laguna raised his eyebrow querulously, but Jea waved him off. The ranger then inspected what her friends had acquired. Ambermist was wearing a gray cloak that positively oozed with magick. Dumbugg had a large shield casually slung over one shoulder.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They were led with great ceremony out to the stables. There, they waited patiently as a groom retrieved the horse. Jea lounged by his side, interested in seeing the animal and making friends. Laguna was practically quivering with anticipation, eager to look over his new mount-considering he'd been raised on a horse farm.  
  
They were surprised, however, when five minutes later, the horse was led out. He was a beautiful stallion: fine configuration, apparent breeding, good size, perfect proportions, and amazing appearance. The young stallion was a lively horse, with sparkling eyes full of intelligence. The only thing that was out of the extraordinary and into the utterly bizarre was his coloring.  
  
The animal was, of all things, a sparkling emerald green, with a darker mane and tail. His hooves were like a green crystal so dark that it was almost black, his mane and tail the shade of twilight leaves in the heart of a virgin forest. His coat seemed to sparkle of its own accord, catching and reflecting light like the contours and facets of a million polished gems.  
  
The stallion whickered as he forced his way to Laguna, shoving his head down to the paladin's level. The animal's gleaming yellow eyes showed curiosity as he began searching Laguna for food.  
  
Jea giggled as Laguna made an apple appear from somewhere and fed it to the horse, who crunched it happily and looked for more. Laguna stroked his new war-horse's neck.  
  
The horse gave Jea a dirty look when she touched Laguna's arm a minute later to ask a question. He bared his teeth and nipped at her in warning. Imagine his surprise when she bit back.  
  
The ranger pulled out a lump of sugar and offered it in way of a peace treaty. When the animal got a whiff of her scent and realized what and who she was, his whole demeanor changed. He acted like a playful kitten with both paladin and ranger/druid, seeking to please.  
  
Laguna laughed and shook his head at the horse's antics. Dear gods, if his parents could see this. -Heck,- he thought, -What would they do if they could see me? A paladin, with a party, a green horse, and a fiancée-not to mention the whole impending fatherhood creeping up on me! Oh, man, they'd have a cow!!-  
  
He stifled his snicker and turned to Jea. "So.Jea, where to next? We've done what we came here to do."  
  
Jea thought for a moment. "Well.I really hate to ask this, but." she trailed off distractedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to stop through my hoe and check on Papa. I've not been home in about three years, and my da needs to be checked on once in a while.he's not.well."  
  
Laguna looked concerned. "Where's your mom? And the rest of your family? Don't you get help from them?"  
  
The young woman's face was filled with bitterness when she responded. "Lemme tell you something 'bout my worthless family, Laguna," Jea whispered quietly. "Papa used to be an adventurer; he was in a large party. He had a brief and badly ending affair with another party member-an elven mage.my mother. I was the reason it ended bad. My mother was the second daughter of a Grey Elf noble, and she had been brought up to consider half-breeds a sick abomination. She.she didn't want me."  
  
Jea paused to take a painful breath. "Papa refused to let me be abandoned. He was a ranger, and his bitch wolf had two puppies the same day I was born. After my mother," Jea spoke the word with heavy sarcasm, "ditched me, I was fed with Starfire's puppies. That maybe why I can speak to all the wolves, and not just Wolf. He left the party with me and traveled the two and a half weeks to his home."  
  
"We made it to the village; Papa's family was not too thrilled to see him. He came waltzing back in with a daughter and no wife. Plus, I was half elven. They didn't like that. So they held the Ceremony of Bonding to link me with Wolf.as a way to get rid of me, get me out of the way. My aunt, the family matriarch, encouraged the village children and the rest of the family to ostracize me. I sought the village Elder, and the wolves for companionship. My family-Papa's family-continued to snub us. I became VERY cynical; you deal with that much shit and you'll get that way. I would fight with my cousins-physically and verbally-and then get yelled at by my aunts and uncles.  
  
"At first, I went home, crying to Papa. He would comfort me, telling me it would be okay, but I knew it hurt him, a lot.so I stopped. I learned to fight back.  
  
"Papa trained me in the skills of the rangers. I could track at four, shoot at six, and by the time I was nine I had learned everything he could teach. When I was 10, Papa's companion, Starfire died, and something died in his mind. The Elder, Treesong, took a liking to a fiercely independent girl. He trained me in the ways of the druids, enhancing my knowledge of the wild world, and, in a way, giving me an outlet with which to calm the raging hormones and emotions that are common in young teenage girls.  
  
"By the time I was 15, I spent most of my time in the forest and away from Auntie. It wasn't much of a stretch to pack up and leave town, with a promise to return every once in a while to check up on Papa.."  
  
Jea took a shuddering breath, fingers woven into Wolf's fur. He nuzzled her with his nose, and Thistlechaser stood next to Jea in sympathy.  
  
Laguna put a hand on Jea's shoulder. He hadn't intended to bring up unpleasant memories. She smiled gratefully at all three. "Anyway, what I was going to ask was 'Where do your folks live?' If it's on the way, we can stop by for you to visit them.They might be interested in your horse. Speaking of which.What're you gonna call him?"  
  
Blinking in surprise at the subject switch, the knight thought for a minute. "Um.How about Arkadia?"  
  
The horse whickered approvingly, nodding his head up and down. Jea smiled happily. "It's a good name, Lover," she agreed.  
  
Ambermist swaggered over. "Are you done yet? I'm tired! What are you doing?" she demanded in annoyance.  
  
Jea shrugged noncommittally. "Trying to decide where to go next. But we can do that on the way back to Shik's."  
  
During the trip back, Laguna whispered softly in Jea's ear, "I would like to stop at my parents on the way, but I think we need to get married first."  
  
Jea bared her teeth in a fierce and evil grin. "How about we do it before we leave town." The ranger woman was pondering at the same time. -Gee.I wonder if we'll have to hit the priest.Heh heh heh.-  
  
".Okay." Suddenly Laguna was VERY scared. 


	32. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty  
  
After discussing with the two other party members (Ambermist and Dumbugg), the decision to leave was reached (Mostly because several merchant guilds had hired vigilantes to catch the recent cat burglar that was rumored to be running around town.)  
  
That evening, Jea and Laguna snuck out of Shikatsu's house. They hurried down to the temple district to get a priest to perform the marriage ceremony.  
  
Jea eyed the street nervously, eyeballing the religious fanatics with uneasiness. "So, um.Any preferences, Laguna?"  
  
The paladin nodded. "A priest of Goku."  
  
"Um.Okay.Why?" Jea inquired dryly.  
  
Laguna insisted, "I am a paladin of the Order of Goku. To see a priest of any other order would be rude to my god."  
  
Jea heaved a sigh, wondering once again why the Lady of Fate had done this to her. -Ha ha, Goddess.Sometimes I swear I must be your idea of a practical joke.- "Okay, Laguna, we'll do it your way.On one condition. One of my Lady's servants should be present."  
  
Laguna looked at her with a puzzled expression-the same kind little kids get when something goes over their heads. "Um.what do you mean? Your Lady? I didn't know you worked for anyone.I thought you were a free ranger."  
  
Jea smacked her forehead with her palm. "My Lady is the Goddess of Fate. That's what I call her. Haven't you ever heard of 'Lady Fate?'"  
  
"Ooohhh.." Laguna nodded in understanding. "I get it now."  
  
Jea merely grunted in response and studied the crowd of people on the Street of the Zealots. Without a word, she headed for a dark corner near an alley. Laguna, puzzled, could only follow behind her in confusion, shrugging off the fanatics that reached up to grab his clothing.  
  
Suddenly a man stopped in front of him. "Excuse me sir," he wheezed in a crackly voice. Laguna jerked to a halt, annoyed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep an eye on Jea. He assumed the crooked humanoid in rags before him was simply a beggar, looking for coin.  
  
The old man gripped his arm. "You would make a good convert of the god, Gashna, yes." He licked his filthy lips, inspecting Laguna's form. "A very handsome young man, yes.Tell me boy-how are you in the sack?"  
  
Laguna twisted away from the creature and hurried to catch up to Jea. The wheezing laughter followed him. He bumped into his fiancée, and she looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
The blonde haired man flushed slightly and mumbled under his breath. "Nuthin'."  
  
The half elf raised one eyebrow and kept walking. The paladin followed her to the edge of the alley. A thin robed woman was waiting there. Jea raised one hand and made an obscure gesture. The woman nodded. "I've been waiting for you Jea Kinnaran. We knew you'd come. The head Servant bade me come witness your wedding."  
  
The woman paused and pushed her hood back. She had a narrow face, with a pale complexion, and piercing violet eyes. Her midnight black hair was long and straight, and Laguna judged her to be roughly 35 years old.  
  
She smiled broadly at Jea. "And I must say, it's about time."  
  
Jea grimaced. "Very funny, Igra. You were right, okay? I admit it: you were right, I was wrong."  
  
The woman patted Jea's cheek. "See, was it so hard to admit, dear?"  
  
Jea grunted. "Let's just go," she muttered. Without saying another word, the ranger walked away, heading towards the Temple of Goku. (You couldn't miss it-it had a 20 foot stone statue of Goku in front of it.)  
  
Igra walked next to Laguna, and spoke quietly. "Greetings, Laguna Kimsteed. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We've been waiting for a long time for you to appear and force Jea to face her destiny."  
  
Laguna frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
Igra merely smiled and said nothing. She motioned for him to catch up to Jea. Cocking his head in confusion, he sped up.  
  
"Jea," he hissed. "Who is she?"  
  
Jea glanced over her shoulder. "Her? That's Igra, Head Seeress of The Lady. I knew her years ago when she was just a beginning Seeress. She and I were friends. Sort of.She's full of riddles and predictions.The Lady knows the purpose of everyone, and She informs Her seers when destiny needs a helping hand.  
  
"For some reason, they are all convinced I'm the heart of some strange divergence for the world." The mahogany haired woman laughed derisively. "Yeah, right! Like I could possibly be that important! Probably important to the destruction of the world.C'mon, let's do the wedding thing."  
  
Even more lost, Laguna ran his fingers through his hair and entered the temple.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You want what?! No way! A paladin cannot marry! I will not participate in such a hoax!" The middle aged man shook his head adamantly.  
  
Jea raised an eyebrow as Laguna attempted to reason with the priest. "I don't understand. Why are you so against it?" the knight queried.  
  
"Because! A paladin must be free to right wrongs and punish evil. He cannot do so when he is distracted by-by desires of the flesh! A paladin should be as a priest-celibate! Secondly, she is a commoner and unworthy!!!"  
  
Jea smirked and interrupted before Laguna's anger could flare at the derogatory comments. "Really, is that what you think, my friend? A paladin should have nothing to share the attention he spends fighting evil? .Well, I'd like to argue that. If a person has nothing to fight for but himself, he has nothing to lose. However, if he knows that someone is counting on him for survival, don't you think he'll give it his all and more-for the sake of family and friends? Love is not a negative emotion, priest; it is as positive as friendship and loyalty."  
  
The priest shook his head. "The desires of the flesh cloud the mind and impair judgement!"  
  
"And you think that by refraining entirely from sex, a paladin will not have his mind fogged over by the urge? I know how the body works-when it is made celibate. The urge remains.if anything, it grows more powerful by the day."  
  
"It does not matter! I will not participate in this farce!"  
  
Jea puffed a sigh. "By The Lady of Fate, man! Your own deity has a blasted mortal wife! If your deity can have one, then why can't I, Jea Lyra Kinnaran, marry Laguna Kimsteed?!" The ranger woman was irritated to the point of strangulation.  
  
The priest was taken aback, and thought over her words for a long minute. Finally, he responded. "Very well," he said in a stiff tone. "I will perform the ceremony-but I still do not agree with it."  
  
Jea smiled-not noticing Igra's hand gesture that was made behind her back. The priest had seen it though, and knew what it meant-the matter was one out of his hands. He prepared the ceremony.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Within three days, the party bid Shikatsu and Greyhawk farewell and set out again-this time heading east, crossing a river that fed into the Nyr Dyv and following the roads once more.  
  
It took them another two and a half months to reach Laguna's town. Those months were filled with dirt, sweat, and complaints (both aloud and silent.) Ambermist and Jea ate like ravenous animals, between them devouring huge meals.  
  
Jea spent the time torn between two vying emotions: a strange inner peacefulness she felt without trying, and righteous fury at the necessity of developing an irregular walking gait. As a compromise, she fumed in silence.  
  
When they reached the town near Laguna's home, they took rooms at the inn. Laguna made it quite clear that Ambermist and Dumbugg were to stay put while he and Jea visited his parents.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two hours later, Jea and Laguna were riding double on Arkadia, Wolf and Thistlechaser following loyally behind, heading for Laguna's parents' home.  
  
Both of his parents were outside, working with some of the horses in the late afternoon light. His mother looked up when she heard the hoofbeats. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight. She stared at the armored man on the back of a sparkling green horse, with two large canines following him. Gasping out her husband's name, she pointed the sight out to him.  
  
Jea noticed Largo and Kironi's apparent terror and poked her own husband through a seam in his armor. "Take your helmet off, stupid! You're scaring them spitless!" she hissed.  
  
Laguna blinked and reached up to pull his helm off. Shaking out his longish blonde hair, he waved. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
His folks calmed down upon recognition. They moved out to meet him as he slowed Arkadia. Sliding down, he hugged his parents.  
  
His father looked at Arkadia. "Son, you do realize that horse is green, right?"  
  
"Yes, Dad, I do. His name is Arkadia. He's my war-horse."  
  
Jea decided I was time for her to dismount. As she dropped lightly to the ground, Laguna turned to look at her-for once seeing her as his parents would.  
  
She was tall-especially for a half elf; at 5'7" she was almost eye level with an average human male. Her complexion was the bronze of someone who spends their life in the sun, blending with her reddish brown mahogany hair that lounged on her shoulders and cascaded down her back as a living animal might. Jea was dressed in worn, brown leather breeches, with calf high boots of a similar material, and a loose forest green tunic. Her midsection was definitely thicker, but it took a knowing glance to determine that the added size to the muscular and lean body hidden under baggy cloth was the result of pregnancy. A large chain belt cinched her shirt loosely below her disappearing waistline.  
  
Jea stood shyly, one hand resting on her stomach, waiting for someone to notice her. Laguna's mother, Kironi, saw her and exclaimed, "Laguna? Who's your friend?!"  
  
Laguna and his father both turned towards Jea. Laguna cleared his throat nervously. "This.this is Jea. Jea, these are my parents, Kironi and Largo Kimsteed."  
  
Laguna's mother smiled at Jea as the ranger woman shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, dear."  
  
Largo, on the other hand, looked at Laguna. "Kinda fat, doncha think, son?"  
  
Jea raised one eyebrow as Laguna groaned and buried his face in his hands. Kironi smacked her husband. "Stupid!" she hissed quietly. "She's pregnant!"  
  
Largo inspected Jea's appearance closely. "Oh." Then he said, "Jeez, Laguna, why'd you go an' do a thing like that?! I can't believe you got her knocked up!"  
  
Jea was about to die laughing in a fit of giggles at poor Laguna's embarrassment. Her wedding band glinted as she put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
  
Kironi, once again the observant party, spotted the sparkle, and smacked her husband again. They're married, idiot!"  
  
"Oh.." Largo looked at Jea. "Sorry.Um.Are you part elf?"  
  
For Jea, it ceased to be amusing at that point. "Yes," she snarled stiffly.  
  
Laguna's mother hit Largo once more and told him to go groom the horses. He meekly complied and Kironi turned back to Jea. "I'm sorry about that.Laguna, why don't you go put Arkadia in one of the stalls and come inside."  
  
As Laguna left, and Jea followed Kironi in, Laguna's mom remarked, "Those are beautiful dogs. What breed are they?"  
  
Jea chuckled. "Ma'am, these aren't dogs. They're wolves-but don't worry; they won't hurt anyone."  
  
The older woman's eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing as the ranger woman and wolves followed her into the house. She asked Jea some curious questions: how was Laguna doing, was he taking proper care of himself, how did they meet, etc.  
  
The half elven woman answered as best she could, until Laguna returned. He looked at his mother. "Hey, mom? Is it okay if we take my old room for tonight?"  
  
"Certainly, dear. No one's touched it since you left."  
  
"Okay. C'mon, Jea."  
  
The blonde paladin led her to his old bedroom. Grinning, he picked her up and carried her through the entrance way, depositing her gently on the bed and closing the wooden door.  
  
Sitting down next to her, he pulled her close to him. "Hey, how are you doing?" the young man murmured lovingly.  
  
Jea put one hand on her swollen middle. "Tired from lugging an awkward weight around twenty-four/seven . Other than that, I'm fine, Lover. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the kid. I'm really leaning toward the Dimension Egg-if for no other reason than safety. I don't want to be carrying a baby in the middle of a fight."  
  
Laguna nibbled her ear. "I understand," he purred quietly. "I'm sorry about my dad. He can be a bit of a moron."  
  
Jea pulled his face down to hers and kissed him fiercely. Her other hand made quick and mind-bending examinations of Laguna's form. He groaned, breath quickening in his throat.  
  
"Jea.." he moaned, protesting slightly. She was very adamant about her actions though, and Laguna gave himself over to her. 


	33. Chapter Thirty One

Author's note: Hiyo! I'm back! Here's another chapter for you! I like the reviews guys! By the way, I already told Kona this, but I figure I'll let the rest of you know.  
  
Jea's narration is her way of coping. She has detached herself from her past, using apathy as a protective shield. That's why she sounds so.third person. It is a psychological defense mechanism.  
  
As for the relation between the personal lives of the characters and my own- particularly the sex life; there is no correlation. Jea's activities with Laguna are not reflections of Adam and myself. Trust me, I ain't THAT stupid. The best protection from problems and pregnancy is NO sex at all.I'm patient.I can wait, and so can Adam. I'm serious when I say that pregnancy is a serious issue, and so are STD's-especially for teens. When it comes to sex, use your brain-you're better off with abstinence.  
  
It is actually a result of two caffeine-high teens at 11:30 on a Saturday night. We were on the phone and were discussing the different AD&D stuff we'd looked up over the week. Incidentally we had stumbled over the D&D Guide to Carnal Knowledge. We started poking fun of it.and before you know it, we were making up our own rolls and stats: Self-Control, and Horniness. We just started playing the roll play with the new stats-and things degraded from there. It was completely unplanned, and when it happened, I really barely knew Adam. We were friends, but we'd actually spent more time on the phone than in person.  
  
If you want the other side of the story, you could always e-mail him.his e- mail is ssj4ryogahibiki@yahoo.com  
  
Enjoy the read  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
Later that evening, they all sat around the dinner table, eating a hearty meal. Laguna's mother was a fabulous cook. Jea complimented the food, enjoying her meal utterly.  
  
Halfway through the meal, there came a pounding on the door. Largo got up to answer it. Jea and Laguna rushed to see who was there when they heard Largo scream. The duo charged into the front hall with drawn weapons-only to see Dumbugg and Ambermist staring in confusion at the fainted form of Largo.  
  
Jea laughed as Laguna sheathed Quar and stared exasperated at their two comrades. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Um.Well." Ambermist started. "...We.got bored."  
  
"Bored?" he raised his eyebrows/  
  
"You stuck me with Dumbugg-the moron who drools on himself! There was absolutely nothing to do! So I decided to find you guys! I took Dumbugg because I didn't want him accidentally scaring someone to death-although I guess I didn't count on your dad screaming and fainting like that.  
  
"Besides we're hungry."  
  
Laguna put his face in his hand as his mother hurried into the room. She'd heard the conversation, and was somewhat intrigued. Though she started when she saw Dumbugg, she neither screamed nor fainted. Instead, she apologized for Largo and invited them to dinner. The two newcomers were only happy to oblige.  
  
That night they put Ambermist in the extra room and Dumbugg in the barn. Jea and Laguna, exhausted themselves, collapsed in Laguna's old bed, and the two wolves curled up by the fire.  
  
The party set off the next day, bidding Kironi and Largo Kimsteed a fond farewell. Laguna, of course, had to endure constant teasing all day.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the three months it took them to travel from Laguna's home to Jea's, their lives were filled with interesting events. (Or at least info everyone needs to know! :-P) Jea's ten and a half month pregnancy progressed into its eighth month, and Laguna became infuriatingly overprotective. Many times Jea's old "paladin-genocidal-urges" came very close to resurfacing, and the ranger/druid had to restrain herself from strangling him outright.  
  
Thistlechaser had a litter of 12 puppies, but Jea solved the problem by sending the wolves into the Dimension Egg-including Wolf. (He won't age because of his link to Jea.)  
  
And then there was poor Ambermist. Being an elf, she was going to be forced to endure a 24 month pregnancy-a fact she was not in the slightest bit happy about.  
  
As they neared the village in the afternoon, the group became aware of several hundred furry forms around them in the woods. Suddenly, a dozen huge wolves stepped in front of them, snarling, accompanied by a single youth of roughly sixteen summers. "State your names and business!" he ordered, looking brave.  
  
Jea slid gently down from Lifeblood, careful of her heavy stomach. Reaching up, she pulled back her cloak hood, shaking out her reddish brown hair. Tilting her head back imperiously, her dichromatic eyes flashed in the woodland light. "Sit!" she commanded.  
  
All the wolves' behinds dropped simultaneously to the dirt, tails wagging furiously in joy. Jea looked at the young man. "I believe we are related, youngster. You are my second cousin, Gher Redforest, yes?"  
  
The youth peered at her closely. "Cousin Jea?! Whoa! You haven't been back here in three or four years! Where have you been? Have you had any cool adventures? Who are your friends? They weren't with you the last time you were here! Where's-"  
  
"Whoa! Easy, kiddo!" Jea cried. "One question at a time! One: I've been out and around the world. Two: Cool is one thing to call it. Three: They are my party. Now, we're tired and I need to go see Papa. I'll talk to you later, Gher."  
  
Jea ushered her comrades passed, and led them to the town. People pointed and whispered as she walked by.  
  
"It's Jea! She's back!"  
  
"Yeah, and pregnant too!"  
  
"Wonder how?"  
  
"Stupid tramp! It's her own fault."  
  
"Wow, guess half-breeds have no self respect."  
  
Jea walked proudly, her head tall and eyes forward, refusing to give them the satisfaction of making her expression change. Not that it shut them up, of course. By the time the group got to the other end of town, where Jea's father's house was, the grapevine was alive and humming with speculation.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jea knocked on the door. A strange man answered. He was tall, with greying rust colored hair. His eyes were piercing, but, like Jea's, they were two different colors. His left was a piercing green and the right a shining gold. However, they were clouded with a vacant, distant look. His clothing was simple, a tunic and breeches in plain green and brown.  
  
Jea's eyes were filled with a strange sorrow, and she whispered quietly, "Hello, Papa."  
  
The man looked at her, grinning like a child. "Jea!" He scooped her up in a huge hug, talking excitedly about how much he'd missed her. When he let her go he said, "Jea! You're gonna have a baby! I'm so happy for you! Who're your friends? ..You know what, that can wait a minute. I am being rude. Please come inside, all of you." He led them inside a warm, cozy house to a very pleasant living room.  
  
Jea crossed immediately to an old, worn, fur covered armchair and sat down with a sigh. Putting one hand on her gravid stomach, she spoke. "Let me introduce you to my friends, Papa. This is Laguna Kimsteed.my husband.My friends Yaruu Dumbugg and Ba~reau Ambermist. Guys, this is my papa, Coleman Kinnaran."  
  
Laguna held out his hand to his father-in-law. Coleman shook it and then pulled Laguna into a hug, pounding him on the back good naturedly. Laguna got the distinct impression that the older man's mind was like a small child's-innocent, trusting, happy , and carefree.  
  
Coleman greeted the others just as enthusiastically. When Ambermist inquired about a bath, he jovially told her where it was. When Jea suggested a nap for Dumbugg, Coleman pointed out a spare room.  
  
Jea, for the first time since Laguna had known her, was mild mannered and soft spoken. Her face was a mask, her emotions hidden under a very thick layer of forced happiness. With a quizzical look around the room, she spoke to her father. "Papa? Where's all your stuff? Your old tools and things?"  
  
He smiled happily, looking highly self-pleased. "Oh, I got rid of them. Your Aunt was kind enough to take them off my hands. Isn't she nice?" He looked at her like a little kid seeking approval.  
  
Jea frowned. "Papa, you don't need to do what Auntie wants. You can't trust her."  
  
Coleman seemed to be perplexed and hurt. Jea rose and hugged him. "It's okay, Papa. I'm not angry at you. Why don't you go take a nap? You look tired."  
  
The man nodded and trotted off to his room. Jea frowned angrily, thinking for a long minute. Then she said, "I'm gonna go pay 'Auntie' a visit. That low down, good for nothing, hypocritical, busy-body BITCH has been taking advantage of Papa again! And I'm gonna put a stop to it!"  
  
Laguna murmured, "I'm coming with you." He rose to stand in front of her.  
  
She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, my friend. I appreciate it." 


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two  
  
She marched down to the center of town, Laguna at her heels, fully armored. Jea's attitude was one of righteous anger, her fury making her even more calm and calculating than an assassin.  
  
Jea stopped at the gates to the gaudiest house in town. Walking to the front gates in the darkening twilight, she grimaced. "Great. The old bitch is having a party. Fun."  
  
Laguna said nothing, standing at her shoulder protectively. Jea banged loudly on the door with her fist.  
  
A hush fell over the voices inside, and a minute later someone opened the door. A skinny little man with bushy white hair peered out at them. "Jea!" he gasped in shock.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Oakley, its me. Now get Auntie. She and I need to CHAT."  
  
He nodded and called, "Guendar! Door for you!" Then he looked to Jea again. "Good luck, lass," he whispered, almost inaudible.  
  
A large, hulking, overweight woman in her fifties shoved Oakley out of the way. Her hair was a hideously dyed shade of orangey-red, and her face was slathered with pounds and pounds of cosmetics (the medieval equivalent of make-up BLEH!!). Her fake smile turned malicious when she realized it was Jea.  
  
"Well, well.The HALFBREED returns. Do come in."  
  
Snickers were heard around the room as the heavily pregnant Jea entered, tailed by the armed Laguna. Murmurs sprang up in the background, speculating, but Jea ignored them. She was fixed on one thing-the woman, "Auntie," who was sneering at her.  
  
"Well, it looks like the little tramp got herself into trouble. Are you coming home to Auntie to beg for help and forgiveness, you little half- breed, vagabond whore? We all know its not your fault you were born to be a slut."  
  
Laguna was fuming quietly. Before he could say anything on his wife's behalf, though, Jea advanced. With a vicious snarl that sounded as if a wolf had made it, the mahogany haired ranger grabbed her aunt by the front of the shirt, lifting her into the air. "Listen, AUNTIE, you snobby, stuck up, hypocritical BITCH! I am not, nor have I ever been a tramp or a whore-I left this town to get away from YOU! I don't need or want your help!  
  
"I want the stuff you took from Papa, NOW. Either you give it to me or I will take it back, by force!" Jea turned to her Uncle. "Uncle, would you get me Papa's things? I will be taking them." The thin man nodded fearfully and dashed into another room.  
  
Her aunt spat at her. "You can't take those! That's stealing!"  
  
Jea shrugged. "Then call me 'Robin Hood.' I don't see how it could be stealing considering its not yours anyway. Its Papa's. Oh, Uncle Oakley, thank you."  
  
Jea took the satchel from her uncle and casually shoved her aunt backwards. "Oh, and 'Auntie?' STAY AWAY FROM MY PAPA! If you take advantage of him again, I will come back and I will Kill you MYSELF."  
  
She turned to leave. By the time her aunt had recovered sufficiently, Jea was outside, the door swinging closed behind her. Laguna hadn't left yet, though.  
  
'Auntie' snapped spitefully at Jea's back "You stupid half-breed whore, you're nothing but a slut who spreads her legs for any passing male that came your way, and mark my words, you'll end up worse off than your worthless father!"  
  
Laguna snapped. This woman presumed too much, had taken one step too far. Infuriated, he turned towards the party and the aunt. Striding by 'Auntie,' the enraged paladin drew Quar. Bringing it to bear on the buffet table, he violently chopped it in two.  
  
Fuming, the paladin of the Order of Goku turned on the woman. "I do not appreciate your comments regarding my wife," he stated icily. "You will apologize. Now."  
  
'Auntie' gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms in defiance. "You owe me a new table, asshole."  
  
Laguna frown and repeated, "You WILL apologize to my wife, right now."  
  
She sneered at him in refusal. Laguna reached out with one hand, and picked her up by the scruff. Then he proceeded to go THROUGH the front door.Literally. The heavy oaken door disintegrated and he dropped the malevolent woman on the paved path at Jea's feet. "You have no choice. You will apologize. Do it!"  
  
The woman stared at her niece with undisguised disgust. Laguna roared, "APOLOGIZE!!!!!!" and drove his sword into the stone path, sinking it halfway to the hilt (through about 8 inches of solid stone-one piece of rock!) The whole town reverberated with both the sound of his roar and the shattering of stone.  
  
The woman babbled a hurried apology to Jea, and rushed past Laguna in fear, reeking of the former contents of her bladder and bowels. Laguna jerked Quar from the earth and sheathed it in one motion. Then he offered his arm to his wife. "Shall we go get some sleep, Jea?"  
  
The ranger grinned wickedly. "Of course, Lover. Let's go. I'm tired." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"  
  
"Not lately." He laughed.  
  
They walked back to her father's house, arm in arm. At Auntie's they were all recovering from Laguna's tirade. In all the commotion, neither side noticed the enormous black wolf depositing the very exotic, venomous snake gingerly on an open back window in Guendar's room. Growling a soft thanks to the snake, the lupine monstrosity disappeared into the dark of the night, eyes gleaming like green lanterns in the woods. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three  
  
Jea groaned as she sank into the pillows on her bed. Laguna looked at her in concern. "Are you okay, Jea?"  
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm okay. I don't like confrontations with Auntie. They're highly upsetting."  
  
Laguna pulled her into his lap, cuddling her close to his chest. She burrowed into his warmth, her stomach tucked between her body and his, protectively. Laguna leaned back against the headboard.  
  
A few minutes later, Jea's breathing had slowed to the even rhythm of sleep. The blonde man smiled and closed his eyes. He stayed like that all night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They were roused the next morning by a pounding at the door. Groggily, Jea made her way to the front door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she pried open the portal and her eyelids. Gher, her cousin, was standing on the steps, dressed in black and looking solemn.  
  
"What is it, Gher? What's the matter?"  
  
The boy looked like he was trying not to grin. "It's Aunt Guendar," he said quietly. "She's-she's dead."  
  
Jea stared at Gher. "Are you serious?" she choked out in disbelief. Laguna put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The youth nodded. "Apparently, some type of snake got into her room and bit her. But, yeah, she's dead. They're gonna go ahead and do the funeral this afternoon." He paused, unsure. "The family has extended an invitation to you and your friends to attend the funeral.."  
  
Jea nodded slowly, shock still prominent on her elf like features. "Yeah.Sure.Thanks, Gher."  
  
The teen dashed off and she shut the door. Laguna squeezed her shoulder. "Jea?"  
  
As she turned to him, her face broke into a huge grin. "She's gone! Laguna, she's finally gone! That woman was the bane of my existence! She was behind everything I despise! She was the reason I left this town-she tormented me throughout my childhood, making me utterly miserable! I'm finally free of her! I-" She broke off, laughing and weeping in joy, to fly into his arms. She hugged him fiercely, feeling a great weight lift from her shoulders.  
  
Just as suddenly, she dropped her arms and turned her head towards the woods. A chorus of howls went up somewhere nearby, followed by happy barks and yips.  
  
Jea and Laguna watched as Wolf padded into the room and opened the door. (Don't ask how, okay? I just know that he did it.) Outside, a gigantic ebony wolf waited patiently. His nails were as sharp as cat's claws, and his slit pupiled eyes gleamed an iridescent green. The most unusual feature on him, though, were the crimson patches that looked like spilled blood on his muzzle and chest.  
  
He and Wolf butted heads briefly, before the new canine trotted over to Jea. He put both paws on her chest and licked her face affectionately, gripping her chin gently between his jaws for a split second, as a greeting. Laughing, she grabbed his muzzle with her hands in reciprocal of the gesture. He then continued to slather her face. Giggling, she put both hands up to ward him off. "Bloodbath! Stop it!"  
  
Bloodbath stopped, wagging his tail briefly. Then he looked wickedly at her. Jea raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Little Brother? You did WHAT?! You sly old beast! I love you, Bro!! Way to go!!"  
  
Bloodbath practically purred as Jea scratched his ears affectionately. Laguna blinked in confusion. "'Little Brother?' What's going on?" he asked, feeling left out.  
  
Wolf grinned at him. *This is my brother, Bloodbath. It seems he made a deal with an asp who wished to leave the sands behind. Jea's just happy to see him.*  
  
Then Wolf trotted over to his brother. Bloodbath eyed him as Wolf spoke privately. The hulking animal actually started and his massive head swiveled to take in Jea. Tilting his head curiously, he growled a query.  
  
Jea giggled childishly. "Yes, Little Brother, it's true. See?" She waved her wedding ring in front of his nose. "That's him-over there." The ranger pointed at Laguna.  
  
The midnight colored lupe studied him scrupulously, carefully inspecting Laguna. Bloodbath did indeed appear to be a concerned brother, deciding whether or not his sister's choice was acceptable. Sniffing at him cautiously, the wolf whined at Jea. She laughed again and made an obscure gesture. Bloodbath "grinned" at Laguna with an expression of pure mirth.  
  
It was at that moment that Laguna had an epiphany. He suddenly understood the world that his wife lived in. Jea's world was filled with voices-and not just those of the wolves. The animals, the plants-hell, even the rocks talked to her. No matter where she was, the world was full of talk; always noisy, never silent. And she could talk back. He could see why some people both feared and hated her-she had something most could only hope and dream about. Her powers were great simply because of the grand scale of them. If angered, she could set the very world around a person against them-through a request, rather than an energy draining spell.  
  
The paladin was shaken from his musings when he felt teeth clamp down on his hand, tight enough that he couldn't shake it loose, but not enough to break the skin. Looking down in surprise, he saw Blood' gripping his hand and staring at him intently. The wolf growled softly.  
  
Wolf's voice echoed in Laguna's mind in just such a way that the knight knew the animal's speech was on a private "channel." *My brother has a message for you, Laguna. 'Here me, human. Jea cares for you-a great deal. Hurt her, she who is my sister by blood and milk, and I swear that I myself will lead the Pack to tear out your throat and add your name to the Book of the Dead-IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!!'*  
  
Laguna nodded. "I understand, Bloodbath. Do not worry. I promise that I will be careful."  
  
Satisfied, the wolf released him and walked out the door. Jea closed it behind him, laughing quietly and shaking her head. "I'm gonna go bathe. Coming, Laguna?"  
  
Grinning like a teenager, he followed her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As they were getting dressed, Laguna brought up a question he'd been meaning to ask. "Jea?"  
  
"Yes?" The half elf glanced up from where she examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"Um.The ceremony where they bonded you and Wolf-What kind of ritual is it?"  
  
The ranger smiled. "Oh, that? It's not really that complicated. It's a druid spell. The elder knicks both individuals with a special knife and collects the blood in a crystal bowl. Then, using the blood and a lock of hair from the individuals as components, he casts the spell, twining the life-forces together."  
  
"Can it be done with animals other than wolves?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
The blonde knight looked a little sheepishly at his wife. "I was wondering if it could be done with Arkadia."  
  
Jea smiled knowingly. "Of course it can," she murmured, stroking his face with one hand. "I'll talk to Elder Treesong after Auntie's funeral. Okay?"  
  
Smiling softly, he took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks, Jea."  
  
"Anytime, Lover. Anytime. Oh, and thanks for your support last night. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. It was my pleasure," he remarked as she tugged a loose tunic over her vanished waistline, finishing their preparations for the funeral.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The funeral was a mockery. No one in town had liked Guendar; the family had simply acquiesced to her demands because she was matriarch. They had spent decades cowering behind false facades, focusing more on the traditions of the family than the well being of all the members-after all, she had a perfect scape goat to take her malicious nature out on.  
  
The attendees all wore forced masks of somberness-except for Jea. She refused to fake sorrow. Her expression one of quiet joy, and eternal relief.  
  
The circus was over quickly-and as soon as the dirt had been shoveled over the coffin, the new family matriarch approached the ranger/druid, her face serious.  
  
Jea frowned slightly, anticipating what was going on. Laguna stood protectively at her shoulder, and Jea sensed movement around her. Instinctively, she recognized the familiar shapes of childhood playmates, and knew that the wolves of the town had created a bizarre vanguard behind her.  
  
The matriarch, Aunt Wyva, gave Jea a polite half bow. The ranger inclined her head, refusing to appear submissive to those who had not treated her with any decency because they were too afraid to stand up to Guendar.  
  
"Jea Kinnaran," the woman said to the ranger.  
  
"Jea Kinnaran Kimsteed, actually," Jea corrected with a dry smirk, gesturing at Laguna.  
  
Her aunt took a step back in surprise. She recovered quickly and cut to the heart of the matter. "On behalf of the family, I would like to extend a formal apology for Guendar's treatment of you, and I would also like to formally welcome you as a legitimate member of the family-"  
  
Jea scowled. "You're apologizing for Auntie's behavior? What about your own? You could have stopped her, but instead, like the cowards you are, you helped her! You made me a stranger to my own Kin! And now, you want to make amends, and welcome me back? And I suppose I should be all grateful too, right? Forget it. I don't want any part of it. You just want me back to ease your own guilty consciences-and to talk to them." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, ya'll can jest BITE ME. I don't recognize any of you. You're not my family; the only blood kin I have is Papa. You hypocrites are so quick to change opinions based on whoever is 'in charge' and your own personal desires. I don't need any of you. I've managed this long on my own.  
  
"You let Guendar, that INSUFFERABLE BITCH, ostracize and torment me, my whole life here for being half elven and a bastard-things I COULDN'T help!!! You blamed ME for everything that went wrong, no matter what it was. If some girl got pregnant-when I was five-it was somehow my fault, even though I am female!!! I took to the wolves and Treesong's house to get away from it all! I got where I am today, ON MY OWN!!!!  
  
"If you want a wolf-speaker do bad, then one of you learn it! I have a life of my own-a husband and friends! I've survived more SHIT than you can possibly imagine! I bet NONE of you have ever seen a demon!! Well guess what? Wolf and I are the ONLY survivors in a WAR against the damned things! If I could survive THAT, then I can obviously take care of myself!!" She calmed down and looked hard at her family.  
  
Oakley stepped forward. "Jea, I know its too late to make it all up to you, and I know you'll be leaving, but is there anything we can do to make some of it up to you?" Jea looked into the eyes of all of them. "Take care of Papa," she replied quietly, then motion for Laguna to follow her as she left the cemetary. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Four

Author's Note: Several people have been asking for the groups stats, and I apologize for not getting them out sooner. I have been down off and on for the past month and a half due to illness, school work, and family problems. Hopefully, all that is now behind me.*knocks loudly on wood* Anywho, here are the long awaited stats for the current party.  
  
The only thing I ask is that if you use any of these as NPC's please give us owners credit. Adam and I worked hard on these guys.And it wouldn't be fair for someone to take and use them as their own.  
  
Jea Kinnaran Kimsteed  
  
STR 18.89  
  
DEX 15  
  
CON 18.84  
  
INT 16  
  
WIS 17  
  
CHA 16  
  
SC 17  
Alignment: True Neutral  
  
Race: Half Elf  
  
AC -8  
  
HP 123  
  
LVL: 9 Ranger/12 Druid  
  
Ht: 5'7"  
  
Wt: 150lbs  
  
Hair Color: Reddish brown  
  
DOB: 12/20  
  
Age: 27  
  
Parents: Coleman Kinnaran Slyvar'Hare Quickfyre  
  
Bra Size: B/C range  
  
Eye color: Left Gold, Right Blue  
  
Deity: Istus, Goddess of Fate  
Laguna Kimsteed  
  
STR 23.79  
  
DEX 20.34  
  
CON 19.16  
  
INT 14  
  
WIS 15  
  
CHA 17  
  
SC 20  
  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
  
Race: Human  
  
AC: -7  
  
HP: 80  
  
LVL/Class: 7 Paladin  
  
Ht: 6'0"  
  
Wt: 187lbs  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
DOB: 7/17  
  
Age: 22  
  
Parents: Kironi and Largo Kimsteed  
  
Gen. Size: 9 inches  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Deity: Goku  
Ba~Reau Ambermist  
  
STR 16  
  
DEX 19 (21)  
  
CON 16  
  
INT 14  
  
WIS 16  
  
CHA 13  
  
SC 14  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
  
Race: ¾ Drow, ¼ Gray Elf  
  
AC: -1  
  
HP: 48  
  
LVL/Class: 7 Thief  
  
Ht: 5'2"  
  
Wt: 122lbs  
  
Hair color: Silver  
  
DOB: 2/14  
  
Age: 47  
  
Parents: Karrea Ambermist  
  
Bra Size: A  
  
Eye color: Gold  
  
Deity: None  
Yaruu Dumbugg  
  
STR 19  
  
DEX 16  
  
CON 11  
  
INT 9  
  
WIS 17  
  
CHA 7  
  
SC 7  
Alignment: Chaotic Crazy  
  
Race: ½ Orc, ½ High Elf  
  
AC: -2  
  
HP: 58  
  
LVL/Class: 7 Fighter  
  
Ht: 5'9"  
  
Wt: 225lbs  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
DOB: 4/20  
  
Age: 30  
  
Parents: Mommi  
  
Gen. Size: 7 inches  
  
Eye color: Bronze  
  
Deity: None  
Phalyssa Kimsteed  
  
(These are what we got using the AD&D Guide to Carnal knowledge! Honest!)  
  
STR 21  
  
DEX 17  
  
CON 19  
  
INT 18  
  
WIS 17  
  
CHA 18  
  
SC 19  
Alignment: Chaotic Tomboy  
  
Race: ¾ Human, ¼ Gray Elf  
  
AC: 0  
  
HP: 77  
  
LVL/Class: 7 Shadow  
  
Ht: 5'9.5"  
  
Wt: 147 lbs  
  
Hair color: Silver  
  
DOB: 12/17  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Laguna and Jea Kimsteed  
  
Bra Size: C  
  
Eye color: Same as Jea  
  
Deity: None  
Chapter Thirty Four  
Jea led Laguna and Arkadia to the Elder's house. Knocking politely on the door, she waited for a response. Finally a lean old man answered it. His hair and neatly trimmed beard were snow white, and merry brown eyes sparkled beneath drooping eyebrows. He leaned on a thick wooden staff that looked as if it was a living tree itself.  
  
Jea smiled and hugged the man fiercely. "Elder Treesong!"  
  
Treesong's answering smile was warm, and he hugged the young woman tightly. "Jea, my daughter, it's good to see you again. How have you been? Life is being kind to you?"  
  
Jea nodded, placing one hand on her pregnant stomach. "Yes, Elder, it has." She took a deep breath. "May I ask a favor?"  
  
The Elder raised one feathery brow curiously. "Certainly."  
  
Jea gestured to Laguna and Arkadia. "The paladin wishes the Lifebond to performed on him and his warhorse. Can you do it?"  
  
The old man nodded in affirmation. "Let me get the components."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After the ceremony, which only lasted half an hour, the couple headed back to Coleman's house to collect Ambermist and Dumbugg. When they bid Coleman farewell, Jea hugged him tightly, and left, whispering, "Its over, Papa. Things are finally over."  
  
Once again on the familiar road, the party headed northeast. Jea spent the next week turned inward, reflecting on the events from home. Laguna hovered around her constantly, lovingly attentive and trying in every way to raise her spirits.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One afternoon, two months later, Jea called the group to a halt. "We need to set up a semi-permanent camp." She pointed to the small clearing by a stream. "This is as good a place as any."  
  
Carefully, and very awkwardly, the ranger climbed down from her horse. Laguna helped her with the saddle bags-and then insisted that she wait while he set up most of the camp. Jea protested loudly, of course; she didn't consider herself a weakling to be coddled.  
  
Once the camp was set up, and a meal fixed, Jea and Laguna went off to one side to discuss some important issues.  
  
"Okay, so we are gonna use the Dimension Egg.But the question is: How?" Jea began. "Are we both gonna go in and stay for the required time period? Or take turns?"  
  
Laguna scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Well.How long a time period are we talking?"  
  
The ranger shrugged. "The way I figure, we'll raise the kid to about 16 in the Egg.That equals about three and a half weeks out here."  
  
Laguna frowned. "I think we should both go in. It's not something either one of us should do alone.I want to be with you every step of the way."  
  
Jea rolled her eyes, but a smile played across her face. "I had a feeling you'd say that.Alright, it's settled then."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(A/N: I am NOT going to go into the ENTIRE 16 year period in the D.E. Sorry. Maybe someday, I'll write it, but not for today. I'm not even quite sure what happened myself.I could ask Jea, but she stepped out of my brain for the moment. Rest assured, I will give a few tidbits.)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea and Laguna bid their companions a temporary farewell as they prepared to enter the pocket dimension. Ambermist even hugged the ranger. "You hurry up, okay? I need intelligent company after dealing with Dumbugg- besides, we still have a lot of scheming to do in the next town, you and I!"  
  
Jea smirked. "We sure do, Lady Thief. We'll be back in less than a month. Then we'll try and spend the next four cities wreaking havoc and getting rich! Whaddya say?!"  
  
The gray skinned elf grinned fiercely. "It's a date. Now get goin'!"  
  
Jea grabbed Laguna's hand and twined the other through Wolf's fur, and they vanished.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(A week later.December 17 was the date we played this scene on..)  
  
Jea looked critically down at the small infant. The woman inspected the newborn first as a healer, and then as a mother. When she decided that the baby was healthy and sound, she smiled gently. The girl had an already thick head of silvery hair, and her ever so slightly pointed ears gave a testament to her elven heritage. "Hullo, sweetling," Jea murmured softly as she wrapped her baby in a warm fluffy blanket.  
  
The baby opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice, and Jea blinked rapidly. "Well, lass.you certainly are mine. Those are Kinnaran eyes, little one. And yet.on you, are very striking. You'll be a heartbreaker, one day, sweetling." The baby's eyes, the same dichromatic blue and gold as her mother, stared around with intense interest and curiosity.  
  
-Intelligent, too, I'll bet,- Jea thought with a smirk.  
  
A tentative knock came on the door, and Laguna poked his head in. "Can I come in yet?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Jea nodded. "Come on in, Love."  
  
The blonde man walked quietly across the room. "Did everything go okay?"  
  
Wolf, who'd been in the room during the delivery, along with several other wolves, smirked. *Everything's fine, paladin. Your daughter is as healthy as any pup could be.*  
  
Jea smiled in agreement. "She is. Come see."  
  
Laguna peered down at the baby. He felt his heart flutter crazily as he locked eyes with her. The infant's face split into an open mouthed grin and she gurgled a little laugh at him. One chubby fist waved in his direction, before the child was distracted by a suddenly available food source.  
  
Jea winced and looked at her husband. "I'd say she got your strength."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One day, while Laguna was cleaning his armor, something small and compact landed on his back. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "I've got you, Daddy! You're it!!"  
  
Laughing, the knight reached up and pulled the three year old over his head, catching her in his strong arms. She squealed with laughter, as he tickled her mercilessly. "Who's got who now, Phalyssa?"  
  
"Daddy!" she complained, giggling and squirming to get down.  
  
He dropped her lightly to the dirt. She landed with feline grace on all fours, and darted to one side-surprising a large mouse. Grinning, she snatched it up, and hid it before her father could see. Then she ran out of the room, giggling evilly, off to pull some prank with the rodent.  
  
Laguna shook his head tolerantly and returned to his armor. Phalyssa was a handful.  
  
He reached into his gauntlet with his rag, intending to wipe out the inside of the metal wrist guard. He jerked back with a yell when something slimy and wet touched his hand. A large green frog peered at him when he glanced inside. "Phalyssa." he growled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Aw, Mom, do I have to? I hate drills-almost as much as algebra!"  
  
"Phalyssa, just do the drills and get it done. Your father and I are teaching you how to defend yourself in the future. You were the one who came to us and announced you wanted to be a Shadow. (A/N: Shadow is a character class, basically a ninja/warrior/mage kinda thing. They specialize in illusion spells, I think.) If you want to be one you have to work at it." Jea looked sternly at her eight year old daughter.  
  
"Oh, all right.I'll do the blasted drills. After that, can I be done, so I go practice some more sword fighting?" The silver haired child looked hopefully at her mother.  
  
The ranger rolled her eyes. At eight, Phalyssa was as smart as she was, and almost as strong as Laguna. Not only that, she was blessed with an enormous amount of ingenuity and sense. She would one day be a force to be reckoned with, Jea thought without a doubt.  
  
"Alright-but only when you finish the drills. Learning to control your magic is important too, Kiddo."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea knocked on the door. "Ready to go, kid?" She was anxious to see Laguna. He'd left the Dimension Egg a year or so earlier, at Jea's command. The half elf had been thinking of his human lifespan (versus hers), and was trying to make compensations for the difference between the two of them.  
  
Phalyssa turned. "I think so, Mom.Do I need anything else?"  
  
The ranger shrugged. "Got all your gear? Lock picks, sword, armor, pouch, the works."  
  
"Yep," the sixteen year old responded. She patted the small pouch she wore, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm ready to go.I want to see the world."  
  
Jea shook her head, chuckling, and said, "All right. Let's go collect the crazy furbag, and leave this place. I've been in one place too long. I need to stretch my legs again-and I can't wait to see Laguna..."  
  
The two went to the front door. As they stepped outside, they were joined by Wolf. The group linked hands and Phalyssa buried her hand in Wolf's fur. Then Jea opened the gateway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they emerged from the Dimension Egg, three and a half weeks had passed for the outside world. Phalyssa blinked rapidly, taking in her new and unfamiliar surroundings. She watched as her mother took a deep, cleansing breath, and appeared to revel in her surroundings.  
  
A gray skinned elven woman with silvery gray hair trotted over. "So, Jea, can we leave now? I'm bored! Oh-Hello! I'm Ambermist!" She waved at Phalyssa.  
  
"I'm Phalyssa," the teen said nervously, not used to people other than her parents (and the hundreds of animals in the D.E.)  
  
Ambermist grinned. "Good to meet ya!"  
  
Phalyssa stood uneasily as her mother spoke briefly with Ambermist. "Go get Dumbugg and pack. We're ready to keep goin' east."  
  
Ambermist skipped off. "'Kay!"  
  
Phalyssa looked at Jea. "Hey, Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are we going? You weren't too clear on exactly where we're headed."  
  
The ranger shrugged. "I dunno. East is the only direction I haven't traveled in. We decided to go that way."  
  
"Oh." The girl considered this. Shrugging, she readjusted her armor. (A magical, leather number, with mithril mesh woven inside it. Light, supple, and strong, with an AC of like 1 or 2.) "I'm ready."  
  
Jea grinned. "Good. Let's go round up the-" The ranger woman broke off as Laguna engulfed her in a hug. She responded by twining her fingers in his hair and kissing him fiercely, having missed him for over a year in the Dimension Egg. Things might have gone further-except Wolf made a remark about it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They broke camp and set out for the east. The party traveled another month and a half before they reached the coast. During that time, Phalyssa-who was just as quick as her mother-got to be good friends with Ambermist.and learned to ignore Dumbugg. On the whole, she adjusted rather quickly to the life of an adventurer, easing into a niche in the party with no difficulty.much to her parents' relief and amusement.  
  
One evening, a few days before they reached a city on the coast, Jea was sitting on the beach, watching the waves and thinking. Her mind wandering, she almost failed to notice Laguna's approach. She turned to look up at him when he hugged her from behind. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," he said cheerfully as he sat down with her. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"Nada." She giggled as he kissed and nibbled on her lip. "Phalyssa's adjusted well, doncha think?" Jea asked when they came up for air a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah. She has. But that shouldn't be surprising," Laguna murmured. "She is our daughter, after all," he purred softly as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Jea moaned and nipped his ear lightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him down on the warm sands, she took full advantage of the situation. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five  
  
The city on the coast wasn't really much of a city-more like a harbor town. It was, however, the largest concentration of people Phalyssa had ever seen, and it astounded her.  
  
Jea drug the party unceremoniously towards the docks, looking for a ship to book passage on.  
  
It didn't take long to find one. A large merchant ship was preparing to leave that very afternoon, and the fast talking half elf managed to acquire passage for them. When she returned from talking with the captain, Ambermist asked, "So how long we gonna be at sea?"  
  
Jea looked in her direction. "'Bout three weeks," she grunted. Then she peered around at everyone else. "Gimme the horses. I'll put them up." Before Laguna could open his mouth, Jea said, "No, Lover, that doesn't include Arkadia."  
  
Laguna smiled and nodded, resting a hand on the emerald animal's withers. Arkadia bobbed his head and whickered loudly in agreement.  
  
The group boarded the ship and spent the next several hours stashing their stuff, before wandering around to find ways to amuse themselves.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The beginning two weeks of the voyage were uneventful. Ambermist, now visibly pregnant (the equivalent of about 6 months for a human), lounged around the ship, bored and moping. Jea and Laguna amused themselves as always, Dumbugg spent a lot of time fishing, and as for Phalyssa, she spent a lot of her time and effort in to avoiding strangers.  
  
Two weeks into the trip, there was a storm that caught up with them. It was a tumultuous tempest with high winds, driving sheets of rain, hail, and great waves that crashed and washed over the deck.  
  
The party was huddled in their cabin, staying out of the yuck. Jea was unfazed at first, calming everyone down. However, when a wood tearing sound startled them all, Jea jumped to her feet. "Laguna! Get the stuff! I'm gonna get Arkadia! This is not good. I think we hit a reef!" She disappeared into the hall, and reappeared a few minutes later, leading the horse. Motioning everyone else over, she pulled out a length of long rope .  
  
"Everyone, tie this around your waist. That way, we don't get separated."  
  
The ranger waited till they were finished following her orders, but before she could speak, a shriek of tearing wood and a loud crash made them all jump in surprise. "That was the mast. Let's go and hit a life boat. NOW."  
  
Jea led them up the stairs to the deck. Climbing over the fallen mast, the adventurers hauled themselves into the lifeboat. Laguna and Phalyssa lowered the boat with ease, and Jea began rowing with strong strokes of the oars.  
  
A bright flash of lightening lit up the sky as it hit the merchant ship. The wood caught fire and all could see sailors diving into other lifeboats or leaping off the side into the water.  
  
The group breathed a collective sigh of relief, glad they'd escaped the worst of it.  
  
Taking turns rowing while the storm let up, the five comrades didn't stop until they reached land-an island by the looks of it. By the time they hit the beach, all were so tired that they collapsed on the sand in exhaustion.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phalyssa groaned and held her head. She felt like she'd been beat with a stick, her arms and legs aching, her back on fire. Heaving herself to her feet, she looked around the beach.  
  
Jea was on her hands and knees, trying to clear her head. Laguna was checking Arkadia over for any injury. Dumbugg was still sleeping, and Ambermist was just waking.  
  
Phalyssa licked her lips, suddenly thirsty. "Hey, Mom?"  
  
The ranger tilted her head to look at her daughter. "What is it?"  
  
"Um, do you have anything to eat or drink?" the girl asked.  
  
Jea regarded her for a moment, checking Phalyssa over for lumps, bumps, and wounds. Discovering none, she closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Wolf conferred with her and she finally said, "There's a fresh water stream over there."  
  
Phalyssa got her drink, and by the time she returned, everyone was up and moving around.  
  
The group took stock and then decided to head inland to try and get their bearings and see if there was anyone else here.  
  
Ambermist spent most of the time complaining about how she was tired, hungry, and in need of a bath. Jea finally told her to shut her yap or she'd regret it. Phalyssa giggled as her father looked at Jea with this, "You wouldn't!!!" expression.  
  
When they stopped for the evening, Ambermist ate and then passed out on her blankets. Jea and Laguna disappeared into their tent-which meant Phalyssa pulled out a set of earplugs to drown them out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea and Laguna lay relaxing in their tent. Jea was snuggled tightly up against Laguna's bare chest, running her fingers over his smooth, muscular skin.  
  
He purred softly as her touch sent tingles through him, marveling that even now, she could elicit such a response from him. She smiled wickedly as she glanced down and then back towards his face.  
  
"You seem to have a small problem there, Lover," she murmured teasingly to him.  
  
He grinned back, taking the bait. "It would seem so."  
  
"Oh.Do you want me to fix it?" Without waiting for a reply, Jea moved to straddle him, sliding easily down on him. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the fact that she was still tight around him. Grinning she rose up and dropped back down hard and fast.  
  
Gasping in delicious agony, Laguna lost control in the blaze of passion. He switched their positions, and began driving into her fiercely. His cries got louder as he climbed quickly to the pinnacle of his passion. Jea was gripping him with her arms and legs, almost screaming in her own climax.  
  
Laguna dove in one last time as she clamped down around him, giving a hoarse cry as he climaxed, hard. Then he collapsed on her in exhaustion to sleep.  
  
Jea stroked his hair briefly, before pillowing her head against his arm and falling asleep with him inside of her. 


	38. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six  
  
Laguna was in the middle of the most pleasant dream when he was roughly awakened. Snapping his eyes open, he was staring into the face of a large, brutish man with long red brown hair and beard.  
  
"Get up," the man ordered.  
  
Laguna realized he and Jea were unclothed and made a gesture of protest.  
  
"Get up, dress and come outside. Make it quick, stranger. And awaken the female."  
  
Laguna and Jea rose and dressed quickly, stepping indignantly out of their tent. Phalyssa, Wolf, Ambermist, and Dumbugg were surrounded by a group of armed men and women. Some of their captors were brutish and apelike, while others were slender and catlike, All were bristling with weapons and threatening.  
  
The biggest of the men walked over to Laguna. "Why are you here, stranger?"  
  
Laguna drew himself up to match the man's height. "I am Laguna Kimsteed, Paladin of the Order of Goku. These people are my party: my wife, daughter, and friends." He gestured to each of his companions in turn. "As to why we are here," he spread his hands helplessly, "we are shipwrecked. We're trying to figure out how to get back on track."  
  
The hulking man made a hand motion, and all of his people lowered their weapons and relaxed. He held out a large mitt to Laguna. "I'm Barak, and I greet you on behalf of my village and tribe." Laguna shook the proffered paw, and Barak continued. "Perhaps you could come back to the village with us? We might be able to help you-besides, it's not safe for people to be out at night."  
  
Laguna glanced at his comrades. Jea nodded and turned to speak with Wolf. The rest shrugged non-commitally. He finally nodded in assent to Barak.  
  
Their new acquaintances helped them to pack up, and within twenty minutes, they were on their way. Jea had let their horses out of the Dimension Egg so they could keep up with the rugged warriors, who moved at a ground devouring trot. (Jea of course, chose to run with them, with the excuse that she needed the exercise.)  
  
A pair of beady eyes watched them from a thick tree, and then the eyes' owner scuttled away into the underbrush eagerly, ready to pass along the results of its recon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Even at such a pace, it took them half a day to get to the village. Barak had explained during the trip that the two remaining tribes on the island were at war and that strangers were very rare.  
  
The party entered the fortress like town, and immediately noticed the large number of people milling around. A sturdy wood and stone wall encircled the entire area, and men and women stood as armed guards in various points. The obviously militant environment of the settlement did nothing to affect the dozens of children running around under foot; they were caught up in their own worlds, oblivious to the goings on of the adults.  
  
Phalyssa had to jump back to avoid getting trampled by one such group-and she did a double take. "Mom?" she asked nervously. "Is it normal for those kids to be all furry and have tails?"  
  
Jea followed Phalyssa's finger. Raising an eyebrow in intrigue, she replied, "I'm assuming that it is." The ranger held Barak's eyes with a steady gaze as she ventured a guess. "For lycanthropes, anyway." The large man nodded, confirming her remark.  
  
This was an ancient village of lycanthropes, but until Jea remarked on it, none had noticed. Barak cleared his throat. "Yes, Shifters have always lived here-before they ever lived anywhere else. If you would be so kind as to join me at my house, I will tell you the story of my people."  
  
Having nothing better to do, the adventurers followed tiredly. Inside Barak's house, a large, sturdy building at the back part of town, they all sat around a table, listening as he began the tale of the island's history.  
  
"Long ago, when this world was a child, and the elves themselves little more than animals, our people were brought into existence. We were different in the beginning. Our Wyld natures were not hereditary; rather, they were based on the individual. Over time, people began to clump into form based tribes, and we began to change. Unusual forms became less common, and by the time of man's emergence, there were twelve tribes: Bat, Bear, Boar, Fox, Griffin, Lion, Rat, Raven, Spotted Cats, Tiger, Wolf, and the rulers of all, the Cave Lion. The Tribe of the Cave Lion managed to hold a shaky peace in place for many millennia.  
  
"However, by 600 years ago, the blood of the Cave Lions had begun to grow thin, and the ancient Tribe of Kings began to lose its power. They were attacked at that time by an alliance of the Wolf and Rat Tribes. The Cave Lions were decimated-its members were all eradicated, as far as anyone knows.  
  
"The Tribes fell apart in the Great War. Petty squabbles flared up without the guidance of our kings. Many fled the island, seeking refuge in the surrounding lands. They were never seen again.but their descendants are your present day Lycanthropes. Our people have warred continuously since then, and from twelve Tribes, only four remain.  
  
"This village is the combined forces of the Bear and Tiger Tribes. Our foe is the still existent Wolf-Rat alliance."  
  
Jea seemed to digest the werebear's story. "So you're at war with the evil weres? Interesting."  
  
Just then a woman, slender and beautiful, stepped into the room. "Barak, are you going to invite our visitors to dine with us? Or have your manners abandoned you entirely?"  
  
Barak rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I was just about to, dear. Thanks for reminding me."  
  
The woman disappeared into the other room. Barak turned to them. "My wife, the tigress, Mira. She has a point though. Would you be willing to dine us? You will be given a place to sleep in the public meeting house. It has extra beds for visitors."  
  
The group conferred briefly, before agreeing unanimously. They chatted idly with the leader for close to an hour when suddenly, the door slammed open and for children ran to Barak, hugging, kissing, and climbing all over the giant man.  
  
He responded readily with hair rufflings and hugs. Mira entered a moment later. "Kids!" she commanded. "Come help with the food."  
  
The food was brought to the table and everyone settled themselves. A brief grace was said, and then all dug in. Mira's cooking was excellent and all told her so.  
  
After they had finished, Barak showed them to the meeting house next door. It had one large door and a fire pit in the center. Bed pallets were stacked against one wall.  
  
The group arranged their bedrolls with ease. The four pallets were arranged in a spacious square. Jea and Laguna were sleeping in the upper left corner, Ambermist the upper right, Dumbugg, the lower left, and Phalyssa as far from her parents as she could get(in an attempt to avoid having to listen to anything they might do.)  
  
The party went to sleep immediately-except for Jea and Laguna, of course, who stopped for a little interlude. Wolf, meanwhile, curled up by the small fire, warily setting his head on his paws. 


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
Laguna opened his eyes to find the building still dark. He wondered briefly what woke him, before he heard a noise-again. Sitting up, he reached for his pants.  
  
After he'd pulled them on, he shook Jea gently. "Jea," he hissed. "wake up. I hear something."  
  
The half elven woman's eyes snapped open, and she was on her feet in half a second. Laguna blinked and blushed; Jea noticed her lack of attire by following his gaze. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her own clothing, and indicated his armor and weapons.  
  
The couple armed themselves quickly and quietly, then went to investigate. Wolf raised his head briefly and Jea told him to stand guard.  
  
The paladin and ranger hurried through the streets toward the sound-which they soon recognized as the ruckus of a fight. They reached the front gates to find a bitter struggle between a dozen werewolves and the village guard. The werewolves were winning.  
  
Jea glanced sidelong at her husband. He grinned back at her, ferally. With a harmony borne of long association, the pair charged as one into the fray.  
  
Laguna rammed full on into one werewolf, hitting him with such force that his ribcage caved in. The beast slumped to the ground, his death rattle escaping from ruined lungs with a bloody gurgle (think of the sound of a clogged drain trying-vainly-to clear itself.) Jea thrust her mace into the stomach of her first target, hearing the satisfying sound of breath leaving his lungs. Then, with the long hunting knife in her other hand, she slit his gut open in a wicked slash. He screamed as he attempted to hold the pulverized pieces of viscera inside where entrails normally belong. The stench was appalling, and the half elven woman grimaced violently as a well placed kick crushed the wounded creature's throat.  
  
Laguna gave a cheer, and barely managed to avoid a slashing set of claws directed at his open faceplate. Snarling wordlessly, the paladin shut his visor, and then grabbed the were in a bearhug. It howled in fury and raked at his armor with its long, sharp claws, leaving deep gouges in the steel. The man began to squeeze, praying silently to his god and using an ever increasing amount of his incredible strength. The were's struggles turned from enraged to panicked, as the armored human slowly crushed his ribs.  
  
With a grunt of tremendous effort, Laguna brought his arms clanging together. The loud sound of bones crumbling and tearing through organs echoed in the night. A great fountain of blood gushed from the broken werewolf's mouth, and Laguna dropped the writhing, dying body to the dirt. Then he picked up his weapon from where it had dropped.  
  
"Good show, Laguna!" Jea called from behind him, where she defended his back. She was coated in blood-none of it hers.  
  
"Messy fight," commented her mate, as he casually beheaded a third opponent.  
  
Jea brained one wolf-beast and slashed the throat of another before she replied. "Yeah.That's why I had all of my clothes spelled against stains!"  
  
The village defenders gave a rough cheer and redoubled their efforts, confidence restored now that they had allies. Between the three guards, Barak, and the natural disaster that was the husband-wife team of Jea and Laguna, the remaining invaders were utterly destroyed in a matter of minutes.  
  
Barak, who was leaning in exhaustion against an enormous great-sword, thanked them for their timely help. The duo nodded, panting and gasping to catch their breath.  
  
Suddenly, both of them snapped their heads back towards the rest of their party's location. Wolf's voice bellowed for them, echoing like a thunderclap inside their skulls. *JEA! LAGUNA! Get back-AARRGG!!!*  
  
Without pause, the two warriors took off at a run.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they reached the meeting house, they knew instantly that something was wrong. The back wall of the village had been broken through, and the meeting house door was shattered inward. Jea and Laguna rushed inside. Wolf lay half conscious, with a wide gash in his forehead, among the ruins of the door. Dumbugg had a large, swollen contusion on the side of his head. Phalyssa and Ambermist were missing.  
  
Jea immediately cast a healing spell on her comrades. "Wolf! What happened?!"  
  
*Ow! Well, you guys left, and it was quiet for a little while. But we heard a strange noise. I got the girls up and armored, and there was a loud crash. A bunch of ratmen busted in the door, and threw some sorta spell at them-I don't remember anything after that-the door hit me in the head.*  
  
Jea growled loudly, an ominous, spine chilling sound. "Wererats took the girls.took Phalyssa! I'll kill them!" she grated between clenched teeth. She was already on her feet.  
  
Laguna's knuckles tightened whitely on his sword hilt. Jea looked at him, Rage and worry etched across her features-the very first time Laguna had ever seen such a degree of those emotions since he'd met her. They headed in unison for the door.  
  
It was darkened by the enormous Barak. "Is everything alright? Is anyone missing?"  
  
"Phalyssa and Ambermist. Wererats took them," Laguna stated bluntly.  
  
The werebear's face was filled with anger. "They took my wife and children with them as well."  
  
Laguna nodded tightly. "We must go after them." He tried to head out the door, but Barak stopped him.  
  
"Easy friend. It's dark-you're human. You wouldn't last five minutes. We must wait 'til morning. Get some rest, and when dawn comes, we begin the Hunt."  
  
Laguna acquiesced, and turned to regard Jea. She was standing, deep in thought. Worry had completely overshadowed her anger, etching deep lines across her tanned skin. Barak squeezed Laguna's shoulder once and left. The knight shucked his armor and went to his wife.  
  
The ranger had dropped her mace, and Laguna drew her into his arms, cuddling her close.  
  
Jea clung anxiously to him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm worried," she admitted softly.  
  
"I know," he whispered soothingly. "I know. Me too. It'll be okay. We'll find them. I promise. Now, change out of those clothes and come to bed. We need sleep."  
  
She nodded hesitantly. For the first time in her life, true neutral Ranger/Druid Jea Kinnaran Kimsteed was petrified for someone else's safety and well being-her daughter's life was in danger, and the half elf was terrified. Laguna held her close and tight as they lay down to go to bed-but neither slept. 


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight

Author's Note: Introducing a new character! I hope everybody's enjoying the story! I'm still looking for chapter titles, so if anybody has any ideas, feel free to put them in your reviews!!!  
Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
Phalyssa woke, an indeterminable amount of time later, her head pounding fiercely. "What happened?" she wondered aloud, quietly. She peered around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a crude tent, with Ambermist. Their arms and legs were shackled with metal bands that hummed with magic energies.  
  
Thinking back, the teen remembered waking up in the meeting house, and giant rat men barging in. She had been ready to fight when a large light had filled the room. After that, everything was blank.  
  
"Psst! Ambermist!"  
  
"Oooo." Ambermist groaned and opened her eyes. "Ow.What happened?" she asked groggily, attempting to sit up. Her swollen stomach made it very difficult though.  
  
Phalyssa helped as best she could. "We've been kidnapped, I think. By those wererats."  
  
Ambermist snarled, "Great."  
  
The two struggled for ten minutes to escape the bindings, but to no avail. The bands were magicked against escape. The duo began entertaining various plans to win back their freedom. They even attempted to deceive one of the werewolf guards. He snarled menacingly and threatened them with all sorts of harm.  
  
After he left the tent, Phalyssa turned to regard Ambermist. "When we get free, do you wanna kill him?"  
  
The thief grinned broadly. "We'll castrate him first. Chop off his nuts and make him eat them."  
  
Phalyssa giggled wickedly. "Okay!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea woke early-sort of. Considering the fact that the two hours of sleep she had gotten were plagued by nightmares, it was more: she was up late. Washing quickly, the ranger woke her husband.  
  
The group hooked up with Barak, who was dressed in personalized chain mail, complete with a helmet designed for his bear form. The five began tracking the rats through the thick forest. They traveled over a week in the woods, always two steps behind the evil weres. When they reached a mountain range, Barak explained that the long chain divided the island in half, and that the Werewolf/Wererat village was on the other side. He led them to a narrow passage way, and guided the party through the range.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After being led along for two and a half weeks, Ambermist and Phalyssa were tired, cranky, and pissed. They were fuming darkly about all the unpleasant things they wished to perform on their captors, when they broke through the tree line into open ground. Phalyssa was taking in the new surroundings in surprise when pain flared at the back of her skull, and she lapsed into darkness.  
  
When she fought her way back to consciousness, she was in the dark. Touching her head gingerly, she rose painfully to inspect her location. She was in a very dim dungeon cell, one damp and mossy with age. The rooms only company was the bright white skeleton of what could have only been a weregryphon, long since dead.  
  
Carefully, she picked her way over to the heavy wooden door and peeked through the grating. A fat wererat guard was outside, leaning back against the wall, drinking.  
  
The silver haired teen looked at the skeleton. Suddenly, an ingenious idea crept into her mind. Rummaging through the bones, she helped herself to a nice long femur. With a bit of twisting and effort on her part, she managed to mount the skull with is wicked eagle's beak onto the thigh bone- creating an ugly, makeshift mace. Inspecting it, the girl still wasn't satisfied.  
  
She sorted through the bones a second time, and grinned evilly as she found the thing's claws. Brow furrowed in concentration, she wedged several of the curved talons in various crevasses of the skull, even going so far as to bore a hole in the top with one. The end result was a heavy, spiked mace-that would damage werecreatures.  
  
Smiling at her handiwork, Phalyssa checked out the door's hinges, determining the way it would open. Choosing her spot carefully out of sight, she called, "Hey, Ugly! Guess what?!" When the rat snuffled in response, Phalyssa added one of the most venomous insults ever used by her mother. (Jea had instructed Phalyssa on insults-after all, if you make your enemy angry, he makes mistakes.)  
  
Jea's advice rang true. The rodent squealed in fury and scurried over to the door. Swinging it open, he charged into attack her-only to get brained from behind by Phalyssa.  
  
The youth had brought her full strength to bear on the lycanthrope, and his brains were now oozing out of his ears. Irritably, she hit him a few more times for good measure, and rifled through his belongings.  
  
With a quiet, "Yes!" of victory, she pocketed the dungeon keys and a handful of coins. Cautiously, she left the cell and shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
The hallway was empty, and monotonous stone walls were interspaced evenly with doors on both sides. Phalyssa was at the end of the hall, and she noticed the wall behind her curved slightly. She was in a sort of underground tower.  
  
Creeping quietly, the girl went systematically down the corridor, opening each door and investigating the rooms, seeking Ambermist.  
  
She found a few more skeletons and a nice ornate bone knife in the first four rooms, but no Ambermist. The hallway ahead was broken by a passage on the left. The hallway she was in continued passed that for another 15 feet before ending. Peeking around the corner, she saw four wererats.  
  
Leaning back against the wall, out of sight, she thought for a long moment. She wasn't strong enough to take them all on at once. She would have to come up with another plan. An idea came to her, and she crept back to the corpse of the wererat she'd killed. Using her new knife, she cut the tail and head off the body. Taking a burned out torch off the wall, she arranged the items with barely hidden glee. As she headed back to the intersection, the teenager cast an illusion on herself, creating the image of a gruesome phantom.  
  
Imitating eerie spirit noises, Phalyssa stepped around the corner. The four rodents stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. Then two of them broke and ran, and a third collapsed to the ground in a fetal position, terrified.  
  
The last rat man moved to investigate and Phalyssa simply used her makeshift mace on him. Then she busted the skull of his whining friend.  
  
Dusting her hands off, Phalyssa dropped the spell and her gory theatrics tool. She searched the rest of the level, but Ambermist wasn't there. She then found the stairwell and went up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two and a half weeks later, the rescue party reached the edge of the city. It was midday and they were hidden in the brush, discussing plans.  
  
After a while Jea turned to Barak and said, "Tell me, Barak: How good are you at diversions?"  
  
The werebear's feral grin was answer enough.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After opening the first half dozen cell doors on the second floor, Phalyssa was a little frustrated. She reached the next door wearily and began to undo the lock. Her ears perked up when she heard rustling inside.  
  
"Ambermist?" she hissed querulously.  
  
"Phalyssa?!" The teen almost laughed in relief at the sound of the thief's voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me! Hang on and I'll let you out!" Phalyssa eagerly turned the key.  
  
The pregnant elf exited the cell, an animal legbone in her hand. Looking at the items Phalyssa was carrying, she grinned. "Where'd you get the keys?"  
  
The silver haired teen smiled maliciously. "I tried out some of Mom's insults on a guard."  
  
"Ooo..Ugly.And the knife?"  
  
"Found it in a cell. They took my armor and sword, so I had to substitute."  
  
Ambermist considered that a moment. "Do ya think there might be more toys in the other cells?"  
  
"I dunno. We could look," Phalyssa replied with a shrug.  
  
The two worked their way through the rooms. Ambermist managed to get her hands on some nice bracers, and a mace, in one of them, but most were devoid of anything except old, mossy bones. At the end of the hall, however, they found something most peculiar.  
  
Phalyssa opened the door and looked around. She thought the room was empty and was about to leave when she heard a quiet whimper. Her eyes narrowed, and she grabbed the torch from the wall.  
  
Bringing the light into the room, she investigated the noise. Over in the far corner, someone was huddled, looking very much like a pile of rags.  
  
Phalyssa walked over and spoke hesitantly. "Hello? Are you okay?" She put a hand gently on the person's shoulders.  
  
The person flinched slightly and turned to face her. She found herself staring into a pair of catlike amber-green eyes. She smiled reassuringly. "Hi. I'm Phalyssa. What's your name?"  
  
The person tried to speak, and had to attempt it several times before a harsh croak of "I'm Aruka," could be understood.  
  
"Well, Aruka, would you like to come with us? We're gonna get out of here," Phalyssa said gently.  
  
Aruka nodded and rose with difficulty to his feet. With a start, Phalyssa realized what sounded and looked like a child was actually a youth her age. He was roughly 6'4" with a torso that seemed overlong. Dressed in rags that barely met the standards of decency, he was beyond gaunt-he was starving. You could count all of his bones, and see ever knob and scar on his skin. His skin seemed extra hairy, but was so caked with dirt and filth it was hard to tell. His hair, which hung down his back and was matted, seemed a dull reddish brown. His most fascinating features were his face-and tail. His nose was pink, and catlike, with whiskers, black lips, and sharp teeth. His ears poked out from his hair and twitched independently. They were pointed and furry. He had a dexterous lion's tail, one that kept swishing and twitching.  
  
Phalyssa smiled at the lion youth. "C'mon let's go."  
  
Aruka followed her hesitantly, shadowing her footsteps. As they stepped out of the room, Ambermist asked, "Who's he?"  
  
Aruka panicked, so scared that he practically tried to climb inside Phalyssa's skin. He whimpered as Phalyssa put a hand up on his shoulder to reassure him. "It's okay. That's Ambermist-she's a friend."  
  
Aruka made a small sound. "Weally? You suwe?" When she nodded, he said, "Okay." He spoke with a slight lisp.  
  
Phalyssa introduced the two, then looked at Aruka. "We may to fight our way outta here. Do you need a weapon?"  
  
Something in his eyes changed, briefly. "No," he said, his voice suddenly an octave deeper and missing the lisp. "I have something to use." Concentrating, he stared intently at his hands. The two females watched as his form changed, growing larger and more animal like. His hands warped into sharp clawed elongated hands. Grinning around a mouthful of sharp teeth, he growled, "See? Let's go!" On the last word, the childish edge returned to his voice.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The trio crept along the halls, keeping a steady lookout for guards, and checking the cells for more prisoners. They found nothing, except more bones-not even the rats dwelled here.  
  
It was by complete accident that they stumbled upon the secret door. Phalyssa had leaned against the wall to rest, and the section vanished into thin air. She fell back with a startled gasp, staggering to maintain her balance. Aruka and Ambermist poked their heads in, and then entered cautiously. Carefully they checked out the room. It had not been accessed in quite some time; the layer of dust coating everything was over an inch thick.  
  
There was a small area in the center of the floor where there was no dust. In it sat a small pile of gems and gold, atop which rested a chest. It was a simple, plain wooden construct, with a thick, intricate lock on it.  
  
Ambermist gleefully rushed towards the goodies, the two teens following slowly. She grabbed the lock on the chest; it was designed to resemble a cobra, with its mouth as the keyhole, and its tail the curved lock piece (you know, the part on a padlock shaped like an upside down U.)  
  
Using her lockpicks, she worked vigorously on the padlock. Hearing a satisfying click, the thief grinned excitedly. Dropping the lock, she started to open the lid.  
  
.Only to drop it with a squeak as a snake tried to bite her. Panting, she stepped back. "Shit!"  
  
Phalyssa whistled appreciatively. "Ugly."  
  
Aruka stared curiously over Phalyssa's shoulder. "How could it still be alive if this place has been empty so long?" he asked quietly.  
  
Phalyssa narrowed her eyes at the chest. "I think it's magicked. I say each of us give it a try."  
  
Ambermist shrugged. "I guess I used my turn. Aruka, go ahead."  
  
The nervous teen crept towards the wooden box. As he touched the lid, a warning hiss issued from within. Backing up in fear, he murmured, "Youw tuwn," to the silver haired girl.  
  
Shrugging, the daughter of Jea and Laguna grabbed the lid, ready to grab the snake. Deftly flipping back the top, she jerked in surprise. An ethereal serpant lay curled in the bottom of the chest. It peered at her.  
  
*Greetingsss,* it hissed in her mind. *Sssoo, you have been found worthy, Chosen One. Call uss, child, and we ssshall hear.* The snake faded into a pale smoke and disappeared into an item in the bottom of the chest.  
  
Reaching in, she pulled out a shiny amulet. The thin silver links of the chain were smooth and cool, and the amulet itself was a snake, twined about itself, with crystal emerald eyes.  
  
Slipping it over her head, Phalyssa turned to her companions. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They exited the room-but not before Ambermist had shoved the gold and gems into her pockets. 


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
Barak and Dumbugg waited as Jea and Laguna crept towards the wall. When Barak saw the flicker of light from Jea's tiny mirror, he turned to Dumbugg. "There's the signal. Let's go."  
  
The duo drew their weapons and charged, screaming, at the front gate, gaining their enemy's attention. They killed two or three, then dashed off into the woods, half of the city on their heels.  
  
Jea, Laguna, and Wolf (who, because he is a different type of wolf, and linked to Jea like he is, is immune to the werewolf's ability to control wolves.) slipped into the city unnoticed. They moved along stealthily, searching for their missing companions.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Phalyssa ducked away from the door. Her to friends looked at her. "What?" Ambermist asked.  
  
Phalyssa gestured towards the door. "Remember the ugly tent guard?"  
  
"The one who's testes we were gonna force feed?"  
  
The young girl nodded. "That's him. He's in there, by the stairs."  
  
Ambermist's expression was smug. "Well, well, well.What do you say we make good on a promise?" She looked at Aruka. "Would you mind if we did?"  
  
Aruka peered through the bars of the little grate on the door. His face contorted into sudden rage, and his form became larger, more bestial (Crinos for those of you familiar with Werewolf: The Apocalypse.) "That was he who murdered my mother and sister-after he brutally tortured them in the worst way." All trace of the three-year-old personality was gone, replaced by a very angry teen.  
  
"Can you pin him if we break the door in?" Phalyssa wanted to know.  
  
Aruka nodded. In a strange unity, he and Phalyssa kicked the center of the door at exactly the same moment. In an explosion of wood splinters and iron shards, the structure flew inwards, taking the werewolf in the stomach, and sending him to his knees, out of breath. Aruka practically flew in himself to tackle the guy.  
  
Ambermist and Phalyssa waltzed in after. "Well.Hello.Boyo," Phalyssa said casually, imitating her mother's country lilt. Taking out her ornate knife, she looked at Ambermist. "Tell me, Ambermist, wha' exac'ly did we say we was gonna do ta this offensive gent'?"  
  
Ambermist grinned maniacally. "We were gonna cut his nuts off and make him eat them."  
  
"Indeed.Get his pants for me."  
  
Phalyssa (using a piece of the guys pants for a glove) deftly carved the first one out of the guy's flesh while Aruka held him down. The guy screamed in pain and thrashed wildly.  
  
Spearing it with knife, Phalyssa moved over to the were's head. He had clamped his jaws shut. "Aruka? Could you open his mouth please?" The leonine teen used one large paw/hand to pry open the wolf man's mouth. Phalyssa jammed the testicle in. "Make him chew, please."  
  
Very slowly, Aruka forced the guy's jaws to work, and then held his mouth shut until he swallowed. The trio repeated the process, and by that time, the were was swearing at them. In order to shut him up, Ambermist pulled a Lorena Bobbitt and jammed the wiener down his throat. The freak choked it down, and began calling the females all kinds of obscene names.  
  
Aruka's Rage boiled over. Standing, he slammed the werewolf into a wall. "Don't insult my friends-And by the way." Aruka's snarling speech paused as he tore the creature's throat out. ".THAT was for my family!"  
  
The young man hurled the body and then sank wearily to the ground, his form reverting to the one Phalyssa had found him in (Glabro, for you Werewolf fans.I don't remember the Bastet equivalents.) He was breathing hard, panting, and his body was quaking. Phalyssa went over to him and knelt.  
  
"Hey.Are you okay?" she asked quietly.  
  
".I'm.okay.I.just need.to catch.my breath." he gasped.  
  
The silver haired girl looked closer and realized he was crying. "Aruka? What's the matter?"  
  
He spoke without lifting his head, and his voice was a whisper. "I was just.missing my family. He tortured and killed them when I was eleven. I was just remembering." His ears droop and he wiped at his eyes.  
  
Phalyssa hesitantly reached out and tentatively scratched his ears-very gently. Almost reflexively, he leaned into her touch, and her sharp ears could detect the deep purr coming from him.  
  
The teenage girl felt her heart soften and then melt. He was just too adorable. Phalyssa smiled gently as he looked up at her through his filthy mane. His child like response was to hug her in thanks.  
  
Ambermist watched in amusement as the two teens went through this tender scene. She knew exactly what was going on, even if they didn't. She made a mental note to mention it to Jea later.  
  
Phalyssa looked up sharply when Ambermist snickered. Standing hurriedly, she pulled Aruka to his feet. Ambermist smiled wickedly, raising one eyebrow. "So, are you ready to go?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next floor of the dungeon held a great deal of surprises. On top of several traps and even more guards, they also located and rescued Barak's wife and children. With new companions in tow, the group exited that floor and headed up to the fourth floor.  
  
After dispatching two guards in the stairwell, they found themselves faced with to doors. Phalyssa opened the first door, and looked down the long hallway. As they entered, Aruka pointed at another door. "Wonder what's in there?"  
  
The silver haired teen jerked the door open and looked in. It was an empty room with another door. Marching across the room, Phalyssa touched the other door. Glancing at her friends, she pushed it forward. Ambermist grinned gleefully when it had swung all the way to the wall.  
  
"Treasure! Woo Hoo!!!!" The thief darted in and began loading the pockets of Holding in her cloak with the goodies. Lucky for her the many pockets had unlimited capacity, and in ten minutes had cleaned out the room.  
  
"Okay," she said cheerfully. "Let's go."  
  
Phalyssa looked at Aruka and rolled her eyes. They trekked back into the hall.  
  
Aruka opened the door across the hall and made a noise of exclamation. The group followed him in and Ambermist exclaimed, "Our stuff! Yes!!"  
  
Phalyssa, Ambermist, Aruka, and the others went through the armory. The two women reacquired their weapons and armor, and Aruka searched for a suitable weapon.  
  
He was drawn to a strange magical scimitar. When he picked it up, it hummed in his grip. Hefting it experimentally, he grinned.  
  
Phalyssa paused a moment. Taking her makeshift mace, she dismantled it. After pocketing the talons, she organized the femur and skull on the shelf in a ceremonial manner. Bowing formally, she thanked the departed creature for the use of its remains. Then she turned to her companions to leave.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea and Wolf sniffed along, searching for their friends. Their acute noses led them and Laguna to a large building in the center of the town. The main door was large and thick, made of stout wood.  
  
Jea looked at Laguna. "They're in here, Lover."  
  
The paladin eyed the door. "Tell me, Jea: do you remember what we did to that Temple under Greyhawk? Whaddya say we do it again?"  
  
Jea's feral grin was answer enough. The duo drew their weapons and Laguna leveled his tower shield like a battering ram. Jea joined him behind the shield. With a roar, the two charged the door, shattering it into a million splinters, and trampled two werebeast guards-two of six. During the split second of surprise, Jea, Wolf, and Laguna dispatched the remaining guards. The ranger looked around in amusement. "Snore-These guys were easy!"  
  
Laguna nodded and investigated the room. Picking the door in front of him, he broke it open. It led to a hallway. Upon entering it, they heard voices coming from another room. Jea and Wolf paced the hall in an attempt to determine its source. After a quiet conference, they picked the door. Laguna could taste evil in the air, a sour bile in his throat, but he paused to listen.  
  
".fool to kidnap the other two, Orthag!"  
  
"I was not. Their friends-especially the knight-will come looking for them, and we will kill them too!"  
  
Another, even more nasally voice broke through. "I still think that-"  
  
"Oh be QUIET, you sniveling worm!" a gruff voice interrupted. "I do not understand why you rats still rule the council!"  
  
Laguna chose that moment to kick the door in. He stalked across the large room and heaved the table where five werewolves, and six wererats sat stunned onto its side. The creatures all went flying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phalyssa led the way through the hallways, Aruka close in tow. Suddenly the sound of fighting reached their ears. Drawing weapons, the group followed the noise to a door.  
  
Aruka bashed the door down and charged through with Phalyssa.just in time to see Laguna heave the table upside down onto the wererat leader, and then leap over several rodents to land with full force on the table-all 300 pounds of man and armor.  
  
The leader was crushed with a sickening squish and Phalyssa yelled, "Yeah! Go, DAD! Kick ass!!"  
  
Jea turned to see her daughter and a strange emaciated cat man slaughtering werebeasts. Behind them, Ambermist and Barak's family entered the room The ranger dispatched the last two werewolves with her mace and wiped the gore off. Clipping it back to her belt, she walked unhurriedly over to her daughter.  
  
"Phalyssa!!!"  
  
Phalyssa was talking to Aruka when her mother called her name. Aruka whimpered, shying back visibly.  
  
The teenage girl smiled reassuringly at the terrified youth. Then she turned. "Mom!" Forgetting temporarily her normal composure, Phalyssa hugged her mom fiercely.  
  
Jea held her child a long moment before releasing her. She searched her face. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" When Phalyssa shook her head, the half elf tilted her head. "Tell me, who's your friend?"  
  
Phalyssa realized then that Aruka was on the brink of panic. "His name's Aruka, Mom," she murmured distractedly, as she attempted to calm Aruka down. "Hey," she whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Don't worry about these people-this is my mom, and the big guy over there in all the armor is my dad. They're okay folks, trust me!"  
  
The teenage lycanthrope calmed at her voice, but was still scared witless. She took his hand and squeezed it soothingly before turning back to her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Aruka. We rescued him from the dungeon."  
  
"Speaking of rescues," Laguna said dryly, "it would seem you didn't need us after all. Oh well." The paladin sniffed. The building made him uneasy- it reeked of evil. "We should finish slaying the foul beasts in this building and rid ourselves of this evil!" he announced loftily.  
  
His daughter looked at him, rolling her eyes-until she noticed two things: 1) Aruka was trying, once again, to crawl into her skin, and 2) she was STARVING!!  
  
"Um.Dad?" Phalyssa said. "Can we just go?"  
  
Laguna looked flustered. "But-"  
  
"Please, Daddy? I'm hungry, and tired, and I wanna get outta here!" Phalyssa looked at him with her best pouting lip and puppy eyes.  
  
Laguna crumpled like a piece of aluminum. He could never refuse his little girl in anything. "Okay," he said. "Perhaps it would be better for us all to eat and regain our strength." he added, in an effort to salvage SOME of his dignity.  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" Phalyssa crowed. She took the still quivering Aruka by the hand and the group left the evil village. 


	42. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty  
  
They hooked up with Barak and Dumbugg outside town. Barak held his entire family in a bear hug, ecstatic at their return.  
  
The party traveled a distance away from the village of the evil weres before stopping for the evening. As they set up camp, Jea got the fire and food going. Aruka was hiding at the edge of the site, still incredibly nervous. Phalyssa walked over to him. "Hey, Aruka, what's the matter?"  
  
He whimpered, a pathetic sound indeed. "I's scawed."  
  
"Why?" she asked softly.  
  
His fuzzy ears drooped. "Thewe's so many peoples. They'we kinda scawy."  
  
Phalyssa took him by the arm. "C'mon. It's warm over by the fire. I'll introduce you to my mom. She wants to check you over anyways. She won't hurt you-I promise."  
  
He allowed her to lead him over to Jea. The ranger woman looked up with a friendly smile. "Hello, Aruka, Phalyssa. Have a seat."  
  
Phalyssa held onto Aruka's hand as Jea checked him over. Her new friend gripped her hand tightly as Jea performed the quick physical. "He's in perfect health-except for the fact that he's half starved." She turned her head. "Laguna! Will ya please ge' this lad a pair o' yer pants?"  
  
The paladin nodded and went to his pack for the clothing. While he searched, Jea offered both of the teens some food. Both accepted, and devoured it like ravenous animals (No pun intended, of course.)  
  
Laguna eyeballed the youngster hanging on his daughter's arm like a puppy and he frowned. He handed the clothing to his wife. "There you go dear. Is supper almost ready?"  
  
"Just about, Lover. Give me a minute or two to find something." The ranger/druid was rummaging through her Bag. Absentmindedly, she passed the pants to Aruka-which he hurried behind a tree to put on. He returned, holding them up with one hand, as Jea exclaimed, "Aha! Found ya, ye lil' rascal!" her voice triumphant.  
  
Pulling a teeny bottle out, she handed it to Aruka. "Drink up, boyo. This'll make you feel better."  
  
Tentatively, the strange boy said, "Thank you." before taking it with quaking fingers.  
  
Phalyssa laid her hand lightly on Aruka's filthy arm. He smiled slightly before quaffing the flask. To everyone's amazement, his flesh began to fill itself out. Emaciated limbs of skin and bone were thickened and filled out by strong muscles and a layer of healthy fat.  
  
When all minute traces of malnourishment vanished, Aruka looked like everyone else-healthy, hale, and well fed.albeit in need of a good scrubbing. He was also.well endowed, if you catch my drift.  
  
The lion youth stood in wonder to inspect himself, and Phalyssa also looked over him-originally in regard to his health. However, she-and her parents- were soon made aware of the fact that his pants were WAY too tight. Phalyssa's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat sped up. Even worse, she realized that her nipples had hardened as a result of her arousal.  
  
Aruka's feline nose picked up the scent of changing hormones and he glanced at Phalyssa in intrigue. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
Jea and Laguna locked eyes worriedly. They'd seen the exchange between their daughter and the young man. Jea rose smoothly to her feet. "Phalyssa? Can I speak with you for a moment?" she said, gesturing to a spot a little distance away.  
  
The silver haired girl jerked her gaze away from Aruka. "Sure, Mom." She got up and followed after her mother. Meanwhile, Laguna gestured curtly for the youth to follow him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yeah, Mom, what's the matter?" Phalyssa already had an indication.  
  
Jea looked sternly at her 16-year-old daughter. "Phalyssa, I know you are a teen, with hormones, but I'm gonna tell you this now. You'd better behave. If you don't-and I'm a healer, so I'll know-I'll make you wish you'd never even heard of Aruka. Are we clear, Phalyssa Kimsteed?"  
  
Phalyssa, neither embarrassed nor alarmed at her mother's blunt mannerisms, simply nodded in response. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good. I expect you to remember that." The ranger woman gestured towards the fire. "Let's go back and get ready for bed."  
  
Phalyssa smiled and followed her mother back to the campsite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Laguna led Aruka a short distance into the woods. "Aruka, I need to speak with you on a matter that concerns me greatly." The paladin drew a deep breath, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"I've seen the way you've been looking at Phalyssa. I would request that you please conduct yourself properly with my daughter. If you make any inappropriate advances." Laguna put his hand on Quar's hilt.  
  
Aruka looked at him, hurt confusion prominent in his eyes. "Huh? Whaddya mean? Phalyssa's my fwiend.why would I huwt hew. What awe you talking about?"  
  
Laguna was temporarily at a loss. After recovering his voice, the noble warrior struggled to explain to the youth about "the birds and the bees."  
  
Roughly halfway into his third attempt, Aruka's manner suddenly changed. The innocent glint in his eyes seemed to be wrenched away, and replaced by something that held the wisdom of many decades. His voice lost the child's quality, becoming deep and rumbling. (Think Mufasa.) "I understand, sir. I swear upon my Ancestors that I will not behave in any way that is inappropriate and unwanted. Phalyssa is my savior-she rescued me from the pits of that awful Hell back there. I would never do anything to bring her harm-I would rather die-and I will defend my friend with my very life to repay her kindness..." His eyes burned with a simple, fierce, animal like loyalty for his newfound friend (Phalyssa, not Laguna..The wording is weird.)  
  
Laguna, now royally confused, ran a hand through his hair, nodded in acceptance of the promise, and followed the strange young man back to camp. 


	43. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One  
  
Jea pulled out an extra sleeping pallet and gave it to Aruka. "Here you go, lad. These are yours."  
  
Less timid-though still filthy-the furry teenager smiled his thanks as he spread his blankets out-right next to Phalyssa. Jea raised one eyebrow, but said nothing as the young man hugged her daughter. "'Night." he whispered.  
  
Jea rolled over and curled up in Laguna's arms, worming deep into his embrace. "G'night, Laguna. Love you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jea was up and cooking when Aruka rose early the next morning. He padded softly over to the woman and tapped her nervously on the shoulder.  
  
The half elf turned. "Yes? What can I help you with, Aruka?"  
  
For a moment, Aruka was struck by the resemblance between Jea and Phalyssa. Both had the same elven face, with matching sets of dichromatic eyes. Their builds were even similar-except for the fact that Phalyssa was two inches taller than her mother.  
  
Of course there were differences. Hair color was one, bust size another (a sort of running joke between Jea and her daughter. Phalyssa ended up with a D-cup, but no one else in Jea's family has a bust that big. Not that Aruka knows this.) One difference did leap out. When Jea spoke, a person could hear a very faint, suppressed accent-and when the woman was emotional, upset, or angry, the accent got VERY obvious. (Think of Jea's accent as a cross between Southern hick-I can say that, cause ½ my family is from Dixie!!-and an old style Celtic peasant.)  
  
Aruka recovered from his silence. "Is there a place I can bathe nearby? I have this desire to rid my flesh of all this." He gestured to the dirt caked on him.  
  
Jea laughed and replied, "Sure is, boyo!" Reaching into her Bag, she handed him some large, fluffy towels and a bar of soap. "Small stream that way, bout five minutes out. Go ahead, and take your time. We won't leave without ya."  
  
Aruka thanked her and dashed off to find the stream.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phalyssa was gleefully recounting the tale of her and Ambermist in the dungeon to her mother. She paid careful attention to detail, describing everything to the utmost (including feeding the werewolf his own weiner..) Jea was laughing in amusement, and she clapped her daughter on the back. "Good fer you, lass! I'm proud of ya!"  
  
The silver haired girl was about to respond when Aruka returned. "Hi! I'm back! Hey, Phalyssa, do you have a comb I can borrow?"  
  
They turned to him, and everyone in camp was very surprised. He had cleaned up, and stood there with damp hair. His skin was covered in a downy fur, golden on his back and limbs, white on his stomach, like a lion's coat. His ears twitched independently, and his tail, with its red furred tip, swung lazily to and fro. His face, covered in the same fur as his body, was puffed out slightly, and catlike, right down to the whiskers and pink nose. Little fangs peeked out of the corners of his mouth when he smiled.  
  
"Wow," Phalyssa breathed softly. Then she jerked herself up. "Oh, yeah.Um.Here!" She reached into her pack and tossed him her comb. "Catch!"  
  
The felinoid caught the comb and began to work the tangles out of his fluffy mane. When that was finished, he carefully put the back of his hair in a low ponytail, wrapped with a strip of linen. He handed Phalyssa back her comb. "Okies! I's ready to go!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The group set out in earnest for Barak's village an hour or so later. They walked along a forest trail in small clusters of twos and threes. Aruka had pretty much attached himself to Phalyssa's shadow, and was skipping along beside her like a two year old. It was almost comical.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Aruka felt safe. He trusted Phalyssa wholeheartedly-after all, she rescued him. That had to count for something, right?  
  
Just then, the teen spotted a beautiful flower, ice colored, (so white its blue, ya know?) and perfect. Pausing, he picked it with extreme care.  
  
Phalyssa noticed his pause. "Aruka? What's wrong?"  
  
Everyone else stopped and turned. The young man held the flower out to Phalyssa proudly. "This is for youuu!!!"  
  
Ambermist sniggered, and Jea hid a smile behind her hand. Phalyssa gave them a dirty look before beaming at Aruka. "Thank you," she said, turning slightly pink as she tucked the flower in her hair behind one slightly pointed ear; brushing her hair away from the ear slightly to hold the flower in place.  
  
Aruka felt a warmth spread through him at her smile. Twice as happy as before, he followed her down the trail.  
  
His eyes caught another flower, bright purple. Picking it, he tucked it into his own mane as Phalyssa had done.  
  
They had gone a little ways before Aruka spotted yet a third flower, this one a deep sapphire. He plucked it carefully and pranced ahead to Jea, presenting it to her in much th same manner as he had to Phalyssa. The half elven woman smiled pleasantly and placed the flower in her own hair.  
  
Over the course of the morning, Aruka went systematically down the party. He gave Ambermist a blossom the color of midnight, and for Laguna he wove a wreath of small white flowers. To Dumbugg he presented a vine of small green buds-which the half orc promptly ate.  
  
As it was getting close to noon, Aruka sniffed the air. "I smell water."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Jea tilted her head as if listening. "It's a lake. It has fish, and a nice sandy beach. I think it's a good place to stop for lunch. Anyone second the motion?"  
  
The chorus of votes was unanimous, and the ranger led them expertly through the woods to a large lake, complete with a waterfall. "I'll go ahead and fix some lunch, okay?" Jea remarked, pulling open her Bag of Holding.  
  
Aruka ducked into the trees briefly. Phalyssa didn't notice-she was too busy shucking her outer clothing and heading for the lake to swim. (She's wearing the medieval version of a bathing suit! Hentais!!) She dove of the upraised bank into the deep water.  
  
While she swam lazily in broad circles, Aruka watched from the trees. Carefully shucking his pants and hanging them on a tree, he changed in to his lion form. Unbeknownst to him, his feline form was that of a cave lion, the horse sized version of today's lion that lived during the Ice Age. His half grown mane was thick and soft, and his body fur was tri- layered, containing: a soft, downy undercoat, an insulating layer, and water shedding guard hairs.  
  
Tail twitching, he slunk to the water's edge. Slipping in with barely a ripple, he swam under the water to Phalyssa. Kicking his paws against the bottom, he sped to and broke the surface. Grinning he wrapped his front paws around the girl.  
  
With a small shriek, she was pressed tight against his underside. Her legs kept kicking in an instinctive water-treading movement. "Lemme go."  
  
In response, he playfully licked her face. She started pushing against him with her feet. In solution, he wrapped his back paws around her legs. This motion caused both to sink.  
  
As they sank slowly, Phalyssa was acutely aware of Aruka's body against hers-especially that which she'd noticed the night before. She could feel it pressing against her lower abdomen, and it was already warm and somewhat stiff. Her beating heart sped up, and she stopped struggling.  
  
Aruka noticed her too. Her slender, lithe form was warm and inviting, even when he was in animal form. As the teenaged lion shifter felt himself begin to respond to the conditions, he remembered his promise to Laguna.  
  
Panicked, he let go of her, and kicked his way to the surface. As the two teens broke above the water, Dumbugg was coming into the water with a makeshift harpoon.  
  
Aruka swam hurriedly past him to the shore and heaved himself up on the bank, dripping. Phalyssa came out of the water behind him, and took a running leap to land on his back.  
  
He OOOFED as her light weight landed on him. Turning his head he growled querulously.  
  
"Now you're it!" The silver haired girl threw her arms around his shaggy neck and hugged him tight. Then she jumped off and backed away, hands on her hips. "C'mon!"  
  
Rising, he proceeded to shake his thick fur dry, showering Phalyssa. She gave him a dirty look and began squeezing her hair out.  
  
Aruka's gold-green eyes glittered with mischief, He charged a Phalyssa, screeching to a halt inches from her nose. With his rough pink tongue he licked his nose before dropping to a crouch and indicating his back.  
  
"You want me to climb on?" Phalyssa asked. He nodded. "Okay!" The teen scrambled onto his back and gripped his body with her knees and hands.  
  
Once she was settled, Aruka stood and moved at a brisk trot into the woods. Once they were beyond the tree line, the giant feline took off at a full out run. Phalyssa was laughing and hanging low on his neck.  
  
After a while, he slowed to a halt, probably 50 yards from the lake. Phalyssa collapsed to the ground, windblown and breathless. "That was great!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dumbugg dove down with his crude weapon, searching. He soon found what he was looking for. With a silent cry, he thrust the hooked spear with all his might. Blood filled the water around the half orc, and Dumbugg used his free hand to grasp the fish's fin while his legs kicked towards the surface.  
  
Jea watched in amusement as the half orc carried the 60 pound fish to her. "We eat?" he inquired.  
  
Nodded, Jea knelt to prepare the fish for cooking in her magic "crockpot." As she did, she looked around for her daughter. 


	44. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two  
  
Phalyssa cocked her head at Aruka. "Change back so I can talk to you," she suggested.  
  
He looked down, and shook his head, almost as if he were embarrassed. "Why?" she asked. He whined and grabbed her shirtsleeve in his teeth.  
  
Phalyssa's eyes widened in understanding, and a strange thrill ran through her, making her breath quicken and face flush. "Well.Where are your pants?" she wanted to know.  
  
Aruka indicated the direction with his head, then looked curiously at her.  
  
"Sure," Phalyssa responded, somehow understanding him. "I'll wait here. Go get them." Her mind screamed at her, -No! Tell him yo go ahead and change back now! You know that's what you want!-  
  
As soon as he left, the silver haired girl sank to a rock and reached down the front of her breeches.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aruka jogged away from Phalyssa hurriedly. She did such strange things to him. Reaching his clothing, he changed back. The red head grimaced as he realized his pants wouldn't fit unless he did away with a certain problem. With a sigh his thoughts turned back to Phalyssa, and his hand slipped lower unknowingly. His feelings bubbled into his throat, voicing themselves with a low moaning sigh as his hand moved. In that moment, Phalyssa's image was burned into his brain as liquid fire erupted from his core.  
  
Sagging against a tree, Aruka panted and fixed his pants. They fit better than they had originally because Jea had tailored them to his size, even including a hole for his tail.  
  
Grimacing at the mess, he headed back towards Phalyssa. On his way there, his brain slipped back to being a three year old. As he danced into the clearing, his nose picked up her scent mingled with something unusual (Can we say "hormones?" Yes, I knew you could.) Unfortunately, his brain didn't catch it.  
  
"Hi, Phalyssa!!" he said cheerily.  
  
She smiled and waved at him, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. "Hi, Aruka."  
  
He scampered over and sat on the ground by her. She glanced down at him and was shocked. His eyes watched her filled with pure trust. Unconsciously, she reached out and began scratching his fuzzy ears.  
  
Aruka laid his head on her lap, a thrumming purr rising from his throat. Phalyssa's heart melted; Aruka was just too adorable.  
  
Before she could say or do anything, Jea's voice reached their ears. "Phalyssa!! Aruka!! Lunch!!!"  
  
The feline youth's ears pricked up. "Food? Yay!!!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed his companion's hand. "C'mon, Phalyssa!!"  
  
Laughing, she followed him back to the camp. Jea merely raised one eyebrow before handing them both steaming bowls of fish stew. Aruka accepted the food readily, barely waiting to sit before eating it.  
  
Phalyssa sat down next to him, watching in fascination for a moment, before digging into her own meal.  
  
Meanwhile, Jea was deep in conversation with Barak and his wife, asking questions and talking about various bits of lore and legend, trading information-one of Jea's biggest hobbies. 


	45. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three  
  
The group set out again after lunch. The rest of that day, and the rest of the way back to Barak's village was relatively uneventful. Phalyssa and Aruka spent the trip "joined at the hip," as they say. Jea looked on tolerantly; as long as it didn't go beyond friendship, she couldn't complain.  
  
The adventurers were welcomed back to the village with great fanfare. The weres threw a massive feast/party in celebration. Aruka, nervous at the sheer number of strangers, spent the evening as Phalyssa's shadow, glued to her side like a second skin. He was getting better, slowly, but the neurotic Shifter had a long way to go.  
  
Jea and Laguna sat together and talked quietly while the party raged on around them. Jea held a full tankard in one hand, and Laguna, on a rare moment of relaxation, had a half empty wine glass.  
  
"Hey, Jea?"  
  
"Yeah, Laguna? What is it?" his wife asked after taking a long swallow of the rich, fruity tasting ale. She wiped the foam from her mouth with a shirt sleeve.  
  
"How are we gonna get off this island? .I had wondered if maybe Barak's village could help us build a boat." Laguna spread his hands.  
  
The ranger woman nodded. "That sounds plausible.I'll ask later. There is one thing we need to discuss."  
  
"Oh?" her paladin companion queried, sipping his wine.  
  
"I have a feeling that our newest charge will want to tag along with us. He's sorta become attached to Phalyssa, and vice versa."  
  
Laguna paled slightly under his tan and said quietly, "What do we do? Jea, you know I can't say no to her.She's my little girl." He put his head in his hand and groaned miserably.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Jea sniffed the air. -Hmm.Looks like Laguna's had a little too much wine.- "It's okay, dear. I'll handle it. I don't really have a problem with it-so long as they behave themselves." Deftly, while the paladin wasn't looking, Jea sprinkled something in his drink to neutralize the alcohol.  
  
The paladin nodded shortly, his brain fuzzy. Jea said, "C'mon, dear. You look tired. Let's put you to bed."  
  
The half-elven woman led her husband to bed. Then she returned to the party. As she drained her fifth tankard, she silently thanked her goddess that natural poisons (such as alcohol) didn't affect her.  
  
Barak approached her, grinning. He was carrying a platter in one hand and a tankard in the other. "Ranger!" he roared good naturedly as he sat down at the table. "How're ya!?"  
  
"I'm fine.Listen, Barak, I wanted to know if I could ask for a favor."  
  
The huge bearman grinned. "Sure, Jea, ask away!"  
  
"My people and I need to get off your island..And we were wondering if you could help us build a boat-"  
  
Barak clapped her on the shoulder. "I kin do better than that, friend. We have a boat-and some sailor-that you kin borrow to sail to the closest mainland.How's that sound?"  
  
Jea was intrigued. "You would do that?"  
  
"Certainly! You helped me rescue my family AND wreak havoc upon my enemies! We owe you that much at least."  
  
"Oh.Well, thanks." The ranger woman rose and patted the giant man's shoulder. Then she gathered up Phalyssa and Aruka and ushered them off to bed. Aruka's attention to her daughter did have a POSITIVE side to it. With the behavior he exhibited (and her response), he deterred any number of teenage boys in the village from making any moves.  
  
Sliding into her own bedroll next to Laguna, the ranger/druid yawned mightily and fell fast asleep. 


	46. Chapter Forty Four

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay.We've been switching over to cable internet, and I was deprived for a while.  
  
Adam and I were talking, and we realized that the characters ALL have various accents. They shed some interesting light on the gang.  
  
Jea: Dixie/Celtic peasant combo  
  
Laguna: Slight British peasant  
  
Ambermist: Bronx  
  
Phalyssa: Very faint Dixie/Celtic peasant/British peasant.She picked it up from her parents.  
  
Aruka: It varies w/ the personality. The Kid has a lisp. The Teen sounds like a person from Northern VA. The Elder sounds almost identical to Mufasa.  
  
Cydney: Norristown, PA accent.  
  
Wolf: Same as Jea.  
  
Chapter Forty Four  
  
Two days later, Barak and a group of his warriors led the party to the north eastern shore. A large boat bobbed at the end of a rough dock. "Here you go," Barak told Jea and Laguna. "I promised to help you get off this island. My traders will take you to the closest mainland."  
  
Phalyssa who was standing back, suddenly found that Aruka was practically cutting off circulation to her arm. "You'we leaving?" he cried, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
Phalyssa hugged him. "Aruka." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She looked towards her mother; Jea and Laguna were talking to Barak and not paying attention. Her heart sank.  
  
Then she felt a cold, wet nose touch her arm. Looking down, she found herself staring into Wolf's compassionate eyes. Her "uncle" seemed to smirk at her. *Your mum says that Aruka's welcome to come with us.IF you promise to behave yourselves. She knows he's become attached to you like a new puppy.*  
  
As the large canine moved off, Phalyssa reached up and scratched Aruka's ear. "Aruka? My mom says you can come with us."  
  
He looked down at her, amber-green eyes hopeful. "Reawy?" he sniffed. "Can I?" Phalyssa nodded. "Okay! I's comin' too!!! YAY!!" He danced around in an insane spiral, dragging her into it because he was holding her hands.  
  
She was laughing as he swung her around, her heart soaring. After being raised by her parents in the Dimension Egg, and travelling with a party of people so much older than her, she finally had a friend her age.  
  
Jea looked at her companions. "Okay, folks, get your stuff and get on the boat." The ranger/druid clasped hands with Barak and murmured formal thanks and farewells. Then she and her husband boarded the ship as it cast off.  
  
The werebear watched them until they disappeared. With a sigh, he turned to head back to the village, his heart concerned for his new friends.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aruka spent his days on the ship near an iron ring in the bow. He was fascinated by the seam the salt spray, and the wind. Phalyssa stayed by his side, and the friendship between them strengthened.  
  
Jea lounged lazily below, sorting through her Bag, logging their past few adventures in her logbook, and spending time with her husband. Ambermist, heavily pregnant, spent most of her time in the ship's galley. As for Dumbugg, he slept in his cabin, or spoke to Jea, who had more than the usual tolerance for the half-orc. 


	47. Chapter Forty Five

Author's note: Heya folks…Sorry about the delay! It's been one hell of a summer. Between graduation, preparing for college, visiting with Adam, and going to Otakon, I haven't had much time to breathe lately. I finally managed to type though, and I've got two or three chapters for you people, my loyal fans! 

On the up hand, at Otakon, I had 2nd row, center seats at TM Revolution's American debut, and Adam and I snagged ALL three guitar picks from the show! YAY!! (For those who don't know, TM is the most famous Japanese rock star in a while…He did the "Heart of Sword" ending for Rurounii Kenshin) Talk about a souvenir…and some girl offered me $500 in 50's on the spot for mine….@_@() Okay…So it's a valuable souvenir…

Hey….Gotta deal I've seen other authors use! Read and review, and if you have a story, I'll R&R yours!!!

**__**

Chapter Forty Five

Jea came up on deck and looked around. It had been close to three weeks since they'd left the island of the weres and everyone was getting restless. As she gazed at the horizon to which they were headed, a faint shimmer in the distance perked her interest. She tapped one of the sailors. The rugged werebear looked at her.

She pointed to the blur. "If I'm not mistaken, that's land."

He squinted through a spyglass. "I do believe yer right!" he said, grinning broadly. "Land! LAND!" he bellowed.

The cry caused a stirring in everyone on board, moving them into action. By the time the ship reached shore, Jea's party was ready and eager to go.

It took them about an hour to unload the few horses and to conclude the formal thank-yous to the weres. The rugged sailors made it clear that an invitation was always open for them on the island.

******

Jea turned to her companions. "Well…shall we get moving? I'd like to make it to a decent camp by nightfall."

Ambermist raised her hand to speak. "Um…some of us," she indicated everyone except Jea and Laguna, "don't have horses…"

Jea nodded. "Well, I'll go get some."

Aruka meanwhile spoke to Phalyssa. "You and I don't need horses. I can keep up in my animal fowm—and you can wide on my back!" He seemed so proud of himself and his idea that Phalyssa couldn't help but agree—not to mention, it _was_ a sound theory.

"Hey, Mom?" the silver haired teen interrupted. "Aruka and I don't need horses. He's offered to give me a ride."

Everyone turned in surprise towards the newest party member. His eyes were closed in intense concentration. Slowly the shift took hold and the youth transformed into a massive cave lion—with a half grown mane.

Aruka crouched down and Phalyssa swung up onto his broad back. She twined her fingers into his mane and glanced to her parents. "I'm ready."

Jea, shaking her head tolerantly, got a horse for Ambermist. The thief took the reins with thanks and heavily onto the sturdy beast's back.

The party traveled until sundown before making a camp. The first night was uneventful. The next day, they encountered a band of travelling folk (gypsies) that were headed towards them on the road. However, when the gypsies saw the party, they turned their wagons and horses and galloped back the way they'd come.

Jea raised one eyebrow tiredly. "What was that about?"

Ambermist shrugged. "Go figure. Maybe they've never seen a half orc before?" she suggested, pointing casually at Dumbugg. He glanced at them in puzzlement before picking at a bug on his shoulder.

The party shrugged off the incident for the time being. It was, they assumed, unimportant. That afternoon, though, they came upon a village. 

Aruka pricked his ears up and he moved to the front of the group. A low, nervous rumble echoed up out of his throat. Phalyssa scratched his ears to calm him. "Hey, what is it?"

He swung his head this way and that, curling his lips and huffing in air through his nose. He growled again and jerked his head at the house ahead of them. The silver haired girl on his back frowned. "Hey, Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, Phalyssa?" the ranger asked distractedly. Jea's eyes were vague, indicated her focus was elsewhere.

"There's something weird about the village ahead…" 

Jea blinked, coming back into focus with herself with a jerk. She took in the village as they entered it via the main road. Things lay on the ground as if dropped in the middle of activity. "It's as if they ran in the middle of everything…Hmmm…"

The half elf looked at her group, taking them in as a stranger might. They were certainly a very odd assortment, and scary enough to scare unprepared villagers. "I think we need to leave this town. The folk here are obviously scared of us—for whatever reason. Let's get going."

Flicking her wrists, Jea sent Lifeblood into a ground eating canter. Phalyssa gave a cry that was somewhere between a feral scream and a shriek of laughter as Aruka leapt forward into a ground eating run. The others weren't far behind. They were soon out of view of the small village, but the half elf didn't slow their pace until dusk had set upon their heels. 

They discussed the happenings that night around the campfire, but it was little more than passing interest.

******

Four days later, the party was beginning to wonder about the continent they were now on. All the villages and towns they'd passed through had been abandoned for increasingly longer periods of time.

As they left the latest village, Jea frowned. "This is odd…Huh?" She cocked her head, and Laguna swore that he saw her pointed ears twitch slightly. Aruka snarled under Phalyssa, and the girl reached for her wicked bone knife.

"Riders?" Laguna murmured, confused, as a small unit of about fifty mounted men wearing ornate armour approached them on the road with weapons drawn.

The ranger motioned for her companions to relax and stop as the riders approached. The leader of the men yelled something incomprehensible at them. Laguna looked at his wife. "Ma tay?" he asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

Jea shook her head and peered at the leader. "Um…we don't understand," she said, spreading her hands palm up in the age old symbol of harmlessness.

She was poked at by spears, hissing lightly in pain at a particularly nasty scratch. Laguna moved Arkadia in between his wife and the men, resting his hand on Quar threateningly. Jea started rummaging through her pack after resting a calming hand briefly on his shoulder.

"Gaijin! Matte!" The captain of the men spat another command at them, a long string of syllables in no language the group of adventurers had ever heard the likes of. 

Jea put a thin band circlet on as the captain repeated himself.

"He says to dismount. For now, do what he says. I'll see if we can straighten this out." The ranger woman slid off of her horse with skilled ease.

Phalyssa vaulted effortlessly off of Aruka's broad back as the young man began to change back. The armored men began shouting and pointing. "ONI!!!" They moved as if to attacked him, and he stopped in Crinos, ready to fight. Phalyssa jumped in between them. "STOP!" she yelled. Putting both hands on Aruka's furry chest, she soothed his mood with a steady voice. "Calm down." The snarl on his face dropped as he slipped into his normal form and hid behind her.

The murmuring increased as Jea translated. "They think Aruka is some kind of demon or 'oni'….and that Phalyssa is a witch controlling him. They say we're 'gaijin,' foreigners…" She paused to look at her companions. "They're scared of us…"

Ambermist snickered. "Gee, I wonder why? Between the 'demon', the 'witch', Wonder Boy on the green horse, the fuzz-ball, and Dumbugg, do you honestly blame them?"

The captain ordered them tied up and brought before the emperor in the capital city. Four very nervous soldiers approached Aruka fearfully, looking anxiously at Phalyssa. She smiled and waited as one of them asked an incredibly hesitant query. Jea translated in amusement. "They need to put bindings on you two, and they are asking you not to hurt them—and to have Aruka behave…"

"Uh…Mom? Why are we letting them do this to us? We **_can_** take them out."

Jea shrugged. "Well, they know the lay of the land—and they're taking us to a city. If they get nasty, we'll off them. But for now, lets go along with their wishes and not destroy any positive impression they may hold of us. Act like you're telling Aruka what to do."

Phalyssa nodded casually. Touching Aruka's arm, she spoke in a loud, clear—yet still somewhat affectionate voice. "I guess you gotta let them put binders on you…"

Aruka quivered. "Phalyssa…" he whimpered. "Are they gonna lock us up? I don't wanna be locked up again…" He appeared to be on the verge of collapse.

Phalyssa grabbed his head and brought it down to her level. "Hey," she said as he buried his face in her chest. "It'll be okay…I promise. You'll be okay as long as I'm with you."

Her new best friend looked at her and nodded. The furry teen rose carefully and waited patiently while the soldiers cuffed him. He tested the bonds cautiously and realized he could shatter them at any time. The lion man did give a small snarl when the soldiers handcuffed Phalyssa, making them eye him in fear.

Laguna said nothing. His code would not allow him to harm soldiers who were only doing their job—as long as his family and friends weren't in danger. The blonde paladin waited patiently as the soldiers formed a vanguard around them.

The entire thing proceeded with only one small misstep. The soldiers, when they went to put a muzzle on Wolf, were rewarded with an incredibly hideous snarl. Jea shook her head adamantly at their desire to put a chain and leather mask on her oldest friend.

With that settled, the troops began to march.


	48. Chapter Forty Six

**__**

Chapter Forty Six

The march took almost a month and a half. By the end of it, everyone was glad it was over. The soldiers were terrified of their captives and so maintained as little contact with them as possible. They were allowed to set up their own tents, eat their own food and chat, but their every move was monitored. After a while, that does tend to make one rather…cranky—especially a very pregnant Ba~reau Ambermist.

Phalyssa and Aruka were both shocked breathless with awe when the group topped the last hill. Even Laguna, Jea, and Ambermist were dumbstruck by its size. (Dumbugg was, well, Dumbugg.) Below them lay the largest city in the world. (Think NYC.)

Built into an enormous mountain side, the city was comprised of four large terraces. The lowest terrace was the poor quarter, housing the lower class, the slums, stinking businesses, and sewers. The second terrace held an enormous oval shaped structure, middle class homes, places for foreign merchants, and numerous small but well to do businesses. The third terrace was nothing but a merchant district. The final upper terrace was for the aristocracy—in this case, the Emperor and the other noble Houses. 

Jea stared in surprise as the immenseness of the city sunk in. The soldiers has quickened their pace, eager to be rid of their prisoners at last.

As they passed through the broad avenued streets, the party members picked up snatches of local conversation. During the journey, most of them had picked up a large chunk of the local language, and now they had a vague idea just how much a stir their appearance had caused.

The soldiers led them all the way to the upper terrace and marched to the palace gates. The gate sentinel and the captain conferred briefly before the gate was raised. 

The adventurers were led, horses and all, into an empty chamber containing a single, large pedestal. A large crystal in the pedestal began to glow, and they were faced with the image of a man. 

He was dressed in regal golden robes with a heavy ornate crown. He peered owlishly down at them. After a long pause, he spoke in a very high voice, rattling off a long sentence which only Jea could fully understand. "Why have you invaded my country, gaijin?! And bringing your filthy oni, too!!"

Jea stepped forward. "Majesty," the ranger said carefully in his native tongue, "we are travelers. We were shipwrecked and chanced upon your shores. We mean no harm, and we have brought no—"

"Silence! What kind of barbarians are you people, letting such grungy, servant _women_ speak out!? You! Samurai gaijin! Why do you not discipline your servant?!"

Laguna held himself stiffly, not trusting his tongue against such an ugly insult to his wife. He glared stonily at the Emperor, subconsciously shifting himself so he was slightly in front of his half elven love. 

The Emperor felt the silence keenly and did not care for it. "Captain! Take them to the Arena! Let them rot in the games!"

The illusion watched them as the soldiers led them away.

******

The soldiers escorted them to the large structure on the second terrace. Opening a large iron door, the party was forced down a narrow ramp that smelled musty and dank. At the bottom was a large, divided room.

A burly, hideous man looked them over as if studying cattle. "More fighters?" he asked the captain.

"Yes. Permanent ones. And this time you have an oni and a witch with them!"

The ugly man's eyes widened. "Good…" he drooled greedily. "Send them through!"

The party was forced through another door to the left. After it slammed shut, they descended to a large honeycombed cave with lots of rooms and hallways.

Laguna eyed Jea worriedly, but other than a slight shudder, she gave no sign of her Underdark fear. Apparently this cave didn't lead anywhere. The ranger woman scouted out several rooms before ushering them into one. It was large and empty except for large piles of clean hay and a cistern of fresh, clean water. 

Ambermist immediately flopped backwards onto a haypile. "Aaahhh…." She sighed, feeling relief from the aches in her back.

Aruka practically hung from Phalyssa, scared spitless. She scratched behind his ear in an attempt to soothe him. It worked; he was soon crouched next to her, purring loudly. Jea glanced over with a chuckle. "If that wasn't so nauseatingly cute, it would be disturbing." Her daughter snorted.

Laguna settled down to clean his armor and sword as Jea saw to the animals. Dumbugg ran gleefully over to another haypile and dove in to take a nap.

That evening, the companions ate food directly from Jea's stores, using a "magic crockpot" she'd picked up "somewhere" years before. They fell into a restful slumber, happy to e off the road.


	49. Chapter Forty Seven

**__**

Chapter Forty Seven

"Wake up! Your turn to fight!" A heavy booted foot kicked Jea solidly in the ribs. She sat up instantly, ready to kill her attacker.

The guard looked hard at her. "I said 'Get up!' It's you peoples' turn to fight." He moved to wake the others in a similar fashion, but Jea stopped him.

"I'll wake them. We'll be right there."

The burly guard nodded and stomped off.

The ranger/druid systematically woke her companions up, dragging them from sleep. The guard returned a few minutes later and led them back the way they'd entered the cavern. The iron door opened and the group of guards urged them through another iron door with sharp spears.

The adventurers found themselves in a long, damp, rather large tunnel that opened up into a sort of crevice/dugout in the huge Arena. They stepped, blinking out into the blinding sunlight. With them was a man in a painted red and black mask. He started slightly at the sight of the group, but they dismissed it as the common reacion from the locals.

There wasn't time to confirm this though. A gate across the sandy Arena opened and several dozen lizardmen swarmed out. 

Jea and Laguna swung away from the group in tandem, and attacked the first saurians t get close. Jea viscously smashed one of them in the face with her mace, shattering it's snout and driving it to it's knees. Her husband cut another one down as she kicked her enemy in the throat. Wolf fought at their side, his sharp, wicked fangs hamstringing the scaly monsters. 

Ambermist and Dumbugg scattered away into the fray. The thief was laughing maniacally; even heavily pregnant, she was still faster than her opponents. The monsters backed away from her in alarm—not that anyone blamed them. Yarū Dumbugg was almost as bad, his eyes gleaming with battle lust as he swung his two handed sword.

Phalyssa motioned to Aruka. "Change form and let's fight!"

Grinning, the young man began to grow in size, changing into the half cat, half man body. Between twelve and fifteen feet tall, his body became leanly, yet powerfully muscled, and was covered in thick fur. Gripping his large scimitar tightly, he battered the skull of one saurian in two.

Phalyssa gave a battle cry and swung her own sword in a downward arc, cleaving her opponent from shoulder to stomach, all the while twisting away from some swords and a shower of sticky blood.

The two youngsters fought together; sometimes back to back, other times side by side. Aruka savaged his enemies brutally, first tearing this one's throat out with his fangs, then gutting that one with his sword, meanwhile choking a third with his free paw.

The crowd cheered, delighting in the spray of warm blood.

Jea hissed as a lizard's spear scored her side and grated against her ribs. She smashed him in the face even as Laguna impaled him on Quar. The two comrades grinned at each other, calmly thrusting weapons behind them to kill more attackers.

Ambermist delighted in playing a game with herself, testing her impaired dexterity—how fast she could move and strike. She darted in and out of the ranks of enemies, carving quick chunks from them. 

Dumbugg, on the other hand, relied on brute strength, and his enormous two handed sword. A grin plastered across his ugly face gave even the nasty lizardmen pause. 

Aruka roared as a sword scratched lightly across his arm; for the first time in his life, his voice reached the full thunder of the king of ancient beasts. His voice reverberated across the Arena, and caused almost everyone to freeze—even the crowd. Then everything picked back up in a more frenzied pace than before.

The masked fighter was picking off various struggling saurians. In a blur of blades he moved close to Ambermist, tossed her a thumbs up, and moved away again in a rapid dance.

Phalyssa flicked her fingers at Aruka to get his attention. As he turned in her direction, a saurian gashed the distracted girl in the side with a wicked blade. Phalyssa grunted in pain and staggered forwards toward her friend. Aruka roared again, pausing only long enough to scoop Phalyssa up with one arm, and beheaded the lizard—incidentally, the only remaining monster.

Aruka sheathed his sword and gently carried Phalyssa to her mother. Jea immediately cat a healing spell on the wound. Then the party picked up their things and headed back down to the pens under the Arena. Unbeknownst to them, the masked man followed.

******

Aruka laid Phalyssa carefully on a pile of hay and curled up next to her. The silver haired teen smiled up at him and scratched behind his ears. Purring, he nuzzled at her shoulder.

Jea quietly tended her own wounds and the minor scrapes and bruises on the others.

Phalyssa watched her mother work, and pondered escape from this place. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a form darkened the door.

It was the masked man from the Arena. Phalyssa hissed out a warning, reaching for her knife. Everyone turned toward the door, hands on weapons.

The masked man laughed and held up one dark skinned hand. "Easy…Geez, Jea! Is this how you treat old friends nowadays?" he asked, pulling off the wooden visage.

"Shikatsu?" Jea groaned in mock agony. "Why do you _insist_ on haunting me?" 

Ambermist snickered as Shik hung his head in fake hurt. "Jea, I'm surprised at you. I thought you would welcome me with open arms…"

Phalyssa stood, Aruka cowering nervously behind her. "Mom? Do you know this IDIOT?"

Shik looked confused. He glanced at Jea, then at the teenage girl. "What? Who? …Huh?"

Jea smirked. "Whasa matter, assassin? Dragon got your tongue?" She turned to her daughter. "Yes, Phalyssa, unfortunately, I do know this idiot—good word to describe him by the way. His name's Shikatsu." Returning her attention to the half drow, she said, "I don't believe you've been introduced. This is my daughter, Phalyssa."

"But…How—"

"I used the Dimension Egg. Instant teenager."

The man shook his head. "I can't believe you did that…What in the gods is THAT?!" He pointed at the cringing Aruka.

Aruka, who'd been edging out from behind Phalyssa to greet this stranger, felt his insides crumple. This new person, a possible friend, had just crushed him. He didn't want to play—not with Aruka. Aruka wasn't good enough; he was just a _thing_.

Tears sprang from his eyes, burning hot tracks down his cheeks. Dropping to all fours, he scurried to a corner and hid behind a hay pile.

Phalyssa gave the assassin a death glare that would have frozen a maralith in its tracks. "Bastard! Leave him alone!" she spat, before going to Aruka.

Jea shook her head. Looking at Laguna, she motioned him down.

Ambermist sniggered as Shik turned toward them. "What? What did I say? Would somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Dumbugg looked up from his breakfast. "Stupid," he commented.

"Way to put your foot in your mouth," Ambermist murmured. "Maybe you should start chewing now, before you choke."

He gave her a dirty look. "Putting on weight, my lady thief? Maybe you should lay off those between meal snacks."

The pregnant elf pulled out a throwing knife and took aim. "One more peep outta you and I alter your voice octave—permanently."

Shikatsu backed away, hands in the air. "Whoa! Easy…Uh…No hard feelings?"


	50. Chapter Forty Eight

Author's Note: Heya again! Just wanted to let everyone know that the end of this chapter is a bit lime-y!!! Sorry if that causes any problems with anyone! I try not to put such detailed things in unless they're important to the over-all story…Like Jea's first time, or things like that! Enjoy!!!!

Wolfie 

**__**

Chapter Forty Eight

Phalyssa cuddled Aruka in her lap, stroking his hair as he wept. She murmured soothingly the whole time, reassuring him that he was not a monster.

After about fifteen minutes, his weeping slowed to a few hiccup-sobs. Phalyssa inspected her wet, slimy shirt and his sticky fur. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up…"

Grabbing her own pack, she led him out, signaling to her mother with one hand. Jea nodded and made a shooing motion with her hands.

As the duo wandered down the hall, Aruka wrapped his tail around Phalyssa's waist; it was his favorite gesture to show friendly affection.

They spent fifteen minutes searching before they found the baths. There were two; one for women, and one for men. Phalyssa entered the women's one, stripping off her shirt.

Before she could do anything else, she heard screaming and shouting from the men's bath. A moment later, Aruka's pink nose appeared in the doorway. "Phalyssa? They won't lemme in…They keep calling me a monster…" He sniffled.

The silver haired teen grabbed her shirt and followed Aruka to the men's baths, where a guard had appeared. He shook his fist at her and demanded that she not allow the 'oni' to wander free. Though the grasp she had of the language was rudimentary, her ability to read people told her that the man was more fearful than angry.

Sighing, she said, "C'mon, Aruka. Let's get you cleaned up." Phalyssa marched determinedly into the men's bath, Aruka in tow. 

They had it to themselves. Aruka had unintentionally scared away the people. The young woman turned and sat on a bench with her back to the heated pool. "Go ahead and bath, Aruka. No one will bother you."

Furry arms wrapped around her, and a mane tickled her cheek. "Thanks, Phalyssa," Aruka whispered, licking her cheek with a pink cat tongue.

With a splash, Aruka jumped into the pool and began scrubbing his skin and short, downy fur free of dirt, blood, and snot. He watched his companion's back, his brain suddenly coming in to sharp focus. Reaching for the shampoo, he squelched the urge concerning Phalyssa that rose suddenly in his loins. 

But it was so hard! Gods, she was beautiful. Her silvery hair was so shiny and soft, her pale skin smooth and warm… And her eyes—How they sparkled when she looked his way!

Aruka washed his mane and dunked his head under cold water to end his train of thought. Then, the leonine teen wrapped a large, absorbent towel around his waist to dry off and to prevent his embarrassment from becoming public.

"Okay, Phalyssa," he said. "Your turn."

Phalyssa caught the change in his voice and glanced at him. He was smiling at her, green-gold eyes gleaming mischievously. "Aruka? What're you doing?"

"Nuthin…" He stuck his paws behind his back, feigning innocence.

"Yeah…sure…" Phalyssa darted at him. Aruka sidestepped her and caught her with his tail, just before she went flying into the pool. Phalyssa giggled madly, not even noticing that part of the tail was wrapped around her bosom.

Unfortunately, he misjudged the slippery floor. Both of them ended up in the pool.

The dunking turned in to a game of water tag. The two teens chased each other around, splashing and enjoying themselves.

Phalyssa wrapped her arms around his soggy chest and hugged him tightly. "Gotcha, Aruka…" She looked up into warm eyes.

Aruka picked her up and exited the pool, still hugging her close. Settling on the floor, he nuzzled her neck, before turning semi-serious. "Listen, Phalyssa, I don't know how long I'm gonna be like this…" The 17-year old indicated his mature personality by tapping the side of his skull. "There were some things I wanted to tell you…" Taking a deep breath, Aruka steadied himself.

"Thank you for everything. You saved me from death—even though you didn't know me. You have been the first friend I've ever had, and the very best best friend in the world," he whispered throatily, his sincerity and emotion bringing tears to both his own eyes, "and most of the time, I'm about as useful as the worthless personality that controls me! I've wanted so hard to talk to you on a level basis—but he always takes that away from me! I want to give you something back for being my friend, but—" He began to weep bitterly.

"All those years…In that gods forsaken pit….I had no one for comfort but them…I let him run and deal…so I didn't have to… I didn't want to think not seeing the sun…About the fact that I was there, and my family was dead because of me…I couldn't stand it…and now…I don't know how to contain him… I don't know how to contain him…so I can give you something back for being my friend…"

Phalyssa hugged her red haired friend close. "It's okay, Aruka. I don't mind. You're still my friend, no matter what…and believe it or not…you have given me something back…"

"What?"

When dichromatic eyes met green-gold, Phalyssa felt a surge of uncontrollable warmth in her middle. In an instant she pressed her warm lips against his.

Aruka panicked at first. _—Uh oh! Her father will kill me! He made me promise….wait a minute…I promised that I would not behave in any way she deemed inappropriate and unwanted… But she started this…She must like me!—_

His thoughts trailed off as Phalyssa's action became more desperate. She was clutching him, moaning against his lips. The teen's tail tight around her waist, and he began to kiss her neck, leaving little nip marks down her throat. Phalyssa gasped out his name, running her hands through his rufus mane, and stroking his head and shoulders. Aruka began to purr, running a cat like tongue over her neck, jawline, and collarbone.

Phalyssa shivered with pleasure; the Shifter boy's touch was like a fire that coursed through her body. Then she discovered she was privy to another sensual aspect courtesy of her mother's elven blood—her ears were super sensitive. Aruka had begun to nibble lightly on them, and the silver haired girl was practically writhing in ecstasy, crying out her companion's name.

Aruka's body tingled in a very pleasant manner wherever Phalyssa touched. Her hand trailed down his side and reached his tail. The lion youth sucked in a surprised breath between his teeth. "Whoa…" he moaned, reaching a hand to stroke her cheek. "Phalyssa…I…"

"Hush," she whispered, capturing his lips. "You don't have to say it. I know."

He continued to squirm, panting out his pleasure as Phalyssa moved lower on his naked body. Somewhere, Aruka's insistent claws shredded her clothing, never marking her skin. 

Phalyssa had pushed him to the ground and pivoted 180° to continue her exploration of his nether regions, and Aruka found himself mesmerized by the sight of her straddling his torso on hands and knees. 

When her mouth closed around the source of his inner fire, the teenager could no longer resist the invitation and set out to please her, his feline tongue causing sensations she never imagined.


	51. Chapter Forty Nine

**__**

Chapter Forty Nine

Jea glanced up as Laguna spoke. "What happened to Phalyssa?"

"She's not back yet?" the ranger asked, cutting up carrots in her stewpot. Frowning, the half elf looked around the room.

"Where'd she go?" Laguna asked.

Jea looked hard at Shikatsu. "She and Aruka went to find the baths to clean up. I think she was also trying to end a murderous temptation."

The assassin gulped. "Um…Yeah…I should be going now…I have business to attend to…in the city…" The dark skinned man scurried off.

Jea snorted. As she threw the last bits of meat and vegetables into the "Crockpot" she hissed the magic phrase to activate it. Then she rose gracefully to her feet.

"C'mon, Lover. Let's go find them before she kills anyone," the woman quipped.

The paladin grinned at her joke and followed her into the hall.

******

The couple had split up to find their errant teenage daughter before real trouble started. Laguna walked down halls, poking his head into each room. For fifteen long minutes, he had no luck at all. Suddenly, his luck changed—for the worse. He poked his head into the men's bath….

And beheld his "little girl" engaged in an activity no father ever wishes to hear of his daughter doing, let alone catch her at. His jaw dropped.

After picking up the pieces of his exploded head, (Not really of course, but the idea is there…Adam's exact statement, it kinda sums up Laguna's reaction perfectly.), Laguna ran from the room to find Jea. 

Phalyssa and Aruka looked at each other. "Um…" Phalyssa began, "…oops…I think we've been caught…" She moved to put her clean clothes on, and Aruka shrugged into his clean pants nervously.

******

Jea was inspecting another hall when she heard a familiar scream. "JEEEAAAAAA!!!!"

Shaking her head to clear the ringing, she walked unhurriedly towards the screamer, as Laguna came barreling around the corner. He stopped before her, cringing and panting.

The ranger woman raised her eyebrows. Laguna was almost never this uncomposed. The last time he'd been this scared, Phalyssa had been seven, and had broken her arm during a training session. "Laguna, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Found…them…baths…gonna KILL…Aruka…"

Jea's worry dropped away. "Lead the way, Lover, but don't kill him yet." She marched determinedly behind her husband, the wheels in her head already turning.

******

Phalyssa and Aruka were perched on a bench when the adults entered. "Um…hi…Mom," Phalyssa said nervously.

Jea raised one eyebrow at her daughter. "Hello, Phalyssa." She picked up the girl's shredded clothing, and looked questioningly at her. "I'm waiting for an explanation—and don't try to lie. I can cast a confession spell…"

Phalyssa nodded, acquiescing to her mother. "Well, ya see…It was kinda like this…"

The silver haired teen gave a vague overview of what happened, not volunteering any info. She didn't resist, however when Jea probed further with one specific question.

"How far did you go?" Jea asked bluntly, not wasting time on being subtle.

Phalyssa's cheeks flared red. "Not **_that_** far, Mom."

The ranger/druid nodded. "C'mon, both of you. You too, Laguna. Let's go back to camp. I imagine we're all hungry—and besides," she said with an evil, sadistic grin, "I need to decide on a suitable…punishment…"

The two teens gulped, casting uneasy glances at each other. Laguna glared hard at Aruka as they walked down the hallway; the lion teen squeaked nervously.

Phalyssa squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling as he tentatively put his tail around her waist. Stroking his tail lightly, she was smugly pleased when he responded to the gentle touch.

"Phalyssa," he murmured quietly in her ear, "you really shouldn't do that in public…"

"Why not?" she asked, slightly confused. The girl knew his tail was sensitive, like her ears, but…

"Because," he whispered back, turning pink, "its like me grabbing your…chest…It's not polite."

The silver haired teen blushed as she pictured his analogy, then almost burst out laughing at the imaginary people's expressions in her little scene. It was almost too funny. At Aruka's puzzled stare, she explained her giggle quietly.


	52. Chapter Fifty

A/N: Sorry about the delay. College is a hassle….I have, however, figured out one thing: I know where I'm ending the first book…That way I don't get to the point where I have hundreds of chapters and thousands of pages. Don't worry, you guys are only about half way there!

I wanted to thank one of the reviewers for some constructive criticism. Your comments about the length of the fights were well put. I apologize to anyone who expected more fighting and less character development. This is the first typed draft, and I know it needs work. By the time I get it finished, copy-right violations fixed and the mistakes and inconsistencies ironed out, you'll barely recognize it. I am eventually hoping to publish it as an actual novel—at lest the edited version….(I have to admit, the edited version is funnier if you know the whole story first—you guys should feel privileged!) Anyways, I just wanted to say, that if there seems to be several chapters with only character interaction, there IS a reason. Everything I do serves a purpose—even Shikatsu's menial visits! 

Hard to believe, isn't it…The annoying assassin has a purpose in the grand scheme—besides to be our personal chew toy and ass to punt.

**_Chapter Fifty_**

Back in the group's room, Jea helped serve everyone some of the hot stew, going over to the far corner to sit alone and ponder over her own meal.

Phalyssa and Aruka sat together in silence, under Laguna's watchful blue gaze. Both teens wondered, (in a paranoid way) what Jea would do to them as punishment. 

At last, Jea stood up and left the room. She was gone for a minute—one that seemed to drag on forever. When she returned, she was hiding something in her cloak. Motioning them to the corner, she settled down, cross legged.

When they approached and sat, she spoke very quietly, her melodious tenor voice becoming even deeper. "First of all, I'm very disappointed in you both. You took advantage of a situation and lacked the discipline—the same discipline which is vital to survival in our kind of life—to contain yourselves. Second, you disobeyed a direct command, Phalyssa. I told you I would make you sorry. Third, you almost made Laguna's head explode. I wouldn't have appreciated that.

"So, we are going to punish you. It won't be a violent punishment or a necessarily degrading one, but it will be an exhausting one. It a punishment of lesson value, to teach you of some possible consequences."

Jea paused for effect, and reached into her cloak.

"Children, meet your punishment."

From the depths, she pulled out a tiny wolf puppy, barely two weeks old. His eyes weren't even open yet. He yawned mightily and curled up to sleep in Jea's hand.

"Aww…he's so cute!" Phalyssa exclaimed.

Jea nodded and handing the sleeping puppy over. "Yes. He will also require 24 hour care and all of your attention. This is your punishment: you are entrusted with the life and well being of this puppy."

Phalyssa looked up from the sleeping animal. With the characteristic raised eyebrow that her mother was known for, she said, "Gee…Trying to give a hint, Mom?" The teen's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jea shrugged, an evil smirk playing across her lips. "Perhaps."

Laguna stood by solemnly, still watching Aruka. The youngster was fascinated by the tiny ball of fluff. The rufus tipped tail lay coiled around Phalyssa's waist still, not inappropriately, but there. The girl had her hand on Aruka's arm as she peered at the little animal.

The puppy woke up and started whining. Phalyssa looked worriedly at her mother. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's hungry," Jea said. "C'mon, I'll show you how to make something for him. You'll have to feed him every couple of hours."

Phalyssa groaned in mock agony, as she followed her mother over to the stewpot. Secretly, she was relieved that Jea would help her with this.

Jea ladled some of the cooling stew into a bowl. With a fork, she mashed the meat and veggies into a fine paste, mixing it thoroughly with the broth. The result was a thick, sludgy substance. The ranger looked at her intently watching daughter.

"Babies can eat anything their mothers can, but you have to mash it up. He'll whine and cry when he's hungry, but don't give him anything too hot. It'll burn his little tummy. I also want you to alternate feedings with a special milk formula—the same kind, incidentally, that I used on you when you started teething. I even have bottles you can use." At Phalyssa's confused stare, the half elf explained. "The bottles simulate nursing—he will think of you as his mother. You will be responsible for training him, and teaching him manners—just like a regular child."

Phalyssa sighed heavily and glanced at Aruka. He was trying to calm the little animal's cries—but the baby's hunger refused all efforts. His crying got louder, and Phalyssa hurried over with the stew concoction. Taking the animal, she dipped her fingers in the sludge and stuck it in his little face. Experimentally, he sniffed, and then, like all babies, he sucked.

The silver haired girl repeated the procedure until the puppy's tummy bulged and he fell asleep.

Aruka looked at her. "What's his name?"

The young woman turned to her mother, who shrugged. Phalyssa frowned. "I guess he doesn't have one. It's up to us."

"Whaddya wanna call him?"

"I dunno…um…how about…'Lupin?'"

"Okay! I like it." The lion boy took a basket and was lining it with the rags that were his and Phalyssa's old clothing—they were soft and smelled faintly of both of them. 

His companion gently laid the puppy in the nest, and Lupin snuggled in, warm and safe.

Yawning, Phalyssa flopped onto the hay, hoping to be able to relax. It wasn't to be so.

A guard stalked into the room, and looked her way. "You! Yasha girl! You and your pet oni! Your fight is soon. Get to the Arena!"

Groaning, the teen hauled herself to her feet with the effort. Her fuzzy companion trudged beside her to the Arena, tired.

People cringed away from them, and the guards nervously gripped weapons. Aruka kept his tail around her waist, and she clung close to his side. 

The duo stepped out into the bright light of the Arena. Phalyssa looked at the hushed crowd. They were staring and murmuring. The word "oni" rippled through the crowd.

Phalyssa decided to play up on the spectacle. "Aruka…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's work the crowd. I'm gonna cast an illusion on you. Let's give 'em a demon. When I give the signal, go big."

"Crinos," he corrected absently, preparing to Shift.

The girl nodded and drew herself up. "Behold! An Oni from the Pits of Hell!! His true form! Aruka!"

Phalyssa started the sweeping illusion as he began to change. It altered his form shift from a horned, fiery, feline like demon. His skin appeared a dark, soil brown, and his mane was living fire. The living fire also appeared on his wrists, lower legs, crotch and tail. The spiraled horns sweeping down his back were darker than the deepest pitch. (Think a more feline version of Ifrit from FF VIII.)

Aruka, feeling the crowd's attention, lifted his shaggy head and roared, his voice loud enough to crack masonry.

The cheering started, and Phalyssa increased the illusion. Fire spread outward from Aruka's paws in a circular wave. Icy flames enveloped his body. His scimitar was transformed into a blade of unholy fire, and he waved it at the crowd, looking menacing.

Phalyssa barked at him in common, sounding way different than the meaning of her words. "Aruka! Come here! We need to keep playing the crowd, okay!?"

Snarling and spitting, he roared his answer, and for a moment even Phalyssa was convinced that the creature before her was not her best friend; rather, it was a Hell spawned lord of the Abyss.

Grinning fiercely, she told him to trot around her in a circle. With each foot print, Phalyssa gave the image of a different force at work: lightning, fire, ice, acid, noxious smoke, pestilence (bugs that rapidly vanished into the sand.), and other things thought up on spur of the moment. 

Phalyssa had her companion expand his circles gradually until he was a good thirty feet away from her.

"Hey, Aruka! How good are you at jumping stunts?!"

"Pretty good. I can do flips and long jumps!" he growled.

"Good! When I say so, I want you to do a triple flip with a long jump start back to me!!"

He nodded once and halted his circuit. To the amazement of the crowd, a pair of menacing black wings had uncurled. "NOW!!" Phalyssa cried.

The demon-that-was-Aruka took three strides and leapt into the air, wings flapping, going fifteen feet or more before doing three flips, landing squarely in front of Phalyssa. The wings flexed once before disappearing whence they came.

Aruka crouched next to his friend, sword ready as their opponents were released. It was a dozen or so bandits, all looking ready to piss their pants at the sight of Aruka.

He smiled at them—a grisly sight indeed, even for the face under the spell. Phalyssa put one hand on Aruka's arm, watching the bandits warily. She had never taken on a fight at these odds before and she was nervous.

The bandit leader seemed to sense this, and it allowed him to recover from the "oni." He spoke rapidly to his fellows, encouraging them and pointing out Phalyssa's anxiety. The thugs all leered at her, openly suggestive. Both teenagers stiffened and Phalyssa spat at the bandits.

They approached the foreign duo, waving weapons menacingly in front of them. One of them said to her, "Hey, lovely. How's about you leave the demon and come have some fun with me? I'll show you a better way…"

Phalyssa looked at Aruka, who was using all of his will power to stay put. His gaze met hers, his green-gold eyes burning with inner flames, and his large nostrils flared. She gave him a small half grin. "Okay. **_Now_**, its _personal_," she hissed in Common, before dropping her hand from Aruka's arm. In the native tongue of the land, she spoke quietly, yet everyone in the Arena heard and understood her words. 

"Kill them." It lacked any emotion at all, but it was all the command that Aruka needed. He leapt forward, unrestrained, and fell upon the thugs like Hell unleashed.

There were screams of fear rather than screams of pain. Aruka killed swiftly, with the instinct of his leonine side. He was a whirlwind of fangs, claws, and steel as he moved among them.

Phalyssa was, of course, by no means idle. She was sweating to keep control of the illusion, and her knife managed to find the ribs of a bandit Aruka missed.

Aruka grabbed the loud mouthed idiot by his throat, and brought him over to his companion. Phalyssa looked at the petrified man, calmly inspecting him. "In response to your question: No." The teenage girl calmly drove her dagger into his chest.

Her friend dropped the corpse to the ground. Glancing around, they realized that they had another fight coming—the gate to the exit was still closed.

They pivoted towards the opposite entrance. The gate was raised with a squeal of hinges and chains. Out stumped a dozen orc like beasts. They were shaped like orcs, but their skin was purplish brown, and curved horns spiraled from their foreheads. Instead of weapons, they had eight inch claws.

They snarled and charged the duo, clawed hands at ready to dice up their opponents. Phalyssa frowned and reached for her knife. With a battle cry, she leapt into the fray, Aruka close by.

The first monster screamed as the silver haired girl's knife opened up his middle and spilled his guts all over the ground. Phalyssa grimaced. These things stunk,

She wrinkled her nose as the next beast engaged her. She was so busy with that one that she let her guard down for a split second. The monster behind her raked her back with its claws, leaving deep gashes. Phalyssa screamed in agony. 


	53. Chapter Fifty One

**__**

Chapter Fifty One

Aruka snapped when Phalyssa screamed. Something deep the dark recesses of his mind came loose of it's chains, shoving consciousness to one side.

The Crinos werelion rose to his full thirteen and a half foot height and cut loose with a stone cracking roar. His muscles bulged as he leapt into the fight, blood flying as claws and teeth went to work. He mauled the creature that had hurt Phalyssa, savaging the corpse until everything was covered in gobbets of flesh and gore. Then, with blood dripping down his fur, he turned on the other foes.

They stared at the Raging beast before them, utterly terrified for the first time in their lives. Aruka fell upon them, ravaging and ripping.

It was over in seconds. One beast even managed a good hit on Aruka—not that it mattered. He reduces all of them to quivering piles of mush, gore, and bodily fluids.

When all movement ceased, Aruka collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. Phalyssa moved to his side, putting one hand on the lion youth's shoulder. "Are you okay, Aruka?"

The young man looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Are you okay, Phalyssa? I didn't want them to hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't faster…" A tear leaked from his eyes. "I…I…I understand…if you don' wanna be my friend no more…"

Phalyssa hugged him, laughing quietly. "Oh, Aruka. What would I do without you? I'm not gonna stop being your friend. I like you for you, not what you do for me. C'mon, let's go in."

She led the shrinking young man back into the pens, wondering if her mother had formed an escape plan yet. Apparently, Jea was still thinking, and any plan would have to wait any way—they passed Laguna and Dumbugg. The new duo were on their way to the Arena.

Jea glanced up when they walked in. Taking immediate stock of their injuries, she motioned. "Aruka. Sit. Phalyssa. Freeze."

She inspected the wounds on the boy's torso, and pulled out her first aid kit. Using hot water, she cleaned the wounds and then applied a poultice of herbs. Then she took soft, stretchy bandages and wrapped the injuries.

Aruka flexed his arm and relaxed against the hay. He was tired and soon was fast asleep.

Jea looked at her daughter. "Get rid of that shirt so I can doctor your ouches."

Her teenage daughter stripped the tattered top off and dropped the ruined bra next to it. Jea cleaned the wounds and inspected them. Grabbing the poultice, she gently administered the herb paste before pulling out a needle and thread.

Phalyssa groaned in agony. "Aw…Mom…can't you just heal them? Do you have to use stitches?" She winced as the needle pierced her flesh.

Jea calmly looked up over the teen's shoulder at her face. "Kid, you know full well that healings too soon, too often undermines the body's own healing ability to heal. If I keep healing you, your body will soon forget how to heal itself. I try to save if for emergencies." Calmly, the ranger/druid stitched up the wide, gaping gashes on her daughter's back. Phalyssa gritted her teeth to ignore the pain.

At last, Jea finished and handed Phalyssa a clean shirt and bra. "All done, kiddo."

Phalyssa growled and took the clothing from her. Carefully, she put them on, trying not to tear the stitches.

Finally, she collapsed face down on the hay, exhausted. She slept fitfully for several hours, pain not letting her rest.

Phalyssa woke finally about midnight, itching to walk around. She rose stiffly, tucking her silver hair behind her ears. The teen made her way to the door and exited into the hallways, intent on a bath.

She found the room without any problems, and immersed herself in the hot water, sighing in obvious relief. Phalyssa let the heat soak into her muscles and bones, easing the aches and pain.

A few minutes passed and a noise reached her ears. A whining voice and someone talking, growing ever louder. A young woman entered the bath with something furry and squirming in her arms. Phalyssa sat up. _—Wait a minute.—_

The youth set the furry bundle down. "There you go, little friend. Can you stay while I wash up?"

Phalyssa stared at the furry ball of fuzz. When a little puppy nose started sniffing the air furiously, she realized—it was Lupin. He ambled towards her. 

"Lupin!" Phalyssa called. "What are you doing here, half pint?" The Shadow climbed out of the tub and confronted the woman. "What are you doing with Lupin?" she demanded harshly.

The other blinked. "He is yours? I found him toddling down the hallway. I picked him up because it is not safe."

Phalyssa picked up the squirming puppy. "Thank you," she murmured quietly, cuddling Lupin.

"No biggy," her companion replied. "I'm Xiera Lao."

"Phalyssa Kimsteed," she said softly, extending her hand.

The two started chatting quietly. Xiera inquired on Phalyssa's presense in the country—and the Arena. Phalyssa told of their plight, giving a full explanation of their imprisonment. Xiera seemed intrigued, but didn't inquire further than the quarter elf was willing to share. They would have talked much longer, but a young man called Xiera's name.

"Xiera! C'mon! Father's gonna be looking for us soon!"

Xiera blanched and gave hurried apologies to the silver haired teen before dashing out the door. "Xiao! I'm coming!"

Raising one eyebrow, Phalyssa dressed and took the now hungry Lupin back to their "campsite." She fixed him some of the milk supplement and fed the puppy until he burped noisily and curled up to sleep.

The silver haired teen smiled down, cuddling the baby animal, and gently falling asleep on the hay.


	54. Chapter Fifty Two

**__**

Chapter Fifty Two

Jea was cooking breakfast the next morning, whistling cheerfully, when Phalyssa staggered over. Jea smirked when her daughter stumped to the bubbling coffee pot. "It'll stunt your growth," she warned the teen.

Phalyssa glared over the rim of her pottery cup filled with the black, syrupy liquid. "Mom, I only got two hours of sleep last night. Every half hour, the furball woke us up. Feeding, comforting, cleaning up after him…all night. I don't care if I become a bald midget with an ulcer—**_I want coffee_**."

Jea snickered. Her daughter was being taught a lesson—just like she'd planned. Hopefully, it would curb her daughter's "instincts."

Aruka trudged up and Phalyssa passed him a mug of his own coffee. Grimacing, he downed it in a single swallow. Then he flopped down on the hay, digging into the platter of food Jea held his way.

He and his friend had barely finished eating when a guard stalked in. He pointed roughly to Phalyssa. "You! Yasha-girl! Get your oni and come! Time for fight!"

Phalyssa groaned and looked at her mother. "Mom! When do you plan on getting outta here?!"

Jea grimaced. "Ambermist and I are almost done with our escape plan. We leave tonight."

"Good," the girl muttered. "I'm getting tired of this." She motioned to Aruka. "C'mon. Let's go."

They trekked down the corridors to the Arena, Aruka nibbling on Phalyssa's ear, causing her brain to go fuzzy. She leaned into his body and moaned softly.

The leonine teen stopped his actions suddenly. "As much as I hate to say it, we should stop. We have to be focused on the fight."

The duo reached the guards' room. The head guard stopped them. "You go to fight in tourney—you win, you and friends get freedom. Is fight to death," he said in very broken Common.

Phalyssa bared her teeth into a wicked grin. She looked to her companion. "Well now; this changes everything, doesn't it…"

Aruka said nothing, but nodded gravely. The guard ushered them to the Arena. The duo played up the crowd as before, getting chants cheers, and even coin. This time Aruka went all the way to his animal form and Phalyssa morphed him into a demon steed and herself into a feminine Balrog.

With a facilitated roar, she jumped on Aruka's back and rode him around the sands, causing the crowd to go into a screaming frenzy. They continued heightening the sense of tension in the onlookers until their opponents were released. 

It was a group of warriors, perhaps twenty in all. They were armed to the teeth and unruffled by the spectacle before them.

Aruka didn't wait for a signal. He charged at them with Phalyssa on his back, both screaming warcries. Phalyssa had her blade out and she slashed downward in a vicious cut that removed a man's head from his shoulders. Aruka slashed with his forepaws, razor claws cutting leather and flesh, and leaving gouges in metal. His enemy stumbled; that was all the Shifter needed. His half a ton body trampled the man as he moved to a new enemy. 

Phalyssa was sweating nervously. They were surrounded by foes, and she was engaging everything she had to fight. She caught the downswing of one warrior even as she called on her magic to blind another two with a bright light. She clung to Aruka with her knees, praying to whatever god might be listening that she wouldn't tumble. Her "boyfriend" sunk his sharp teeth into on opponent's neck and shook the man like a rag doll.

Meanwhile, all the crowd of gullible minds witnessed two Hell-spawned monstrosities devouring and destroying these men like candy treats. This only caused them to cheer more fiercely and chant, "ONI! ONI! ONI!"

Phalyssa thought she was going to be sick. She had no problems fighting and killing her foes, but this…this was wanton slaughter for the amusement of the masses. Angrily, she cut down the man who was trying to stab Aruka, venting her frustration.

This stupid Arena was the result of a sick mind. Phalyssa grimaced at the thought of people getting enjoyment out of such a thing. "Aruka! Let's finish this!"

The powerful teens carved their way through the ranks of men, trying their best to kill quickly and honorably. In the end, they stood panting, desiring an end to the slaughter.

They hoped vehemently to be able to leave, but it was not to be so. The gate opened again, releasing several large, hoofed monsters onto the field. Phalyssa and Aruka sighed and charged without warning.

The monsters were tough, but no match for a rufus maned cave lion that stood five feet at the shoulder and a girl raised by Jea Kinnaran Kimsteed. After the second battle, the teens glanced towards the door, willing it to open. It did not.

The duo were put through four more increasingly challenging fights, hoping after each that it was the last.

Finally, they were ushered back to the waiting room as other fighters took their turns. Aruka sat against a wall with Phalyssa curled up in his lap. She fell asleep against his chest and was soon snoring softly. 

The wait dragged on into several hours as warriors, thieves, monsters, and more came, went, and died. Aruka watched Phalyssa with a gentle, awe-struck expression as he sat patiently, waiting for her to wake.

At last, a guard pointed to him. "You! Oni! It's your turn! Go!"

Carefully, the young Shifter woke his friend. "Phalyssa…Wake up. We have to go."

The silver haired girl blinked at him in confusion for a moment before rising. She looked at her surroundings and recalled the situation. "Oh…Let's go…"

She shouldered her sword and headed for the Arena, Aruka close behind.


	55. Chapter Fifty Three

**__**

Chapter Fifty Three

The dust swirled around Phalyssa's boots as she stepped into the sunlight. Aruka padded close by, his stance already anticipating battle. As the duo came into the crowds view, they could hear chanting. "Oni—Yasha! Oni—Yasha! Oni—Yasha!" the crowd thundered, causing the Arena to vibrate.

The gates opened, releasing four more groups of warriors. All of them paused while the announcer spoke. Phalyssa picked up that this was the last round, and she took time to study the opponents.

One of them was a barbarous looking man, clad in mismatched pieces of ill-fitting armor and a leather/fur underwear loincloth. His hair and beard were wild and unkempt, and his dark eyes darted constantly. He wielded an enormous axe and sported several long knives.

The second group was comprised of four people. All of them were armed with strange looking swords and wore layered armor. Their helms were opened faced, and Phalyssa realized they were natives…probably soldiers turned thieves.

The third group was the major head turner. There were two of them, one male, one female. They wore beautifully crafted, gilded armor in the native style. The man's was decorated with platinum serpentine dragons. His was muscular and lean, and his face disguised behind a dragon helm and face plate.

The woman was also lean and muscular, and her armor was decorated with golden crouching tigers. Her helmet was a tiger's head, allowing only her black hair to escape.

Phalyssa flicked her eyes towards the last group; a selection of some of the most hideous humanoids ever. They were short and squat, with smashed, squashed faces, jutting lower jaws, gleaming and bloodshot red eyes, heavy brow ridges, and cracked, yellow, tusklike teeth. Scraggly hair worn in top knots fell down their backs, covering warty, brownish yellow skin.

She murmured sideways to Aruka, "That decorated pair…I get the feeling they'll dominate the others. Watch them." The cat man nodded, flexing his claws. Phalyssa flicked her fingers. "You might want to form shift. Go big and bad, dear."

The announcer was finishing his speech as Aruka altered his form. Phalyssa went ahead and tied the illusion to him. The crowd was on its collective feet, chanting and screaming. Phalyssa was sickened as the male fighters leered at her very suggestively. The teen fought the urge to blast them into oblivion, and stood quivering with tightly controlled fury.

Aruka snarled impatiently, stamping his clawed feet. The lion shifter was anxious for the bell that started the fight.

*GONG!* Aruka leapt forward at Phalyssa's command. He extended long claws and sunk them into the nearest humanoid's throat. Warm blood cascaded down his paws, dripping violently to the ground as Aruka ripped its wind pipe our.

The red head's body was singing. His warrior heritage called him to the fight, the Hunt. Gritting his fangs in a fierce grin, he impaled another "ugly" on his scimitar, twisting it viciously.

The creature's shrill scream caused a momentary lapse in the brawling of the ugly humanoids. Aruka snarled and jerked his sword free, letting the body fall to the sands. With a few muscle twitches, he crouched in a quadrepedal position and loped towards his remaining opponent.

Meanwhile, Phalyssa was guarding his back from the occasional bandit. The sixteen year old felt great satisfaction when she beheaded one of the leering lechers.

Something instinctive told the silver haired teen to drop and roll. It saved her life. A long throwing knife whizzed by her, grazing one arm. Whirling with a pained hiss, she realized the gladiator with the axe had picked her as his target.

He laughed, showing a mouthful of rotten teeth. Swinging his war axe, he advanced. Phalyssa brought her blade up to block, feeling the bones in her sword arm rattle from the impact, sparks flying between the weapons. She grunted as she parried a second strike.

The barbarian smirked arrogantly and drew back his fist. Phalyssa felt the air leave her lungs in a rush of air, doubling up from the gut punch. She staggered back, coughing and spitting blood. The follow up kick caught her right beneath her navel. Pain exploded and Phalyssa had to clamp her jaws shut to keep from crying out.

Blood thundered in her ears, creating a distorted, ringing sound. The world around her seemed to slow—only she was moving at normal speed. With a vicious lunge, the teenage girl used all her strength to bat the axe aside. Giving a battle cry, she reversed her sword swing and caught the gladiator in the side of the head.

Bone crunched, crushed in on gray matter. Both blood and brains were ripped out—exposed for all to see. The corpse slumped to the ground noiselessly.

Phalyssa wiped the blood off her mouth, checking for broken ribs. Aruka pranced up to her, covered in blood, as she winced.

"Phalyssa? Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner…"

The teenage girl put hand on his arm. "It's okay, Aruka. Just some busted ribs. I'll have Mom deal with them later…" Movement caught her eye and she looked past Aruka. "Hey, watch out!" she screamed, trying to jerk him aside.

The lion Shifter roared in pain and fury as an ornate sword came into contact with his back, cutting deeply into him. Reflexively, he swung one ham-sized paw and sent the dragon warrior flying, sharp claws rending open the armor.

The finely armored warrior landed with a heavy clatter some fifty yards away. Aruka moaned in agony and staggered towards Phalyssa. He stared at her with anguish filled eyes, whimpering.

"Phalyssa…I…just…wanted to…Ugh…" Aruka slumped to the ground.

"Aruka?" Phalyssa croaked, dropping to her knees. "ARUKA!!!"


	56. Chapter Fifty Four

**__**

Chapter Fifty Four

Phalyssa felt tears spring from her eyes. "Aruka…Please, be okay…you have to be…" The silver haired young woman heard a noise behind her. Rising fluidly to her feet, she pivoted to glare at the figure, dichromatic eyes glowing dangerously.

It was the woman in the tiger armor. Phalyssa snarled wordlessly and advanced, drawing on the double weapon technique her mother had insisted she learn. Phalyssa had always complained, but now she was about to put those drills to good use.

The "tiger" woman seemed taken aback—something Phalyssa used to her advantage. She attacked, her thoughts cold and calculating, her anger frozen to ice.

Phalyssa's aim was not to kill—she'd had enough of that—she intended to force surrender, after rendering the woman helpless.

That didn't mean she was merciful or that the woman didn't fight back. Both soon sported minor cuts and colorful bruises. Phalyssa worked very systematically, her goal very clear. She cut the woman's armor off her one piece at a time, until only the full helm remained.

By this point, the dragon warrior had risen and joined his partner. Phalyssa removed him of his armor too, hands and feet dancing faster than most eyes could see. The Shadow warrior was putting every ounce of ability and knowledge to she had into this fight. For the first time, Phalyssa Kimsteed was fighting to her full potential; truly, she was a perfect blend of all of her parents' greatest strengths. Incredibly strong, lightning fast, she had a sharp focus, clear mind, and high intelligence; all of which she pushed to the limits of her endurance now. There was no doubt to anyone just who would win. It was all a matter of when.

With a vicious twist, Phalyssa knocked the man unconscious, disarming him effortlessly. With a sad smile, she turned to the tiger warrior, shattering her enemy's sword brutally.

The woman watched her in quiet shock. Phalyssa motioned to the ornate helm. "I win," she growled. "As victor, I demand to know my adversaries faces. Remove your helm."

The woman shook and glanced nervously at the crowd, all of which were watching anxiously. Phalyssa's voice came again, dangerously soft. "That was not a request. Do it." The tiger warrior gazed at Phalyssa's impassive face, marked by drying tears. With a nod, she acquiesced. 

"The victory is indeed yours," she murmured thoughtfully, her voice distorted inside the helmet. Reaching up, she undid the clasps and removed it. Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, and Phalyssa found herself meeting the liquid brown eyes of Xiera Lao.

"You!?" the quarter elf gasped. "What?!"

Xiera Lao nodded as the crowd broke into an uproar. The emperor was on his feet in his private box, screaming. Xiera winced, and, sighing heavily, she bent to remove her partner's helmet.

"Phalyssa, meet my brother, Xiao Long." Carefully, the young woman tapped her brother's forehead. "Wake up, idiot."

The silver haired teen didn't hear. Now that the battle had ended, her thoughts returned to Aruka. Fresh tears started, and Phalyssa hurried back towards his limp form.

Once again on the ground, she wrapped her arms around him as best she could, burying her face in his neck. Sobbing again, she felt warm breath on her cheek…

—Wait a second…Breath? He—He's alive!!— Phalyssa's tears became those of joy and she rose to inspect the wounds on his back. They were ugly and deep, but not deadly. He'd passed out from pain and exhaustion.

"Aruka, c'mon, wake up." Phalyssa roused him gently.

Xiera woke her brother, meanwhile, and spoke to him quietly in the native tongue. He nodded and turned as a contingent of the royal guards surrounded them all. The soldiers moved to attack the kneeling Phalyssa and unconscious Aruka. 

Xiao Long barked an order. "Leave them!" he ordered. "I wish to see my father now!"

Xiera crossed her arms defiantly at the guards. They all murmured nervously, but sheathed their weapons. Xiera and Xiao nodded to the two winners before the guards led them out.

Phalyssa helped Aruka up, supporting most of his weight. She led the staggering Were towards the exit. The red head mewed curiously, "Who…were…they?"

Phalyssa shrugged. "Not quite sure. Now, let's get you to Mom."

They worked their way back to the camp, weary, aching, and wounded. Jea and Laguna rushed to take Aruka from their daughter and prop him up on the hay. Phalyssa collapsed carefully near him.

Jea, ever the vigilant healer, cast a large healing spell on the youth, closing the gaping sword wound and preventing infection. Pivoting, she gave her child a once over and mended the cracked ribs.

Phalyssa groaned in relief and crawled over to Aruka, finding Lupin asleep between them. With a smile she cuddled the puppy close and worked her way against Aruka's chest. In his sleep, the young Werelion drew her against him and held tight.

******

Jea ran a hand through her mane of reddish brown hair, tucking a few strands behind her pointed ear. Laguna sat down next to her, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

"Hey," he murmured quietly. "You okay?"

The ranger smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried."

"About what?" the knight queried.

"Ambermist and I devised an escape plan, but we can't seem to get a moment to escape. Everyday they work one or two of us to exhaustion—particularly the youngsters…"

Jea frowned. "I'm scared, Laguna. How long until one of them slips up and a stray sword ends their lives? I want to get out of here before that happens…" Her stress and worry over the last few days had caused dark circles to appear under her multicolored eyes. 

Laguna put an arm around her and hugged her close to his warm body. "It'll be okay, Jea. I promise. Nothing will happen to Phalyssa—after all, she's her mother's daughter!"

He tipped the half elf's chin to look up at him. "Everything will work out in the end," he whispered in a velvet voice. "You have to keep faith. The our gods won't desert us."

Jea smiled tenderly at him, emotion shining in her eyes. "Oh, Laguna, what would I do without you? You always seem to know what to do or say in the worst of times to keep me up. I think that's why I fell in love with you in the first place…"

Laguna raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't fall for my gorgeous good looks?" he asked in mock arrogance, teasingly.

His wife snorted. "Yeah, right…What makes you think I'm that shallow, Pally-boy? I fell for my friend—not some good-looking, empty brained fop." She kissed him lightly. "I love you—for you…"

Laguna grinned, his blonde hair falling into his laughing blue eyes. "I know, Jea. I love you, too. I always will, no matter what. And that's why we'll get through this." He leaned down and kissed her, a soft gentle kiss, filled with warmth and still an underlying passion.

Jea deepened the kiss, embracing her husband tightly. His hand slowly found its way under the back of her shirt, lightly stoking her flesh.

A throat was cleared loudly, breaking the mood. Both ranger and paladin jerked apart quickly and looked to the source of the sound. Several guards were poised at the door. "Yes?" Jea demanded in annoyance.

One stepped forward. "You and your people must come with us."

Jea grunted and stood. Carefully, she woke her companions. "C'mon. Get up and get your stuff. Be ready for anything. Even escape." Phalyssa groaned in pain, but gathered her stuff together.

Ambermist chuckled maliciously and checked all of her blades, before rising heavily to her feet. Jea snuffed the fire and threw the supplies into the Bag of Holding. On the way out, Laguna led Arkadia and Lifeblood, and Aruka scooped Lupin up into his arms.


	57. Chapter Fifty Five

**__**

Chapter Fifty Five

The guards led them to the entrance way of the Arena. There, they were handed off to a contingent of the royal guard.

Phalyssa gulped nervously, gaining a sinking feeling about the Tournament fight. Her mother took in her white face. "Phalyssa? Do you know what's going on?"

"Um…Not really—at least, I don't think so…"

Jea frowned at the teen, one eyebrow raised. Phalyssa smiled innocently and turned her attention to Aruka. He was playing with Lupin; the puppy was pawing and gnawing on his fingertips. 

Phalyssa chuckled. Aruka flicked his eyes at her and the silver haired girl had to stifle a shriek as his tail snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

Wolf snickered from his place at Jea's side and the ranger shushed him with a glare. Laguna watched the guards uneasily. Something was strange here.

The party was led, once again, to the Upper Terrace, right to the palace gates. Phalyssa chewed her lip nervously. _—Oh man, I don't think this is good…— _Quivering, she followed the party inside, to the audience chamber.

******

"Hello, Phalyssa."

The silver haired girl whirled around in surprise. "Xiera Lao?"

The native woman was dressed in gilded gold and red robes, her lustrous, dark hair arranged in an intricate style. She nodded. "I'm sorry for deceiving you—and for…" she trailed off as she stared at Aruka. "Oh! You're okay!" Xiera gave a little half bow to the fuzzy teen.

Aruka whined. "Phalyssa…What do I do? Who is she?"

Phalyssa replied, "Easy. Just introduce yourself to her…As a matter of fact, use your full name. These folk seem to be the formal type."

Aruka's eyes clouded and cleared as his personalities exchanged places again. Without a word he handed Lupin to Phalyssa. Facing Xiera Lao, he bowed deeply with his hands in a clasping position (one hand made into a fist, the other wrapped around the fist front and back of the hand.)

"On behalf of my Tribe," Aruka began, his voice deep and rumbling, "The Cave Lion, Kaver Lyion Yajaru of the Ancient Isle, I, Aruka Karak o Dirimun Kangruu, greet you, in the name of my Ancestors, the Ancient Ones."

Phalyssa blinked, her jaw gaping in surprise. Lupin wiggled in her arms.

Xiera Lao bowed as deep as Aruka had, her voice firm. "I greet you, Aruka Karak o Dirimun Kangruu, member of the Cave Lion Tribe, Kaver Lyion Yajaru, of the Ancient Isle. In the name of my father, Emperor Kaijuu Yamarataichi, Ruler of the Lords of the Empire of the Sun, of the Seventh Dynasty of the family of Hikari, may I, Xiera Lao Yamarataichi Hikari, First Princess of His Highness' Heirs, of the Seventh Hikari Dynasty, welcome you to the Royal palace and offer my apology of misjudgment."

Xiera turned to rest of the group. "May I offer you all our greetings and apologies. My father wishes to rethink his opinion and have another audience with you."

Jea nodded slowly. "There is one thing, though, Princess. I am the leader of this party—not Laguna. I speak for the group."

Xiera thought for a moment. "May I have your name, to further communicate to my father your leadership?"

A look of exasperation crossed her face and was replaced quickly by a feral grin. "Certainly. I am Jea Lyra Kinnaran Kimsteed, daughter of Coleman Kinnaran, son of Alder Kinnaran, former Matriarch of clan Kinnaran; and of Slyvar'Hayr Quickfire, second daughter of Lord Odeus Quickfire of the Grey Elven Nation; wife of Laguna V'Tar Kimsteed: Paladin of the Order of Goku, son of Kironi and Largo Kimsteed; mother of Phalyssa Kironi Kimsteed: First Class Shadow; Lifebonded and Sister to Wolf, son of Starfire, a Bond Wolf of the Ta'ran clan; Sister to Bloodbath, Son of Starfire, Bond Wolf of the Ta'ran Clan; Pupil and Adopted daughter of the Archdruid Oaken Treesong; Ranger and Druid of the First Order of The Lady Istus, the Goddess of Fate; Lady of Forest Keep, in the realm of Maraita, second cousin to the King of Goldenkeep, Heiress of the Barony of Wakit, chosen by the Goddess' Destiny."

The room was deadly silent. Laguna's mouth hung open as the paladin stared at his wife in utter surprise and awe. Ambermist blinked twice in shock, her eyes the size of plates. The rest of the party had been frozen into silence by this introduction of someone they thought they had known so well. The only one who did not seem the least startled was Wolf, but then again, he'd been with Jea her whole life and had already known such things. 

Laguna managed to be the first to recover, dimly wondering what other secrets Jea kept from everyone. He stammered, barely in control, "I…I think…I speak for all of us when I say…'Wow.'" 

Phalyssa shook herself from her stupor. "Geez, Mom! Where'd you get all that?"

Laguna nodded, now sufficiently recovered to speak straight. "Indeed. You never told me of any of this. Why?"

Jea shrugged, embarrassed. "It's just stuff I picked up here and there. I never told you guys because I never figured it was all that important…"

Ambermist's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "And yet you insist on 'No formalities' all the time…So, how did you get all those titles in the first place?"

Again the ranger gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Most of them just fell into my lap at birth, or by relationships with some people. As for the noble titles…I did favors for the King of Maraita, and he gave me the land and the title. The King of Goldenkeep, had me written into his family registry and adopted by his cousin when I uncovered a major coup de tat and stopped it by myself…"

"And the Barony?" Phalyssa prompted her mother.

"Eh…I trained the Baron's garrison. He's childless, and he named me his heir when his troops repelled an invasion from the Bandit Lands…"

Xiera Lao returned and interrupted them. "The Emperor will see you know."

The princess led them into a small audience chamber. Inside, her brother, Xiao, waited, dressed in opulent finery: silver, black, and blue robes. He bowed slightly to them—Jea in particular, before announcing loudly and formally, "Most Esteemed Father, Emperor Kaijuu Yamarataichi Hikari, Ruler of the Lands of the Empire of the Sun, of the Seventh Hikari Dynasty, may I introduce Jea Lyra Kinnaran Kimsteed, daughter of Coleman Kinnaran, son of Alder Kinnaran, former Matriarch of clan Kinnaran; and of Slyvar'Hayr Quickfire, second daughter of Lord Odeus Quickfire of the Grey Elven Nation; wife of Laguna V'Tar Kimsteed: Paladin of the Order of Goku, son of Kironi and Largo Kimsteed; mother of Phalyssa Kironi Kimsteed: First Class Shadow; Lifebonded and Sister to Wolf, son of Starfire, a Bond Wolf of the Ta'ran clan; Sister to Bloodbath, Son of Starfire, Bond Wolf of the Ta'ran Clan; Pupil and Adopted daughter of the Archdruid Oaken Treesong; Ranger and Druid of the First Order of The Lady Istus, the Goddess of Fate; Lady of Forest Keep, in the realm of Maraita, second cousin to the King of Goldenkeep, Heiress of the Barony of Wakit, chosen by the Goddess' Destiny, a foreign visitor to our lands. Her husband, Paladin Laguna V'Tar Kimsteed of the Order of Goku…" The young prince continued on, formally introducing all of them.

The Emperor stood on his dais. "We greet you, Most Honorable Foreigners." He paused for a moment. "Our offspring have brought to our attention that we may have come too quickly to a judgement." With a curt gesture, he motioned Phalyssa forward. "Phalyssa Kironi Kimsteed, we would like to thank you for honorably sparing the lives of our children and Heirs in honorable combat. In exchange for your display of honor, allow us to extend our hospitality of the palace to you and your companions."

"Lady Jea Lyra Kinnaran Kimsteed, we would offer our sincere apologies for our lack of courtesy to a fellow noble of such high and lofty titles. We did not expect a woman to command such respect from so many lands. Would you be willing to dine with us this evening—perhaps to tell us more of your homelands?"

Jea gave a formal bow. "We'd be honored to accept such generous offers, Your Highness." 

The ruler smiled jovially. "Excellent! Servants shall show you to your quarters and attend all your needs." He clapped his hands and several people appeared almost instantaneously.

With a conclusory nod, he dismissed them. The servants led them to an enormous wing. A brief query determined that it was all for them. Jea thanked the men and women and dismissed them curtly.

"Well…this is…nice…" Ambermist said, inspecting the common room of the wing eagerly.

Jea grinned. "Better than our previous accommodations, wouldn't you agree?"

Phalyssa nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll say…"

Laguna peered at his daughter. "What did the Emperor mean about sparing his kids' lives?"

The teenage girl suddenly found a spot of Lupin's fur very interesting. "Um…Well, you see…The last fight Aruka and I were in was a tournament…Xiera and her brother were our opponents. I …Um…decided not to kill them…I unmasked them instead…."

Jea chuckled. "That's my girl! Good job! (I knew I didn't raise a complete moron…)"

Phalyssa snorted. "Gee, thanks, Mom," she said sarcastically. "I appreciate your vote of confidence in my abilities."

Dumbugg looked around, bored with the conversation. "I am hungry…" he said slowly.

Jea started. "Okay folks, time to get presentable. Wolf, take the boys and get them presentable. Girls, our bathroom is through that door. Let's go!"

Ambermist, eager to take a bath and clean the grime off her skin, dashed as fast as her pregnant body would let her to the bathroom door. She scurried inside and the door slammed behind her.


	58. Chapter Fifty Six

**__**

Author's Note: Hiya! This chapter's a bit…weird…I actually modified Jea's outfit from another fanfiction I read a long time ago. Sorry I've been away so long…Life's been…Hectic…*bows low in apology* Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Six

Jea shrugged at her daughter, unconcerned by the thief's behavior. As they reached the door, Jea twisted the knob. It was stuck. "Hmm…" The ranger gave the door some sharp tugs, trying to pop it open. "I guess the water and steam's made the door swell…"

Phalyssa gestured. "I'll get it." As her mother moved, Phalyssa twisted the knob and tugged sharply with all her strength. The door popped free with an odd noise and an outpouring of magic. A slender, handsome youth shoved his way passed Phalyssa and disappeared out the door. The two women took in his dusky skin and pale hair with some confusion, as Ambermist exited the room and slammed the door. 

The thief looked older, and her body was once again lean and lithe. "Whew! I thought I would never get outta there! Thanks guys!"

Jea scratched one pointed ear. "Um…What's going on…and who was that? He seemed a might…short tempered…"

"I'm not quite sure about what happened…some sort of pocket dimension type time warp thing…That was my…er…son…Karrea Ambermist. I've been gone a while…like thirty years, a while…I didn't think you would still be here… I wasn't sure how much time had really gone by…"

Jea blinked in surprise. "Oh…Um…It's only been like a minute…" She opened the door and saw that it opened now to the baths for the women again. "Hmm…Whatever it was, it's gone now…"

Phalyssa shrugged. "Well, shall we go take our baths?"

The other two women shrugged and walked into the room. Jea tossed her cloak and Bag down on a bench. Her weapons followed, and her boots and belt. "All of us need to get super clean." Without another word, she stripped and jumped into the heated pool.

Sighing, Phalyssa removed her shirt, wincing at the stitches and bandages that pulled on her wounded flesh. "Mom? Can I get rid of the bandages yet? They're starting to pull."

Jea set the soap down and climbed out of the pool. "Here. Lemme see your back." Gently, the half elf undid the cloth, inspecting the healing injuries. They were healing nicely—and rapidly. "Nothing wrong with your constitution, lass." She hit her daughter with a light regeneration spell. "Give it five minutes and you'll be as good as new. You'll have to scrub good though."

Phalyssa followed the two women into the pool and spent the next hour or so soaking and scrubbing in the steaming water that never seemed to get dirty. She wasn't alone though. Her mother and Ambermist took the same time to relax and let the hot water work out tense and stiff muscles.

When they finally stepped out, Jea passed out large fluffy towels. Settling on a bench, the ranger dried her hair thoroughly before combing it out. Phalyssa found her well used, favorite comb to use on her hair, listening to it squeak as she worked out the tangles in the shining silver locks. Ambermist was searching through her bags for clean clothes, but Jea stopped her.

"We're not dressing normal for tonight, Ambermist. We're gonna be dressed to kill." Smirking, the half elf walked to her Bag of Holding. Rummaging through it, she pulled out something. "Happy Midwinter, Ba~reau Ambermist."

It was a red dress, made of the finest silks. Low cut, the dress was held up by almost invisible straps. The back was open and revealing; it would show as much as possible without breaking propriety. It was designed to hug the thin elven curves of a body, form fitting but still allowing for freedom of movement. The whole thing seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the light.

Ambermist smiled broadly. "Oooo…Where'd you get this? It's really expensive…"

Jea shrugged. "I don't remember. I think I wore it to a ball once. It's yours if you want it." 

The dark skinned thief's smile got even wider. "That would be great. Thanks, Jea!" Ambermist darted off gleefully to dress.

Jea was still rummaging through the small red pouch. Soon she made a noise of triumph and revealed another dress—which she handed to Phalyssa. It was an intricate yet elegant blue dress trimmed in silver and white. 

Phalyssa cocked her head. "You're gonna let me where this?" she squeaked incredulously, pointing to the thin spaghetti straps and daring neckline.

Jea nodded. "Sure. You've got a certain red head to impress, right? This'll make him drool."

Phalyssa blushed. "Thanks, Mom. This means a lot," she murmured as her thoughts whirled. What game was Jea playing? Phalyssa's mother seemed to be aware of something the teen wasn't, and she was maneuvering everyone around her like pawns in a chess game. In some ways it made the girl uneasy, but at the same time, the fact that her mother noticed things and tried to come to compromise with them was a nice thing.

Jea winked. "No problem, sweetie." The mahogany haired woman pulled something else out. "What do you think? Is it me?"

The girl's jaw dropped. "Mom, it's gorgeous. Where'd you get it?"

"I had it special ordered years ago. Cost me a small fortune. Do me a favor and hand this to Wolf. He's out side. It's clothes for the boys." 

******

Two hours later, Laguna exited to the main sitting room. Washed and groomed, the knight was wearing a black silk tunic, and a pair of extremely soft, supple buckskin breeches. Around his waist was an exquisitely made belt of panther fur, and to complete the look, his wedding band and a simple silver necklace with the emblem of his Order were worn.

Dumbugg twitched irritably from a nearby sofa. He too had been washed and his matted brown hair redone into a neater topknot. Like Laguna he was wearing a silk tunic, although his was a dark maroon. "I not like this much," he grumbled, fiddling with the itchy collar.

"I dunno…It's not that bad…" Aruka commented, inspecting himself. For once, the teenage Shapeshifter was wearing a shirt. It was, like others, made of very expensive silk, and a very deep shade of royal purple, so dark it was almost black. His breeches were worth at least as much as the shirt, made from a leather softer than anything anyone in the group had ever seen, and dyed a dark blue. His fur was neat and combed, and his mane had been tied into its customary tribal ponytails with small silk ribbons. Aruka's small fangs gleamed white as he smiled.

Wolf piped up from his seat on the floor. *Yep. Ya'll look mighty snazzy. And so does the pipsqueak.* Wolf's coat had been brushed by a servant until it was sleek, fluffy, and shiny. He held tiny Lupin by the scruff while the puppy tried to rid himself of the large blue bow tie he was wearing—he didn't like the accessory one bit. *Easy, squeaky,* Wolf said, adjusting his own forest green bow tie. *Leave it. It'll be off, soon enough.* Lupin fell silent, though he still whined once in a while.

A door opened and Ambermist strode in. "The others are almost done." The men stared at the clinging scarlet dress she was wearing. It left her shoulders and arms bare, as well as most of her back. The thin straps holding it up were almost invisible and a slit in the side that went up to just past her knee allowed freedom of movement. Matching gloves went to her elbows, and a rich necklace adorned her gray skinned throat.

She smirked at all of the men and their slack jawed looks. "What's the matter, boys?"

Laguna blinked in bewilderment, then replied in a pleasant tone. "You look nice, Ambermist. The dress suits you. But, um…what happened to…um, what I meant to ask was…um…"

Ambermist shrugged, chuckling at the knight's embarrassment. "Long story. Made real short: problem solved, no babysitting." She smiled and did a little twirl to show off the dress. "Does this look good?"

"Ambermist, stop hitting on my dad. Mom really wouldn't appreciate it…besides, his head might explode."

All heads turned as Phalyssa moved into the siting room. "Wow," Aruka breathed, his voice filled with awe. The rufus maned youth took an unconscious step towards her, eyes gleaming. "Phalyssa, you look absolutely gorgeous," he told her, utterly entranced.

"Do you really think so?" she replied with a alight blush, twirling for her audience. "Daddy?" the girl asked, looking shyly at her father, seeking his approval.

Laguna gave his sliver haired daughter a broad smile. "You look beautiful, Phalyssa."

Phalyssa beamed under her father's praise for a long moment before her smile turned wicked. "Heh…Wait 'til you see Mom…"

Aruka had approached Phalyssa as if she were a glass doll. With gentle fingers, he touched her cheek and leaned closer for a soft, sweet kiss. "You look very pwetty," he told her. Then his voice deepened to the tone she had come to know was the teenaged personality. "And, my dear, sweet friend and belovéd savior," he whispered hesitantly in her ear, "if I was enamored with you before, I am utterly captivated now…"

Phalyssa blushed again. "I…um…wow… You certainly are full of surprises, Aruka."

He winked at her mischievously. "Yep, sure am! Can I…" he paused nervously. "Can I escort you to dinner?"

Laguna sighed patiently, stifling the fatherly urge to kill the youngster that his daughter was so taken with. As long as they weren't doing anymore sneaking off to out of the way places, he decided that there was no harm in it all.

"Cute together, aren't they, Love?"

Laguna turned around at his wife's voice. She had snuck in while they were distracted, delightedly coming up behind her husband completely unnoticed.

The knight's body went rigid of its own accord. A rush of warmth to his loins made Laguna thank his god once again that his pants were loose. His breath and pulse quickened, bringing a flush to his cheeks.

The blonde paladin felt as awkward and bumbling as a young teen going out on his first date. "…Jea…You're…" _—Heavenly!—_ he thought. With a gallant bow, Laguna stared up into her familiar mismatched eyes. "You are a Heaven sent angel, here to lead me to paradise by your beauty alone…"

Jea quirked her eyebrows. "Okay, Laguna, no more romantic poetry books for you—Oh, who am I kiddin'?" She hugged the knight tightly. "Thanks, Laguna. That was a sweet thing to say."

"It was deserved by someone as sweet as you, Jea."

Love shone in her eyes as she backed up to let everyone get a good look at what she was wearing. She wore golden-brown breeches made out of a leather even softer than Aruka's were. Her tunic was mostly white, reaching down to mid-thigh with slits that reached up to her hips on the outside of her legs. The bottom hem, including the slits, had been trimmed with an inch of gold cloth. The collar was made entirely of the same golden material, as well as the lining in the V shaped neckline. 

A brown leather belt with small, round, evenly spaced gold discs fit snugly, pulling the tunic to hug her elven curves. The buckle of the belt was a gold wolf's head with gleaming sapphire gemstone eyes. Another belt, this one matching the golden brown of her breeches hung right below the first. Hooked right below the brown belt on her right side, it left the other side to fall at a slight angle on her hip. This angled belt was meant to give easy access to a small, decorative, gold hilted dagger encrusted with more sapphires. 

Her favorite, well worn boots were gone, replaced by an masterfully made pair made of the same dark brown leather as her wolf buckle belt, and reached to just below the woman's knees. The unique heel gave her legs a longer, even leaner appearance, and the top of the boots had a thin gold trim line that matched her tunic. Larger round pieces of gold than on her belt had been placed directly underneath the gold lining following the curved design, with a blue crystal surrounded by gold on the center front piece.

On top of all this was a deep rich hunter green coat made of thicker cotton reaching down to just above her knees. A collar of the same color as her boots had been attached and had a thin gold line less than an inch from the border. It was cut to blend with the gold collar on her tunic. The coat collar reached almost the end of her shoulders. The sleeves, which reached down to her wrist, where folded back once to create slightly lighter cuffs. The very end was again lined with a thin gold band. Four brown buttons where set on the edge of the coat with matching gold rimmed slits on the other side, and two thin lines of gold ran across the bottom of the coat.

Her wild, mahogany hair had been brushed until it shone. With it's natural tendency to curl, the styling of it was easy. Most of it fell and curled on her shoulders, like some sort of wild an animal. Part of it had been pulled back with a tie, to pull it out of her eyes, and revealing her pointed ears. Make up had been applied very sparingly to her elfin face, accenting her attractive features.

Laguna, captivated by her, considered abandoning the dinner to take his wife back to their room in order to lavish all of his love on her person. Taking a deep breath, the paladin forcibly restrained himself, and calmed his body and mind down.

Phalyssa smirked as everyone stared at awe in her mother. The outfit was perfect for the woman. The colors not only went with her complexion, they were rather appropriate for her profession.

Jea looked around at her companions. "Shall we go?"

Laguna grinned boyishly and offered his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you, Jea?" The ranger woman glanced shyly at her husband, eyes shining with emotion, before nodding in affirmation.

Aruka watched them, and copying Laguna, offered his arm to Phalyssa. The silver haired girl laid her hand on his elbow affectionately, and grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Ambermist glared at Dumbugg. "Don't get any ideas," the elf muttered, stalking after the others alone. Dumbugg gave a curious blatt! of puzzlement and trotted behind Ambermist. Wolf rolled his yellow eyes, and carried Lupin to the dining hall.


	59. A Note

Sorry about this gang! It just an author's note and not another chapter….I really hate to do this to you guys, but seeing as I am in the middle of actually PUBLISHING this little slice of literature….maybe you can forgive me.

That's correct. I am actually en route to getting this story published as a novel. I am currently writing the very end of the first novel and getting the legal copyright stuff done. Sighs tiredly What a hassle that is, ne? As such…I won't be updating this little gem anymore—HOWEVER, I am willing to dole out information on the finished book to any who want to know—IE title, the moment its released, etc.

I want to thank you guys for all of your reviews and support through these past years, and I hope you understand just how much of a help you've all been…I don't care what anybody says, readers are an authors' lifeblood. Winks Who knows…Maybe someday soon, I'll be perusing the net, reading Fanfiction about my own little pets…smirks at some of the possibilities, then shudders Ewww….Non canon fan pairings….shudders again

Hopefully none of you will send me horrible death threats, and maybe some of you will buy my book when its on the market! I promise, I'll update by email for anyone who wants news about the book. Thanks again guys and gals!

------Wolfie


End file.
